RAB Brief Story
by Mrs Borgin
Summary: In 1972 Hogwarts received a new student, another member of the noble Black family. Just as his brother, Regulus was a smart kid, handsome and popular. And just as his brother, he made choices that led him to death. But before his death, he had a normal life, with friends and girls...
1. Letters to Walburga

1. Letters to Walburga Black (1)

Midway to Hogwarts, in a compartment on the train there was a handsome boy with black hair and pale skin, sitting near the window with a quill and parchment in hand writing silently and taking short breaks to observe his pals' behaviour. They were four boys a little older than him.

Sitting in front of him was a skinny kid wearing new clothes, although with repaired holes, who avidly read the textbook of Defence Against the Dark Arts, seemingly oblivious to the fuss of the other three. Close to the door there were other two guys, casually seated: a boy with glasses and wild hair and beside him another one, with black hair slightly long, wide smile and perfect features. Both of them were enjoying a little dispute, which consisted in transforming parts of a rat trying to make it most bizarre as possible. At the door there where smiling girls pop up their faces all the time – boosting them to achieve better results. Sitting in front of them was the rat's owner, a small and ugly boy, much like his own pet. He did not dare take out his wand to take part of the game, but enjoyed seeing what the two pals did, while he laughed so much that his whole body shook and at the same time he was forcing himself not blink, as if he could not miss a single detail of the dispute.

After a brief pause, the youngest guy was writing again:

"Hi, mum!

This journey seems endless, so I decided to write you.

I've met some people here who seem to be cool, but Sirius has forced me to stay here in his compartment with his friends. He threatened me with his wand, mum! He said it was his older-brother's obligation to take me to the right way... But I believe _this right way_ is something that includes a lot of excited girls, as well as him and his stupid friends trying to charm every girl which goes through here ... And they come here all the time in our cabin, with lame excuses such as the clothes of their friend, Remus - who incidentally seems to be the coolest guy right here.

Actually Remus is the only one that gives me some attention, others guys just want to show themselves to the girls (and they don't see me, I seem to be invisible!). Mum, about what you asked me, now that I know Sirius's friends I don't see why they can be a threat to us: Peter is so stupid that could lick Sirius's feet trying to discover where he went as if it's the most important thing in the whole world; James speaks all the time about in girls and Quidditch; Remus just wants to study, even here on the train I saw him reading about three different books. I think when we arrive at the school he will know everything that teachers will teach.

Well, as I was saying, there're Slytherin guys that seem pretty cool, but they avoid to approach here ...

I'm starving! The food here is really bad. I'd like it if you had let Kreacher come to serve me here."

At this moment Sirius stood up and pulled the letter from his brother's hand, under the protests of Regulus and Remus - who told him that his younger brother was entitled to some privacy. Sirius pretended not to hear them. He approached James and together they began reading the letter, laughing a lot ocassionally. Sirius said:

'Ohhhhh... You're writing to our dear little mother... It's so touching... But your letter needs some tweaking. Can I borrow your quill, Remus?'

Annoyed, Remus extended his arm and held out his quill. Sirius and James laughed while striking off some sentences, and Peter tried in vain to see what the two guys were doing. But they were taller and were standing protecting the parchment with their body:

'Ready, Reg. You can clean up. '

Sirius said, holding out the letter to his brother and returning the quill for his friend. Regulus saw the result of Sirius's joking, perplexed:

"Hi, mum!

This journey seems endless, so I decided to write you.

I've met some people here who seem to be cool,

_(ERASE: _But) _**and**_ Sirius has (_ERASE:_ forced ) _**invited**_ me to stay here in his compartment with his friends. (_ERASE_**: **He threatened me with his wand, mum! )

He said it was an older-brother's obligation to take me to the right way... But I believe that this right way is something that includes _**some nice **_(_ERASE:_ a lot of excitedly )

girls, (_ERASE: _as well as him and his stupid friends trying to charm every girl which goes through here ... And they ) _**which **_come here all the time in our compartment

_ERASE:_ with lame excuses such as the clothes of their friend, Remus - who incidentally seems to be the coolest guy right here.) (_ERASE:_ (Actually Remus is the only one that gives me some attention, others guys just want to show themselves to the girls (and they don't see me, I seem to be invisible!).)

Mum, about what you asked me, now that I know Sirius's friends I don't see why they can be a threat to us

_(ERASE:_ Peter is so stupid that could lick Sirius's feet trying to discover where he went as if it's the most important thing in the whole world, James speaks all the time about in girls and Quidditch, Remus just want to study, even here on the train I saw him reading about three different books. I think until we arrive at the school he will not have anything that teachers can teach him. )

**_They are very cool._**

_(ERASE:_ Well, as I was saying, there're Slytherin guys that seem pretty cool, but they avoid to approach here ...)

I'm starving! The food here is really bad. I'd like it if you had let Kreacher come to serve me here _**and change my diapers**__._

_**I can not wait to get to Hogwarts. I'm sure **__**I'll **__**be sorted to Gryffindor like my brother. Kisses. Regulus**__._ "

Regulus showed intention to rip the letter and Sirius standing in front warned him:

'You not even dare rip it. You better copy exactly as it is, I'm warning you.'

Regulus copied the letter with almost all changes of Sirius as his eyes brimmed with anger - he just decided not to write about diapers and Gryffindor as he needed to maintain a certain amount of dignity.

* * *

* Special thanks for Alicia and her wonderful help in  
correcting my grammar mistakes. Great girl! *


	2. Brothers

2. Brothers

After finishing he finished copying the letter to his mother, which was carefully examined by Sirius, Regulus tied it at Schwarzie, his screech owl. The owl seemed annoyed as much as he was, but she quickly flew to the 12 Grimmauld Place as her owner asked. Regulus was pretending to not notice all the mess that his brother and his friends were causing in the compartment, as if they could contaminate him with their laugh. To all appearance, drumming **on**the window and looking away did not prevent him hearing what was happening within inches away.

Suddenly Remus left the book aside, slid the door open and grabbed Sirius by arm pulling him out to corridor. Once outside, he shut the door forcefully. Inside the compartment one could not hear the two boys talking but could suppose it was not a friendly chitchat. Regulus looked them through the corner of his eye, while James held Peter by his neck to keep him from getting his ear stuck like glue at the door, so curious he was. James stifled a smile, but looked slightly worried when Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it against Lupin's face. Lupin remained impassive for a moment until they burst into laughter. Then Sirius lowered his wand, slid the door open and came in the compartment with his arm on Remus's shoulder, commenting:

'As always you're right, my friend.' And looking at his brother, he added:

'Regulus, sorry. I exceeded myself. '

He took the parchment that his brother had crumpled in his hand, reread the letter and said:

'Let's walk around the train. C'mon.'

Regulus followed him without looking at others when left the compartment. Sirius continued:

'Sorry, Reg, sometimes I get excited. Actually I was very proud when I read the letter you were writing to our mum.' Regulus looked at him incredulously.  
'Ah, yes, I was proud because I realized you're very observant, something I'd never seen before, when we were home ... You did a very good description of me and my friends in that letter. I also have the impression Peter could lick the soles of my shoes if I allowed him - But it doesn't mind! Deep down he's a nice guy.'

Regulus remained silent and barely looked at his brother as they walked through the corridors of the train.

'I want you to believe in your feelings, Reg. This whole thing about pure-blood isn't what our parents believe - What matters is the essence of each one - look at Lupin, he is a Half-blood - to say the least - and he's, as you can see, the guy most decent among us.'

Regulus then stopped walking and stared at his brother. He opened his mouth, but gave up before speak and began walking again.

'In a few hours you'll be sorted at Hogwarts. No matter which house you go - they're all fine - no matter how stupid I look, YOU will always be my brother and make sure I'll stand by you whenever you want – See, I'm not so good with words, Reg. You know – But – Well – That's it. Huh – '

At this moment they arrived at the door of the last wagon before the steam engine. On the door was a prohibition sign: 'No access for unauthorized persons'. Regulus looked at his brother, who said confidently:

'Regulus Arcturus Black, I - as your older brother - authorize your entry on this wagon.'

'Grow up, Sirius!'

Regulus said, smiling for the first time since they departed from King's Cross Station.

Sirius slid the door open and they entered. They were in the train service compartment. A lady with pointed nose and dark hair tucked under a cook's cap was sitting staring through the window.

'Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Sirius and this is my younger brother Regulus. I know in a few hours we'll be at Hogwarts, but' - then and Sirius lowered his voice - 'my brother has the hunger called _homesick_– You know, he's away from home for the first time– Would you have something–'

There was no need to finish the sentence, the lady looked at Regulus and fondly invited him:

'Come dear, sit here.' She said gesturing to a small table with two chairs, where the conductor took his meals. 'I have a special black purple carrot Cauldron's cake, pumpkin juice and scones filled with cherry blossom and apple jelly.'

Regulus looked at the trolley wondering if he had seen any of these things when she had been selling sweets.

'Oh no, nothing I offered you is for sale. They are special. I'm sure you'll love. Sit down you two.'

Smiling softly, she waved the wand and the cake, juice, scones floated to the table as well as dishes, glasses and cutlery for two. They sat and Regulus helped himself. Sirius was silent, smiling and watching his brother eating. Regulus said:

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I was just remembering when we were kids playing hide-and-seek with Kreacher, you curled up on the curtains of Mrs. Walburga thinking that no one could see you and I pretended not see you– You were so small! You know - I missed you last year.'

'But now I am here, Sir.'

'Yeah, you are, Reg, you are.'

Sirius replied vaguely, already anticipating that this would be their last meeting on which there would be nothing separating them.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

3 . The Sorting ceremony

They had just reached the Great Hall and the first-year students felt everyone staring at them. Embarrassed and anxious, they waited for the Sorting ceremony to begin. Regulus was the second in line. The Sorting Hat was singing a song about the four houses which echoed in his head and seemed endless. Regulus felt overwhelmed and glanced around him. He quickly saw that his brother looking at him - after the episode on the train, Sirius's presence made him courageous and confident. They had their differences but Regulus always knew Sirius was someone he could rely on. A few minutes later, it was with this feeling of confidence and his heart full of determination that he sat on the little four-legged stool and felt the strange warmth of the Sorting Hat on his head - it seemed alive somehow. Then the crowd's sound disappeared and darkness took over. He thought with pride of his family and his surname echoed in his head:

'Black – Black – Black.'

It was then that he heard:

'Slytherin!'

The Sorting Hat was done his job.

Regulus so felt happy as he got off the stool, as if being carried by the sound of applauses and cheers from the Slytherin table, although he felt still a bit stunned. He went there, but his eyes looked for his brother at the table the far left. On the other hand, Sirius was trying to disguise his disappointment with a poorly prepared smile on his face, while he was gazing at his brother going to the noisy table which awaited him. Regulus nodded shyly to his brother before he sat down, feeling a knot in the chest resulting from the pride he had in continuing the family tradition mixed with the inevitable split in his family. So Regulus smiled back and allowed himself dive down in the contagious enthusiasm of the warm welcome of the members of his house.

Soon he found a vacant place on the table next to another first-year boy who had been sorted before him:

'Hi, I'm Black, Regulus Black.'

The freckled boy with blue eyes and blond hair looked at Regulus and introduced himself:

'Theodor Amifidel. I came from Godric's Hollow and you?'

'London.'

'I didn't see you on the Express...'

'Oh, I was with my brother...' Regulus said lowering his eyes.

'Hmm .. And where is your brother?' Replied Theodor as looked around.

'Gryffindor.'

Regulus said, nodding toward the opposite table. But at this moment a girl had just been selected for Gryffindor and the students' agitation was such that Regulus could not see where Sirius was.

'Uh, well ... He's there in the middle of that crowd, I guess. I can't see him- ' Regulus said, a little embarrassed. Then he asked:

'Which team d'you support?'

Theodor showed him a little blue badge with a silver arrow he had bound inside the Hogwarts uniform, saying proudly:

'Appleby Arrows. And you?'

Regulus felt a little discouraged, they cheered for rival teams. Then, repeating Theodor's gesture he showed a badge hidden under his uniform, with a double W which showed quick as a wink the alternated colours black and yellow:

'Wimbourne Wasps. It doesn't matter, right?'

Theodor thought for a moment and replied:

'Of course not! What matters is here at Hogwarts we are snakes!'

So they kept talking excitedly until the end of the Sorting Ceremony. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced that the start-of-term banquet would begin at that very moment. Because they were starving, Theodor and Regulus were quiet.

At the end of dinner, Professor Slughorn came up to the Slytherin table and greeted Evan Rosier and Karen Ollerton, the new Slytherin prefects. Then he turned to Regulus and greeted him as well introduced himself:

'Welcome to Slytherin, Mr. Black, I am Horace Slughorn, the Head of your house and your Potions master. If you need any help, don't hesitate to come to me. It's a pleasure to have another Black in our house, my dear boy.'

'Nice to meet you, Professor.'

'You're great-great-grandson of Phineas Nigelus and Sirius's brother, I suppose?'

'Oh, yes, I am.'

Slughorn's eyes widened and he smiled:

'Great, I'll let you go with the prefects. You should be eager to see our common room and rest awhile. Goodbye.'

Regulus nodded and followed quickly behind the line of Slytherins first-years that had already left the Great Hall for the dungeons.


	4. Another letter to Walburga

4. Another letter to Walburga

Regulus was tired but very curious to see the Slytherin Dungeon, so he quickened his pace. After the Slytherin boys' and girls' went down the stairs and walked down a long and serpentine corridor, Rosier raised his right hand to stop them. They were in front of a wall. Theodor whispered:

'We look like a bunch of idiots standing here in front of the wall.'

The prefect waited for everyone to approach and then told them the password: "distracted snakes become trophies". And then a passage popped in the wall and behind it a large double door with two entwined serpents carved in dark slightly greenish wood.

'Well, maybe not idiots ...'

Theodor amended, but Regulus did not notice it. He was gaping at the silver doorknobs, since they looked very much like those of his home, but he dared not say anything about it. The similarity between the doorknobs left him a little nervous; it reminded him that being here was a big responsibility for a Black. Then Rosier opened the doors and asked everyone to come in and pointed to the noticeboard on the wall to the left of the entrance door of the large common room. He told them they should be aware to the noticeboard on which a new password would place every fortnight.

Regulus looked at the noticeboard, the tapestries on the walls and the broad and dark green, leather armchairs. Although they look comfortable, they did not seem very welcoming. At this moment, nothing was welcoming for him. The room seemed cold in some way, although the temperature was the same as the rest of the castle. The windows were blacked out because it was night and nothing could be seen through them, yet he knew they were submerged in the lake of the school. The sound of water rustling in the windows distracted him a little. Rosier had not finished giving instructions to newcomers when Regulus went to the right where there was a door:

'Hey, where are you going, boy?' Rosier asked.

'Sleep.' Said Regulus gesturing through the boys' dormitory.

'Oh, okay then.' Rosier said a little surprised, raising his eyebrows, as he still had not said where the dormitories were.

But Regulus knew exactly where was the boys' dormitory, for all the common room was exactly **as** their parents always described. He entered the room and found his trunk at the foot of a bed which was by the very entrance of the dormitory. He smiled to see the initials of his name in the trunk - RAB - now he knew his place.

Exhausted, he changed his clothes and lay down under the emerald green covers. A few minutes later he heard Theodor and the other boys coming and he quickly closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. It was not like him to be so antisocial neither shy, but he felt a little sad. He knew how much his parents wanted him to be a Slytherin and being there made him proud. But the weight of the responsibility for an entire family to honour put pressure on his chest. If only Sirius was there ... He was reminded of Professor Slughorn filled of expectation and the portrait of his great-great-grandfather who often gave him advice on how one should behave to honour the Black family. Regulus was afraid of not meeting expectations.

Even with his eyes closed, he turned in bed. The room was silent, which meant that the others must be in their beds. It had been a long and active day. A minute before sleeping he thought of Sirius. The moments he spent with Sirius in the train service compartment were very significant for Regulus. It was as if all the minor competitions between brothers, their differences had vanished. He did not know it, but eight floors above him, in the Gryffindor tower on seventh floor, laying on his bed, his brother thought and felt the same.

Suddenly Sirius stood up and looking through the window, took a parchment and a quill from his trunk and without making any noise, left the Gryffindor common room and look for a moonlit place. He wrote a note in a blink and sneaked through the corridors to the Owlery. And that evening another letter was sent to Mrs. Walburga Black:

"Again an honoured member of the Black family was delivered into the arms of Slytherin. Congratulations to you. Love from your less honoured son. Sirius. "


	5. First Potions

**First Potions**

Regulus heard his brother's voice and stood outside the Great Hall waiting for him. It was Tuesday, a sunny and windy afternoon. James commented to Sirius - showing his dishevelled hair - that the wind would give a special touch to his first Quidditch practice at night fall. Sirius smiled in response, turning his head to greet his brother without stopping:

'Hi, Reg.'

'Hi, Sir.'

Regulus could hear Sirius' voice asking, just before his brother and James were surrounded by a crowd of girls:

'Good lessons, Reg?'

'Yeah.'

Regulus said but he could bet his brother was no longer listening to him. He stood for a few minutes until he realized he was completely alone. He went to the corridor leading down to thestaircases, quickening his pace, because he could not see any of his classmates which would indicate that he was late for his first Potions lesson.

He opened the door and entered the room trying not to make noise avoiding attention, but a Ravenclaw girl who was close to the teacher said:

'I bet it's more of a Slytherin coming late. You should guide your students to meet schedules, professor ...'

Professor Slughorn looked up and thanked her, smiling:

'Thank you, Miss Broadmoor, I'll do it.'

Then he turned to Regulus and said:

'Regulus Black! Come on, I believe you met Peeves just asMr Amifidel had, but I see you had better luck ...'

Regulus looked at his friend who was covered with greenish goo which Slughorn was removing by waving his wand, as if it was a vacuum cleaner.

'Ah, yes. I was luckier.' Regulus said almost smiling, thinking it was better not try to explain why he was delayed, since neither he knew why.

The students were all around a big cauldron. The professor was presenting the instruments and terms they would use in his lessons as well the rules. After that he invited them to sit on benches and with their materials. At this first lesson they would prepare a simple potion to cure boils. The boy or girl who succeeded the best results would win a prize and 3 points for his or her house.

Regulus had never prepared a potion before, but had seen his mother preparing a lot of them. Unlike Sirius, he loved to see their mother with her cauldron. So he already had a slightly idea of what to do and separated the ingredients that he would need. He put the snake fangs into the mortar and using the pestle, he quickly began to crush them. It did not take long to get a fine powder and he put the four needed measures into the cauldron. Without looking at the sides, he continued to follow the instructions.

Across the room, Miss Broadmoor was in hurrying with her potion, looking around to check if anyone was following the same steps as her. To her horror, Regulus was a few steps ahead which bothered her, so she heated her cauldron with high fire to reach the temperature and then extinguished it. Very pleased with herself she saw that she had caught up with him.

Suddenly, a foul-smelling smoke enveloping the whole classroom like fog. Since most students had failed to properly follow the instructions and had given up, either because they could not stay near their stinky cauldrons or if they were warned by Professor to stop before causing an explosion, one could not know who caused the smoke.

Forty minutes later there were only three students in dispute. Regulus was the sole representative of Slytherin, which made his housemates stood around him in a circle, cheering in silence. When he finished the potion, it was as if he had caught a Snitch: the Slytherin students did such uproar that Slughorn quickly went to check:

'Very good ... Let us see.'

The teacher said, stirring into the cauldron and taking a small sample. He was examining against the light when Miss Broadmoor shouted:

'I got it, sir!'

Sughorn went to her table and repeated the procedure. The other Ravenclaw student which had not finished his potion yet, fumbled and dropped a wrong ingredient in his cauldron, then his potion began to smoke with a strong odour of rotten eggs as it buzzed loudly. Quickly Slughorn waved his wand and the cauldron was emptied before going to his desk and sitting down, waiting for students to do the same.

'I am impressed with today's result. It is the second consecutive year that two students finished the potion. Very good. I was inclined to give the points to Mr. Black when Miss Broadmoor brought me this wonderful potion. As everyone can see, the two samples look alike both in colour and viscosity. But if we examine carefully, we can see that there is the formation of any crystals in the bottom of test tube from Black's sample. But – ' and then he raised his voice, as the Ravenclaw students were already celebrating before he made his final analysis.

'As well as you can see, the potion of Miss Broadmoor has a film on the surface. So I have to say that for curative purposes, neither one of them would work properly. Even so, the result was excellent for a first lesson, and then I grant two points for Ravenclaw and two points for Slytherin as well. The prize will be divided between you two.'

Then Slughorn took a pack of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans and magically divided it into two equal parts. He asked the two to approach and introduce themselves.

Facing Regulus was the girl who had announced his delay for the entire class. To his surprise, she was a beautiful girl with violet almond eyes and long golden hair. She did not smile at him, seemed somewhat annoyed at having to share the prize. He extended his hand, slightly smiling:

'Regulus Black, nice to meet you.'

'Rachel Broadmoor, nice to meet you too.'

'Great.' Said Slughorn handing each of them their prize.

As they left the classroom and Theodor commented:

'Do you know who her father is?'

'I have no idea.' Regulus replied sincerely.

'He's the famous beater from Falcomouth Falcons, Karl Broadmoor! Woo! The guy is the best or a beast, I don't know... '

'And his daughter is such a bother. A walking dead nightmare ...'

Regulus said, filling his mouth with coloured Beans, as they walked to the second floor where they would have Transfiguration lesson two.


	6. Disappointed

6. Disappointed

A few weeks later, Regulus was completely adapted to his new routine. The fear he had felt on the first day at Hogwarts - of failing to honour his family name - proved to be pointless because there was nothing that he could not do. One could bet his family would be happy and proud to know his performance for sure.

The classes were extremely pleasant for Regulus, especially Potions, as Professor Slughorn liked him and often gave him extra tips - which meant an excellent performance in brewing potions. The teacher used to compare him to Lily Evans and Severus Snape, his brightest students, as the three students showed a certain intimacy with the steaming cauldrons. Rachel Broadmoor still disputing with Regulus who would be the number one, so they took turns in getting the best results with each lesson. This game amused him up a bit, but he realized that the girl took the competition very seriously so that she turned her face to avoid him whenever they crossed the corridors.

Professor Slughorn didn't talk about Sirius, though often commented it would be good if the brother was dedicated little more than he was. But other teachers often mentioned his brother. Earlier this morning he was with Theodor passing in front of the staff room, going to the Transfiguration class, when he heard Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall talking:

'I was very impressed with the dedication of Regulus Black to my class. He's doing very well. I'd bet that he'll be able to transfigure the ladybugs today ...' She said, grinning.

Regulus slowed his pace to try to listen to the conversation without being noticed, inflating his chest with pride. Flitwick commented:

'Yeah, really. The young Regulus Black is very good student. It has almost the same ability as his brother, Sirius ...'

Regulus felt the air escaping from his chest, leaving him discouraged.

'It's true that I never had as good students as Sirius and James ... But Regulus is a well-behaved child in comparison with his brother ...'

'There's no doubt, my dear, no doubt ...' Flitwick said smiling.

It was very difficult to reach the performance of Sirius and James, who was also often cited as if one not exists without the other. They were 'hand in glove', just as Sirius and Regulus used to be before they go to school.

Regulus sorely missed his brother. Sometimes he looked for him at the corridors, but Sirius met almost daily detentions and Regulus began to doubt that his brother had time even to sleep. And to worsen things, on the rare occasions when they met each other, the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed to suppress everything. Often Sirius' friends did some derogatory comments to students of Slytherin, which Regulus turned a blind eye to, as he didn't want to alienate from Sirius, and walked away upset. Still, after listening to this conversation, Regulus went to classroom determined to give his best, he was sure Sirius would be proud of him.

After Transfiguration, Regulus and Theodor were leaving class 34 on the third floor, very excited, because both of them had managed to transform their ladybugs in coloured buttons and Professor McGonagall had conceded 10 house-points to Slytherin.

'You saw?! I waved my wand once and it worked!' Said Theodor loudly.

'Yes! It was fantastic! I'd like if Rachel had saw it, she'd wave her wand so convulsively she could explode ...'

They were talking and laughing a lot when, by turning right in the hallway, they saw an unexpected scene. Down the corridor, in about 20 feet away, there were James and Sirius andanother Slytherin boy named Severus. Regulus was excited by the idea of telling his brother what he had done and went to meet him. All three boys seemed to talk friendly, but in a flash they saw Severus pointing his wand at James, and suddenly Sirius took from Severus' hand what looked like a small piece of parchment and threw it to James, who caught it in the air skilfully, as he dodged Severus' jinx. James examined the notes and shouted:

'Levicorpus!'

James jinxed Severus, who was immediately hoisted by one leg and placed upside down by invisible strings. And then James threw the parchment aside and began to talk quietly as if speculating on what would be the dessert:

'Good catch, James!'

'No wonder I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker ... I'll train tonight, the girls said they would watch it ... While some will stay snivelling with a big nose stuck in the books swotting up on spell list ... '

'You can bet ... By the way ... Man, you really have talent for spells and hexes ... Very good this one ... Homework on vacation?'

Sirius asked, turning to Severus and lifting his robes to see his face. Severus looked at him with angry tears in his eyes and refused to answer. James continued:

'And then, Sirius ... Do you have some idea of this counter-spell ...?'

'Oh no, no idea ...'

And again lifting the robes covering Severus's face, he asked, raising his voice a little, as if Severus had some difficulty hearing or understanding what he was talking about:

'Hey, Snivellus, did you invent the counter-spell or were planning to do a Gryffindors clothesline-eternal?

The boy dangled upside-down did not answer, just looked angrily again to James and Sirius. Regulus and Theodor approached them, running:

'Sir, what are you doing?' Asked Regulus, in a reproaching tone, a little breathless.

James was distracted and lowered his wand, Severus fell on the floor. James commented:

'So this, just lower the wand ... Sorry, Snivellus.'

James said, though his tone was not apologetic. Severus pulled himself together and hurried down the hall, muttering under his breath:

'Just wait and watch ... And not even the stupid knows: it is a non-verbal spell ...'

Regulus asked:

'Hey, Sirius! This is not the Severus Snape, student of 2nd year of my house? You can't go around jinxing boys. Mum won't like to know ... And it's against the rules!'

James and Sirius looked at each other and laughed. And then Sirius stopped and said:

'Snivellus deserved it. He was lurking in the shadows to hit us with that spell, but we were faster, I took his notes and then we cast it before ...'

'Still... This isn't right, Sir ... And he's from my house, you could take it easy ...'

Regulus said, pleadingly and reprovingly as the same time, with that look that says "don't embarrass me." But Sirius no longer heard him, because while his brother spoke he was gesturing with his hand mimicking Regulus's mouth complaining:

' I'll tell mum ... Blah, blah, blah, blah.'

Regulus turned to Theodor and said, disappointed:

'Let's go.'

And they turned and went away.


	7. Metamorphosis

**Metamorphosis**

At dinner, Regulus avoided looking at the Gryffindor table, as he didn't want to see his brother. After eating a large piece of liver pudding without said a single word, he quickly went to the common room, alone, a little queasy.

Upon arriving in the room, he saw Severus on the largest black-leather armchair nearby the largest window, reading. They were alone in the room, the others had not returned from dinner yet and, it seemed, Severus was not hungry that night. Regulus thought of approaching him, but gave up halfway. Not sure what he was going to **say**, he sat on a chair beside a silver skull on a small table. He took the skull in his hand and examined it briefly. He rolled and rolled the skull in his hand, then placed at eye level, facing its empty sockets. At the bottom of the sockets, Regulus saw his black eyes reflected. Somehow, it seemed funny and he began to laugh.

Across the room, Severus raised his head and looked over his book. He seemed annoyed, and then he closed the book and began walking toward the bedroom.

'Hey! No! Wait ... I wanted to talk to you ...'

Regulus said, surprised, getting up from his chair and staring at Severus already going away. Severus stopped, turned slowly and looked at him raising an eyebrow. Black eyes into black eyes, Snape challenged:

'Some bad joke which your brother forgot to do?'

'That's what I want to talk about ...'

Severus curled his lips and turned his back. But seeing Severus going away, he hurried to say:

'I don't like my brother's attitude. I don't know what's between you, but I find it regrettable that the scene I saw today. I apologize for my his behaviour; he has a tendency to stupid things ...'

Severus turned to face him again and sternly said:

'Forget about it, I don't want your excuses.'

Before one could blink, Severus was walking again. Regulus ran after the other and said:

'Wait. Professor Slughorn said you're brilliant with potions ...'

'Look, don't get me wrong, but I don't want to talk today. Look for me tomorrow ...'

And saying it, Severus opened the door to the dormitory and disappeared into the dark corridor, leaving Regulus alone at the Common Room. He began to wander between the armchairs, looking at the tapestries and objects scattered throughout the room.

There was a dark aura around the Slytherin common room, with all those ancient tapestries showing scenes of great deeds from former members, the dark furniture decorated with silver skulls all around, added to that the inconsistent presence of Bloody Baron – and his permanent bad mood. For Regulus everything was just a big joke, because he had grown up in an environment like that: his parents were somewhat obsessed by strange artefacts, so skulls and scary faces couldn't scare him in anyway - as the older students tried to do with the newcomers at the beginning of the term.

'What are you doing alone here, boy?'

The booming voice of the Bloody Baron caught him off guard. He felt a shiver growing in his neck, which didn't matter, so Regulus replied:

'I'm not alone, I am with you and I think we just start talking ...'

'And with your voice tone, we are ending too ...'

Baron said turning his back and he was almost gone through a side wall, when Regulus hastened to add:

'Oh, I'm sorry. I wouldn't want annoying you. Stay please. I'm waiting for my friends to come back from dinner ... I ... Um ... well: I ate too fast today ...'

The Baron, contrary to what one would expect, came back.

'I get students here longer than you might imagine. I see them came in as boys and leave this house as men. But to leave, you will have to enter first.'

Saying this he left the room. Regulus, stunned, stared at the location from where Baron had vanished, and muttered:

'Crazy man! Such nonsense!'

Saying this, he gave up waiting for the others and went to his bed.

He lay on his bed without changing his clothes and fell asleep quickly_. _

_It was dark and he wandered through the castle, as if flying. Reaching the third floor, he saw the Bloody Baron down the hall and he looked like a snake trying to pull off the head from a lion. When he finally pulled it off, Regulus realized that he himself was the lion and felt his arms binding with his body, his legs tied closed, stuck by a Permanent Sticking Charm released by his mother's voice which came from nowhere. Suddenly he was hoisted by his ankles and hung upside down by invisible strings. Then he began to spin faster and faster, and when he realized his clothes were disappearing while they were replaced with shiny greenish scales. Then he noticed he was in front of a mirror and his image was a big green snake, a snake that looked happy and then the Bloody Baron's voice began echoing into his head: "to leave, you will have to enter first"._

Regulus woke up in the middle of the night, scared. He was sweating heavily, his body wrapped in blankets, totally preventing his movements, like a caterpillar in its cocoon. For a moment, he even thought his legs and his arms could be stuck on his body. Then rolled himself from one side to the other until he fell off the bed.

Amifidel awoke frightened, the others boys too. Jack Laughton took his wand:

'Lumos.'

Regulus looked at his roommates a little embarrassed, wishing they all could vanish and so they could not see him in that sorry state. Then the Baron's words came once more into his head and he looked at the others. Then he remembered his crazy dream and said laughing:

'Can you help me get out here?'

'Hmm .. I don't think so ...'

Replied Amifidel exchanging glances with the other guys. They turned away pretending to go to their beds. Regulus still could not move and began shouting:

'Hey, get me out of here! Help me, guys! Please!'

'You asked for it ... when I count three: one, two, three!' Amifidel, Jack and John took the ends of the blanket to open it like a parchment unfolded, leaving Regulus rolling on the floor. Once released Regulus acted quickly and stood up. One could not tell who started it, but a pillow reached Regulus on his head, at the very moment he threw his own pillow against Amifidel. And another pillow reached John's back. Soon the war was made and the pillows seemed to have multiplied and beat ever stronger, so that the boys began to attack each other furtively, laughing loudly and shouting happily. Half an hour later, Rosier bursted through the door accompanied by Professor Slughorn, who was greeted with a pillow right on his nose. Slughorn immediately drew his wand and suspended all the pillows in the air, looked at the four first-year students and made all the pillows reached them at the same time, as the discharge of a machine gun, causing them to fall sitting on the floor. Then he ordered:

'O-ho! I suggest you tidy up this mess and go back to sleep. In a few hours we have my class ... And the next time you settle a pillow-fight in the dead of night, or you take care to wake me up before you start all that mess - so that I can join you, or don't make such noise or Miss Narcissa will be furious when you'll interrupt her beauty sleep again. Everybody to bed now.'

The next day it seemed, finally, that Regulus had joined Slytherin: he was playful with everyone talking and making mischief. Even his cousin Narcissa, a sixth-year student, looked amused with his pranks, although she looked at him with angry expression.


	8. Muggle Born

**8. Muggle born**

It was night, the first year boys were lying on their beds although they gave no sign that they were going to sleep, such excitement:

'Incredible our flying lesson today, no?' Theodor said, excited.

'Cool! Did not think you could fly as well ... You've flew before?' Regulus asked, his eyes shining.

'Yeah!' Replied together, Theodor, John and Jack.

'You too, huh?' John asked curiously, sitting up in bed and pulling the covers up to his neck.

'Oh, no ... I live in London, remember? "No brooms" says my mother every time I get near one. Sirius taught me to fly a little, but only indoors. When mum found out she was furious. She doesn't want us to put ourselves in trouble with neighbors ... Muggles, you know?'

'But you fly quite well ... it's really annoying that we can't fly or play Quidditch because of Muggles! 'Jack lamented, sitting in bed too.

'At least now there's a man who fights for our rights ...'

Said Theodor and all of them nodded.

'Last summer we were at my grandparents' house when my cousin Bellatrix, Narcissa's older sister, told everyone that she knows and supports Lord Voldemort. Everyone thought she was super cool and she was very proud of herself, as if it was the most important person in the whole world ... She and her husband, Rodolphus. They married last year, a big party. But I was wondering: if they were so close to Lord Voldemort as they claim to be, he would be at the party, huh?'

'Hm ... I do not know. The ministry's staff isn't looking for him?'

'Ah, yes. She said that was why he wasn't there. Anyway he sent a wedding gift. At least she said it was him.'

'And what was it?'

'I don't know, she wouldn't show me. That's why I was suspicious.'

'And what else did she tell you? How is he?'

'She said he's incredible, he does a lot of impressive magic. She thinks he knows more than all our teachers together! And he's calm and talks about how the world could become a much better world if not dominated by Muggles. Sirius thinks it's an overstatement and everything should stay as is, but I don't agree. Anyway, what is the usefulness of Muggles?'

'My dad says that's muck to the world ... He hates Muggles.' said John.

'And my mother lost a job in the Prophet for a Muggle-born. And didn't matter how much she can write well, because the director of the Daily Prophet ... People says he's Muggle-born and protects his fellows.' Jack said, shaking his head sideways.

'So that's why what they publish is the anti-Voldemort?' Theodor asked, getting up from his bed, sitting at the feet of Jack.

'Even so, I know what he's doing by reading the paper. This story about 'one can't know his whereabouts' is a big lie ... - Regulus said approaching too.

'You think?' Questioned Jack, curious.

'Well, I'm sure. I've been watching the news. I can prove it.'

Then Regulus went to his trunk and pulled out a shoebox covered by a black suede paper, and put it on Jack's bed. John approached to see it. They were very excited. Regulus spoke in a tone of mystery:

'What you'll see here I hope you don't tell anyone. I don't want to be misinterpreted by Muggle lovers such as my brother.'

Saying this he opened the box. There was an immense collection of newspaper clippings there. He started showing, his eyes shining with excitement:

'I started this collection long time ago. Here, as you can see, he was in Nottingham. At the time he had punished that family of Muggles who attacked his neighbourhood just because he killed a pet of theirs. '

Regulus pointed a picture of a burning house with the words: "Muggle family dies in a fire. Fire caused by Fiendfyre gave work to the Ministry. "

'My cousin Bellatrix said the intention wasn't to kill the Muggles, but punish them for burnin' down their house. Turns out they refused to leave, even with the house on fire.'

'Your cousin was there?'

'She neither confirms nor denies. I guess she was. Look at this one here: "Muggle wentunpunished after they ran into a passer-by old witch. 'It was an accident', he says." Hold it please, Ami. Now, look at this another paper: "young Muggle found dead at home is the same who ran into Mrs. Runcorn a month ago. Neighbours say that the dark mark was seen although it was not there when Ministry's officers arrived." See? He's only doing justice.'

And the boys spent all the night commenting acts of Voldemort and his followers, and as the Prophet was unfair to accuse them of outlaws, when everything seemed to indicate that they only acted when the law was unfair to wizards and witches or insufficient.


	9. Rose Petals

9. Rose petals

It was Friday afternoon, December 8th. The snow had taken the school grounds so relentlessly that it seemed to have not fallen in flakes, but it was as if the school had been hit in one shot by a giant snowball. Regulus went to the library to call Amifidel when he saw Remus Lupin who was trying to gather imaginary snowflakes into snowballs:

'Think fast, Peter!'

Excited to throw his second ball imaginary at Peter Petigrew, Remus threw a book toward his friend, which was not failed to be noticed by the librarian Miss Dora Pickwick, an old, witty and friendly witch, who deftly stopped the book in the air with a movement of her wand, putting it down safely on a nearby table. Then she faced Lupin and said firmly, though she smiled:

'Frankly, Remus, even you? I'll provide you a detention for making sure that you'll have no time for snow fights until Christmas Holidays. I want to see whether other students will dare to repeat what you did.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't really want that ... it was an accident ...'

Remus said looking out of the corner of his eye and winking at Regulus who couldn't refrain himself from laughing at the situation. Among all the friends of Sirius, Lupin was the only one from whom Regulus had some sympathy. Lupin approached him:

'Sirius was looking for you earlier this morning. It seems he received a letter from your mother that was not a Howler ...'

'I was in Herbology, where else could I be? I thought he knew ...'

Somewhat embarrassed and trying to avoid getting into the sensitive matter which was the relationship between the brothers, Lupin said:

'Oh, well, I guess he forgot it or intended to talk to you later.'

'Anyway, thank you, Remus.'

Regulus turned his back and began looking for Amifidel, his best friend. Theodor needed to spend more time studying than Regulus, which meant that he had to look for other company for his spare time, which invariably ended in an incident involving Rachel Broadmore and her endless bad mood.

'Hey, Theodor! Finishing the Transfiguration issue? Let's test the softness of the snow?' Regulus asked with a malicious face.

'Oh no ...' Theodor replied, discouraged. 'I can't go; I still have two sheets of parchments from Herbology and finish the summary of the Goblins Rebellions in the XVII century ...'

'What a pity! I finished them last night. Well, see you later, then ...'

'When you see Rachel send her my best wishes ...' Theodor said mimicking a snow ball.

'For sure...' Replied Regulus, pretending throw up a book against his friend, which was severely repressed by Miss Pickwick.

Luckily for him, he didn't meet Rachel. He was going out through the front door, whistling happily when he bumped into a girl who was practicing spells near the wall outside. She lost her balance and almost fell down, when Reg pulled her arm towards him forcefully, touching his face to hers lightly. The girl immediately became very red. He was astonished and let her drop on the ground:

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to pull you, I mean, to push you down ...'

Then he extended his hand again and helped her up. The girl remained silent facing Regulus. He, not knowing how to act or what to think, offered:

'What can I do for you?'

His question seemed to rouse her from a trance and she smiled, embarrassed:

'It's that I shouldn't be here ... I needed to practice spells, there're some that seem too complicated for me and ...'

'I can help you.' He said, vaguely.

'Um, okay.'

He asked her to do the spell that she was practicing. Regulus watched admiringly as he had not noticed this girl in school yet, because she was so beautiful, with her long and curly black hair, soft and light brown skin, perfect as a rose petal, matching with her grey eyes and immense eyelashes. He couldn't avoid to letting out a long breath. He had never looked at a girl this way before and it made him a little uncomfortable.

Pretending not to be disturbed by her beauty, he could notice, minutes later, she was making the movement with her wand so wrong. Then he helped her, taking in her hand to lead the movement. Immediately the cup which she tried to bewitch responded to her command and capsized down on the saucer. She turned to facing Regulus and smiled gratefully at him – his cheeks warmed a little in response. Both of them looked away. At this very moment, a group of Slytherin boys were coming; Snape and John were among them. Regulus was very embarrassed:

'Oh ... well ... my friends are there ... I'll see what they're doing. See you there ... Practice your spell, you're doing great.'

He ran to join them in a snow fight, fearing what they would comment if he spent a few more minutes in the company of a girl.

After a long and excited afternoon and with his clothes wet by the snow, Regulus came back to the castle with friends for dinner. Already in the Great Hall, he read the Evening Prophet, which Theodor was showing to him:

'Look! There're even more clues about You-know-who's whereabouts!'

It was another report about wizard's attack on Muggles, which Theodor was calling 'justice'. Regulus thoughts were somewhere else, and it was not Sirius whom he was looking for glancing over the house tables, for he was no longer remembered what Lupin had told him. It was that girl with grey eyes and delicate hands he had bumped after lunch for whom his eyes were scanning all the room. He was thinking about what an idiot he was by saying "practice the spell, you're doing great", as he had not asked her name nor which house she belonged (she wore no uniform, but a lilac coat). He was looking at the Ravenclaw table when Rachel realized he looking there, then she turned her so arrogant face and plunged into chitchat with her BFFs. A little irritated, Regulus turn his eyes back to the Slytherin table, while his brother arrived on the other side, commenting:

'Flirting with Rachel Broadmore, Reg?'

'For the purple Merlin's socks, Sir! Don't bother me! What do you want? '

'Our mother sent an owl ... Want me to take care of you on the train. '

What? Besides not being able to come back with his friends in the train, he must do the long trip with I-am-the-guy James and the brainless Peter Petigrew? What does she think he was? A baby? Regulus thought, but did not need to comment about his displeasure because Sirius would purposely not obey their mother:

'If you agree, Reg, we can say to Mrs. Walburga ...'

'I think it's great, Sir! See you! '

Then Sirius glanced over the Slytherin table, stopping momentarily to glance at Snape, who was pretending not to notice his presence there:

'Although I think it'd be better if ...'

'Sirius, no, please!' Regulus stood up to face his brother: 'they are my friends and ...'

'It's ok, Reg, ok ... I'm just kidding. See you.'

While Sirius walked back to the Gryffindor table, Regulus thought to have seen the girl with grey eyes leaving the great hall. Then he sat down again and finished his meal silently.


	10. Alice

Alice

In the following days, a strange phenomenon occurred; time had passed very quickly while the castle seemed to have gotten greater. He had never thought that it might be linked to his effort to find out who was that pretty girl whom he had met practicing spells outside the school … And there was not even a sign of her shadow anywhere in Hogwarts. He had not asked help from his friends as he didn't intend to explain whatever he was doing, because they knew nothing about girls yet. Actually, not even he understood. Definitely Regulus did not understand why he needed to see those green eyes once more or feel the smoothness skin of her hands. He did not understand why his heart raced whenever he saw a girl looking slightly like her and why there seemed to be a hole in his stomach, a hunger not sated with anything ... Before he knew it, it was time to take the train home for the Christmas holidays. He hadn't packed and he was a bit upset as his effort was in vain. He had woken up with a little hope that morning, since it was his last day at Hogwarts before Christmas and everyone probably would have breakfast together in order to come out at the same time to take the train.

He had just arrived at the Great Hall and already his eyes scanned every table eagerly. Once again it was unsuccessful. The beautiful girl seemed to have simply evaporated and Regulus wondered if she was figment of his imagination. But the soft touch of her skin was still in his memory.

Slightly irritated by his failure, he went down to the Slytherin dungeon without even finishing his coffee. When his friends arrived, he was throwing his clothes into the trunk anyway. Amifidel said, mischievously:

'Hey, Reg! The trunk isn't guilty you have woken up in a bad mood! Be gentle with your socks, they warmed your feet as Rachel would if she could ...'

_Rachel, always she_, Regulus thought, as he threw a very muddy sock on the friend, without saying a word.

'Ohhh, take it easy, buddy. Troll's stinky socks not!'

'Sorry, I'm a bit stressed-out, you know. I think it's because of my mother's request for me to come back with Sirius to his cabin ... ' Regulus said taking his sock back and throwing it into the trunk.

'But you won't, right?'

'Of course not!'

Then, John appeared at the bedroom doorway and warned them:

'It's time to go, hurry up!'

And saying that, he and Amifidel helped Regulus putting the rest of his belongings in the trunk and run down through the corridors to find others students who were already on their way to Hogsmeade carriages. With no option but join Rachel Broadmore in the last car, they get a place trying not look her in her eyes. She was with his brother, Richard, a big guy, Ravenclaw Beater, who looked like someone who would crush them at any time.

Rachel talked with her brother without taking her eyes off Regulus:

'You know, Richard. Yesterday was Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party. You had to have gone, it was great! Just for very important people, you know, they don't permit the entrance to everyone.'

'Oh, damn! I forgot Slug's party! I'll ask Mum to send an owl with some interesting gift for him, as I should apologize for my forgetfulness ... ' Regulus commented to Amifidel while noting Rachel's gaze of disappointed by hearing that he had also been invited. Her disappointment gave him some pleasure and he smirked to Amifidel 'I guess I won't need so many socks next year ...'

Both the boys burst into laughter. Very upset, Rachel pretended to look for something in a beaded handbag until they reached the Hogsmeade station.

Quickly they took the train and luckily Amifidel, John and Regulus found vacant for three in a compartment in which there were two Slytherin Quidditch players, dodging a long trip in the company of Rachel and her brother.

The players were humorous and joked anything, especially the stories of the last game in which they defeated Ravenclaw 370-110:

'And when the stupid Richard mistook the head of the Claws' seeker with a Bludger? _Oh, no, no! Richard, this isn't a Bludger! What do you think you're doing? Richaaaaard_!' Steve Laughalot spoke mimicking Ashley Riverson's voice while imitating the beater's stunned expression as he realized what he had done 'But it was too late! Ashley had no time to warn him ... I just want to see if he'll be able to play again ...'

'Yeah, but if Philip is unable to play, who they will put in his place?'

'Probably the Richard's sister, a first-year girl. I was watching her playing with them last weekend ... She is amazing as a seeker.'

_Rachel, her_ again. The mention of her existence was enough for Regulus invent some reason to wander through the corridors. As he passed in front of the compartment where Sirius was, Regulus realized his brother concealing a greeting he was done involuntarily by seeing him. Sirius was pretending not to have seen him for fear of having to invite him to join them. But Regulus did not care that he turned around and went on, he also didn't want to greet friends of Sirius and running the real risk of being seen with the Gryffindors.

He walked towards the front of the train and stood at the door with the prohibition sign 'No access for unauthorized persons'. Immediately he remembered Sirius telling him that he, as the eldest brother, gave him permission to enter. Regulus was smiling and shaking his head when she arrived:

'Hi.'

He jumped up, slightly startled. It was _her_. _She_. The girl with soft skin and green eyes stood before him, smiling:

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' She said. Her voice was like music for him.

'No, it was nothing. I was distracted ...' He replied, with an embarrassed smile.

And the girl smiled in response:

'Thank you for your help. I managed to do all right in Professor Flitwick's test.'

'I'm at your service whenever you want or need me.' Regulus answered smiling as he could no longer stop doing it.

And the two of them spent a few minutes in silence staring up at each other, until she looked down. When he followed her eye's movement, he found on her chest a badger of Hufflepuff:

'So you're a Hufflepuff? Formidable. It's a pity that our schedules are so different and we don't share any classes ...'

'It's really ... Slytherin, aren't you? I saw you throwing snowballs last Saturday ... You are very good in dodge from balls, you should be a great Quidditch player ... '

_She saw me playing ... She remembers me, she thinks I'm good_, thought Regulus, very happy. _How I had not seen her there?_ At that very moment some Hufflepuff girls arrived and pulled her by hand, saying:

'So here you are, Alice! We were looking for you everywhere. Let's go. Boys are doing great imitations of teachers, you must see them! '

Alice looked over her shoulder to Regulus, who was still standing in front of the wagon train service. Embarrassed and shyly, he said goodbye, waving at her. Alice. This is her name, he thought, pleased. Alice from Hufflepuff. Regulus was still smiling when the lady with pointed nose who sold sweets in the train arrived:

'All right, kid? Do you need something special from kitchen again? '

'No, thanks.'

He said, moving away, rubbing his palms on his pants because he had realized that they were strangely soaked with sweat. Quickly he came back to the compartment where his friends were talking animatedly about the national Quidditch championship and it suddenly brought him to reality because he neither had noticed that he already walked back the entire length of the train.


	11. Two rings, Christmas, 1972)

I know I promised you an "epical-and-adventure-story", but I'm still building Regulus as a character, he needed living each one of these moments to ending up betraying his master at the very end. So I would ask you to be patient. And I need a comment! Do it for me, please!

Two rings (Cristmas, 1972)

Regulus came back to the compartment and joined his pals who were still talking about Quidditch games. There was a great chance of Slytherin winning the championship that term, since they had won two of the three initials matches against the other houses. Only the match against Gryffindor had been a bit more difficult, and this was exactly the issue they were talking about when he slid the door open to enter:

'We have to change our strategy. Now that they have their new seeker, that guy called Potter, Gryffindor has more chances to win. He has eagle eyes and can fly quickly as a thought. We need to tackle him and distract him in any way possible. If Steve hadn't scored at the same time that Potter caught the Snitch, we would have lost the match.' Said Emma Vanity, the team captain, a girl with big eyes and thin lips, thin and very tall for her age. She played as a keeper and was promoted to captain when his predecessor, his friend and chaser Steve Laughlot, seventh year student, resigned from his post in order to study for NEWTs (because he wanted to become a apprentice healer at St Mungo's after his graduation).

Regulus wanted to return to the corridor soon as he heard Potter's name. _First Rachel, now Potter, it was just what I need_, he thought. But the corridor no longer had the same appeal as before now that he knew Alice wasn't there. She should be with her friends in a compartment full of Puffs, laughing from the imitations which the boys were doing. For a second he regretted not having been selected for Hufflepuff. Then he looked at his friends. They were almost choking with laughter from the malicious imitation that John was doing by remembering Potter catching the Snitch - lifting one leg and doing a pirouette, smiling foolishly as Sirius's friend was somewhat foppish. That scene turn off that foolish thought form his mind: definitely Slytherin was his place. He stretched his legs and relaxed. To his surprise, Emma pulled his head to her side, laying him in her lap and began to stroke him. It was enough: he had no doubt that he was in the right place. Then he closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep, betrayed by a smile that wanted not leave his face. Amifidel felt a bit of envy and regret for having ceded his place aside Emma to his friend and started making jokes:

'The little baby will sleep on Emma's lap, will you? Want a soother, do you?'

But the more his friend made fun, more Regulus snuggled on Emma's lap, who seemed to enjoy the whole situation. Much as Regulus pretended to sleep he ended up really falling asleep, and awakening when they were almost in London. His brother was waiting at the door, smiling. He knew that Sirius wanted to get off the train with him to avoid claims of Mrs. Walburga, therefore he did not asked what his brother wanted, just followed him down the corridor to where there were James, Peter and Remus. He sat next to Remus, while Sirius told them, smiling proudly:

'Do you know Slytherin keeper? Emma? I met my brother sleeping on her lap! That's it, bro! Don't miss even the older girls!'

The other three looked at Regulus with interest, by greeting him "great achievement." The train stopped and they came down, excited. Regulus tried to find Alice into the crowd, but his parents were already waiting on the platform, and they were in a hurry to go home.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, Regulus ran to his room, where Kreacher was waiting for him. The elf was anxious to know the news, which Regulus told him while excitedly fixing some Slytherin banners on the walls, stopping a few times to explain to the elf every detail of the school and his classes. Kreacher, as if it were possible, opened wide his eyes even more then close them, delighting as one could imagine himself into the described scenes.

On Christmas Eve, Regulus, Sirius and their parents had a family meeting at the house of their maternal grandparents, Irma and Pollux. The meetings of the Black family on the maternal side used to be animated, because they were quite noisy and it invariably ended in discussions or even duels. Sirius and Regulus never knew for sure when the adults were just talking or fighting because on both occasions what they were hearing, after all, was screams. And usually it was imitated by their cousin Bellatrix, who burst into laughter at the situation. Who never lost her composure was Narcissa, who looked down her nose upon her cousins and sisters, wishing internally have been born into a more elegant family. Andromeda used to laugh at Bellatrix's jokes though that night she remained silent.

To Regulus' surprise and Sirius's displeasure, Lucius Malfoy joined them a little before dinner, accompanied by his parents. Narcissa's eyes sparkled and her face lit up. Malfoy gave a huge bouquet of flowers to the hostess and another one which he distributed flower by flower for each women present. His gesture made the ladies enchanted and left Narcissa in the clouds. Sirius looked at Regulus and mimicked to induce vomiting with his index finger toward his mouth, but despite Regulus laughing at his brother; intimately he felt very instructive and recorded every detail from Malfoy's gesture in his memory.

The dinner was served and Lucius asked everyone's attention, standing up and clattering gently with a fork on a glass wine:

'During my second year at Hogwarts I had the pleasure of meeting the most beautiful flower that one could imagine. As beautiful as delicate, I could not resist her charms, her sweet perfume. To my delight she allowed me to follow in her footsteps since then, as her servant in love.' He looked at Narcissa and she smiled back encouraging him. He continued, turning to Pollux 'But a so delicate flower is not born in any garden, could only come from a celestial garden and eternal as the Black family.' Narcissa's grandfather smiled and looked at his son Cygnus, nodding across Malfoy's statement, who felt he had pleased the head of the Black family, then he looked Cygnus into his eye and finished his speech: 'and it's with great pleasure that I ask you Narcissa's hand in marriage. I would feel very honored to be part of your great family.'

Cygnus stood and stared at Malfoy:

'It will be an honor to have you in our family, son.' Then he rose his wine glass and proposed a toast, saying:

'_Toujour pour_! Long live the young couple!'

And everyone imitated his gesture, although Sirius and Andromeda had done it without demonstrating enthusiasm. Lucius stood up and walked to Narcissa, knelt and took her hand, placing a beautiful diamond ring, kissing her hand fondly and then everyone clapped. Narcissa was smiling from ear to ear and the whole family started the usual buzz that accompanied every Christmas dinner.

While the elves served the dessert, Andromeda seemed to fill up from courage and stood up, clattering her glass with a fork in an uncomfortable imitation of Malfoy:

'May I have your attention for a moment, please?' She waited a few seconds for everyone to be quiet and continued: 'it's with great joy that I want share with you that Ted Tonks did a wedding proposal to me at the end of last week and I -' she rose up her right hand from within the pocket and showed her hand with an engagement ring, as bright as Narcissa's one ' and I said "yes".'

'No!' Said her father and her grandfather at the same time, while her mother fainted and the whole family started talking loudly and all at the same time, demonstrating their discontent. Mrs. Walburga said:

'You cannot marry a Mudblood, dear! That, besides being a betrayal of the family, is a disgrace!'

'Don't call him that, Aunt Burga! He's as honest as we are. He works hard in the ministry, has a great career. And he's lovely, honest and loves me!' Andromeda shouted.

'Oh, I know, loves you! Bah! He didn't even have the decency to come here asking for your hand, as Lucius did ... And you speak of honor, you silly girl ...' Grandma replied, sharing her thoughts.

'Don't be two-faced, Grandma! He didn't come here to ask for my hand because you banned him from stepping in this house!'

And saying this, Andromeda left the table in tears, while Narcissa told her:

'Thanks for ruining my engagement party!'

Sirius followed Andromeda, who did not noticed him and hurried out through the front door of the house where she Disapparated. Regulus watched everything stunned and without saying a single word. Sirius came back and sat down at the table, whispering:

'Ridiculous!'

Regulus remained silent, his heart pounding hard. Then his imagination saved him from the bitter reality: he was doing a wedding proposal to Alice in that very same room, years later.


	12. Winter Holidays

12. Winter Holidays

The days seemed shorter because of the extensive holiday programming that Mrs. Walburga had done. Every day the boys had someone to pay a visit or to host at home, and when they thought they were going to have some quiet, their mother dragged them to Diagon Alley to shop. Sirius and Regulus didn't understand the purpose of it all and they regretted not having had a sister who could feel some pleasure in accompanying and talking with Mrs. Walburga.

Mrs. Black was committed to ensuring that she could keep them away from any dangerous activity. They didn't understand if this was due to the fact that Sirius had been involved in countless confusion in school in before the holidays or if it was because she was suddenly felt her kids were growing up and was afraid of losing them somehow. Every night, to maintain their sanity, Sirius and Kreacher went to Regulus's room for a match of wizard chess and in these moments the brothers never seemed to part. Issues such as Slytherin, Gryffindor, James and Severus had been considered taboo during these nightly meetings which made them exceptionally smooth, light and joyful.

They had just a particularly "bloody" match (queen of Sirius had been decapitated by a bishop of Regulus) and were now drinking some butterbeer which Kreacher had smuggled from the kitchen to Regulus bedroom while having a relaxed chat. Regulus was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed in front of Sirius, who was leaning against a dresser. Kreacher was sitting on the dresser, watching the boys as he sipped some butterbeer too. After a few minutes of silence, Sirius commented:

'I was thinking of Andromeda ... poor thing! '

They had not talked about it yet, Regulus was surprised to see that Sirius supported their cousin:

'_Poor thing_? Pity us who will have tarnished our family's name! Did you see Grandma was so devastated? And how about Aunt Druella? Andromeda brought her so much heartache! She should have thought about that before getting involved with a Muggle-born! '

'Ah, Reg! Don't you talk nonsense! How would she know that Ted was a Muggle-born before getting involved with him? Or do you think this is something that is written upon people's forehead? And if it were you? '

'I'd know.' Regulus said remembering what his mother always spoke to him: _Muggle-born stinks._

'Oh, of course! You don't have to worry 'cause Rachel's pure-blood ... '

Annoyed, Regulus looked at his brother and not even bother to respond. He was thinking of Alice. And if she was Muggle-born? No, that was impossible. She was delicately scented, couldn't be a Muggle-born. They spent a few minutes in complete silence, both brothers looking to Kreacher who seemed bewitched by the butterbeer mug. Then Regulus decided to ask:

'Sir, what do you think about Hogwarts's girls?'

'Hum .. When you say girls it means Rachel? If it's, um, I think ... '

'Of course we're not talking about Rachel! She's pretty and all, but her need for competition annoys me. She can be very unpleasant, you know... '

'I think she does so because she likes you ... She's not as unpleasant as well, just needs to be tamed. '

'Well, I don't want to do that! And please, Sir, let's consider Rachel as a taboo subject from now on. It was not what I wanted to talk about ... Tell me what you think about _the other_ girls.'

'Well, the girls are girls ...' Sirius replied embarassed. 'Actually I have no interest in anyone in special, what makes me interested in all of them ... But as Grandma Irma says _grasp all, lose all_ ... But my focus isn't the girls, but have fun. Fun with witchcraft, of course! Teachers can complain that me and ... well, we don't deliver issues on time always, but the truth is that James and I ... Hey! Stop twisting your nose when I say his name, he's my best friend!' Shouted Sirius. 'It's not like you think, he is a nice guy,' he added, lowering his voice. 'Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. But this taboo stuff is very complicated ...'

'Okay. I won't be annoyed anymore.' Regulus replied with a grin. 'It's late, let's go to sleep.' Saying that he stood up from the floor and laid down on the bed.

Sirius stood up, went to the door and turned out the light:

'Good evening, Reg.'

'Good evening, Sir, good evening, Kreacher.'


	13. Special nights

13. Special Nights

That night, Regulus had a restless sleep. He had dreamed he was a dragon tamer who was taming a Swedish Short-Snout in the moonlight. The scales reflected a silvery-blue atmosphere. When he finally managed to calm down and ride the dragon he had given him the name:

'Rachel.'

And he was speaking aloud the name of the girl he hated most in the whole school that he woke up, his blanquets were on the floor and he was sleeping crossed, his head and feet out of bed. Immediately he recalled the conversation with Sirius and smiled. He looked at his watch and it was still three o'clock. He stood up and left the room walking on tiptoe to Sirius's bedroom. His brother seemed sleeping like a rock. He sat at the foot of the bed and asked whispering to Sirius:

'What else do you know about me, Sir, that I don't know?'

Sirius awoke startled and sat up in his bed:

'Reg! What are you doing here? ' He whispered.

'Uh, nothing. I just had a nightmare. It must have been the butterbeer. "

'Do you want to tell your nightmare?'

'No, of course not. It was something with dragons, nothing else,' said Regulus, evading the question. He didn't want to talk about Rachel again, afraid to dream with her once more.

'Well, since you woke me up, how about a night snack?'

'Good idea, let's go.' Said Regulus, promptly, as he stood up and went through the doorway, closely followed by Sirius who was yawning.

And the two of them went silently into the kitchen. Sirius was preparing a tea when their father appeared in the doorway, startling them with his booming voice:

'So we have rats in the kitchen?'

Despite the face of sleep, Orion didn't seem angry to find the boys awake and ended up joining them and placing on the table an immense amount of cookies, cakes, breads, jams and spreads, what he called "doing a bite at dawn. "

'So you boys have learned to duel?'

'No,' replied Regulus, while Sirius answered 'yes'.

'So what are you waiting for? Grab your wands!'

'But Dad, it's not prohibited under age use the wand out of school?' Regulus asked.

'Not if Mom does not know. The ministry will know about the spells in this house, but they will have no way of knowing that it was not me. '

Immediately the two boys were rushing upstairs to get their wands. Their father was standing, waiting for them:

'Ok, ok. Try not to make too much noise. First you, Sir. Against me. Try to disarm me. '

Sirius and his father drifted away and then they turned to face each other. Sirius tried to disarm his father, but Orion not only disarmed him but also lowered his pants, then bursting into laughter. Sirius raised his pants, pulled out his wand and said smiling:

'I need to learn this spell. Once more, again? One, two, three: _expeliarmus_! '

Again his father was faster, and this time Sirius sat down on the floor because his legs had collapsed. Standing again, he asked:

'Once again, Dad.'

But this time he didn't count to three, just casted Levicorpus on his father who was hoisted upside down. He started laughing again. So Sirius casted the counter-spell and released Orion.

'Very good, Sirius. Really amazing! I don't care you haven't given me defense time, because in real life, in a combat situation, nobody is going to count to three before jinxs you. Now let's see how Regulus does.' He said, looking at his youngest son, encouraging him with his enthusiasm.

Then his father taught Regulus how to disarm and stupefy, the Jelly-Legs Curse, and Sirius taught Levicorpus and Liberacorpus. When they start dueling again, Walburga came to the kitchen and looked at the three in astonishment:

'What are you doing here at this hour? It's 6 am!'

'We are serving for your special breakfast of birthday, my dear,' answered Orion, showing the table set. 'It was supposed to be a surprise, it's not finished yet, but since you're here, let's eat?'

'But my birthday is in a month!'

'We know that, but the kids will be at Hogwarts in a month, so we decided to bring forward the idea of celebrating ... Sirius was', Orion said patting the back of his eldest son. Sirius understood the move and added:

'It was, Mom. The jam was a special touch of Regulus, who recalled that you love cranberry jelly.'

Walburga looked after her children and her husband suspicious, because he would not be sweating so much if he was just preparing breakfast, but she accepted the hoax and sat down at the table. The boys sat up and helped themselves, before returning to their beds, exhausted, scheduling with their father another duel meeting for the next night.


	14. King's Cross

14. King's Cross

At the door of the number 12, Grimmauld Place a few days later, the two brothers said goodbye to Kreacher who was repeatedly trying to persuade them to accept snacks packed into brown paper bags.

'Here. Kreacher made it for you. Cookies and cauldron cakes, some sweets... Take. Mr. Sirius and Mr. Regulus will like it.'

Annoyed, Regulus took the bag, which was too heavy to had just cookies, cakes and sweets. He opened the bag and realize that Kreacher was trying to give them some bottles of butterbeer.

'Thank you, Kreacher. They seem delicious. Took your bag too, Sir. You'll like it.'

Suspicious, Sirius grabbed his snack bag, though it was not his intention to make a fool of himself in front of his friends, arriving at the station bringing snacks from home. But by checking the package contents, he also thanked Kreacher for "the effort to cook so many sweets for them."

Such kindness had not pass unnoticed by his father, Orion, who was waiting beside the car in front of the house. However Orion didn't check its content as he trusted his sons.

They got into the car, which was already loaded with their luggage and owls. They sat on the back seat of the new black Rolls Royce which their father bought for the sole purpose of taking them to King's Cross Station.

His father, despite being a very traditional wizard, was also a great driver and regretted his wife Walburga did not like touring by car as he enjoyed doing it in high-speed on the highways around the city.

He waited outside the car while his wife gave Kreacher's mother, Flofy, an ugly, bent by the old age and look-servile elf, details on the day lunch menu. Orion opened the door of the car for his wife, helping her to sit, while giving her a tender kiss:

'Orion! In front of the Muggles! What will they think?' Walburga complained, frowning, however she was smiling slightly.

'They'll think their neighbors may be odd, but are loving and happy people.'

And by saying that, he closed the door and walked around the car, taking care to remove the snowflakes accumulated on his shoulders before sliding into the car.

'Ready?' Orion asked looking through the rearview mirror.

The boys responded with a nod.

'So, King's Cross here we go!'

Orion had bewitched the car so it wouldn't slip in the snow, and if it were not for the chaotic traffic that morning, they could arrive early at the station.

The boys talked excitedly in the back seat, talking in code about their nocturnal adventures with their father, in their secret club of duels.

Sirius was very excited and proud of his brother, so he described the previous night as the best of all because Regulus and he finally had faced each other in a duel and Regulus nearly won:

'Reg, I'm so proud of you! You nearly beat me! You're so fast, so agile! Remember me of standing at your side in a battle!'

'I hope I will... _You_ beat me, don't forget it!' He replied, grinning.

Their mother was a little suspicious about this talking and asked them which battle they were talking about. They stared at each other and replied "chess, mom", then they changed the subject quickly.

All this excitement from his brother lit a flame into Regulus's chest, inflating him like a balloon.

After his father confused a muggle that was about to fill the last car parking near the station, the Black family got out, the father took the trunks and placed them on trolleys without much effort, along with the owls.

The Black brothers were very happy and were talking loudly. Sirius was drawing Regulus attention for some muggles girls who were passing, as they were very beautiful. It left Mrs. Walburga extremely upset. The boys laughed, noting their mother's angry stare. Regulus, swept up by his brother, said:

'Girls are girls, Mum!'

'Regulus Black!' His mother scolded him, very nervous.

He realized he had rocked the boat and apologized to his mother shortly before passing through platform 9 ¾.

The platform was crowded, the train would leave in about 10 minutes. After saying goodbye to his parents, Sirius took his Gryffindor tie and tied it on his head, saying goodbye to Regulus before disappearing in the crowd:

'See you, Reg.'

Regulus took a deep breath although he felt his chest wither, as he understood that from that moment they were no longer brothers but Gryffindor and Slytherin boys.

He embraced his father again and his mother gave him a kiss on his forehead. Regulus was almost surrendering to melancholy that pervaded him every time he was apart from his brother, when he saw the most beautiful girl of Hogwarts boarding the train: Alice.

If before he did not want to leave his parents because he felt deep in his chest that the more delayed to get on the train, the more prolonged the wonderful winter holidays he had beside his family. But now he felt an urgent necessity in rushing to grab a seat on the train, perhaps near a certain cabin full of Hufflepuff girls...


	15. Back to Hogwarts

15. Back to the Hogwarts

Regulus was so happy to be back that was smiling for no apparent reason, talking loudly and gesturing during the first dinner at the castle. The holidays were fantastic, though short but being there without being under the wing of his overprotective mother, his father or even Sirius was an indescribable feeling of freedom.

His friends John, Theodore and Jack told him their animated adventures during the winter holidays but it was nothing if compared to what he had experienced:

'You had to see when I bewitched some snowballs to hit the muggle who lives next to my gran's house, he had no idea it was me who threw the balls because they were coming from all directions ... it was very cool! Almost peed my pants with laughter!' 'Theodor said shaking his head and laughing.

'Did you cast magic in your gran's?' John asked suspicious.

'Well, I did it with my brother's wand, who is of age. We received a notification, but when the officials from Ministry of Magic checked my wand and found that the last spell I did was for Professor Flitwick's test, they thought that they had made a mistake. Granny even shouted at them that they should be looking for You-Know-Who instead of worrying about children and their mischief. '

'Actually,' Jack said, 'talking about You-Know-Who, anyone knows anything about him?'

Everyone turned to Regulus, hoping he would bring fresh news from his cousin Bellatrix:

'Sorry, I've to disappoint you. The last time I saw my cousin was at dinner on Christmas Eve at my gran's and she didn't tell us anything about him. In fact, the dinner was quite tumultuous, since Lucius Malfoy asked Narcissa's hand in marriage and then my cousin Andromeda - Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister - told us the Muggle-born that she is dating also dared to propose.'

The others three looked at him amazed:

'She didn't accept, did she?' Asked Amifidel.

'Who? Andromeda? Of course she accepted! I didn't tell you the dinner was a mess?!'

'Then you'll have a Muggle in your family?' Jack asked indignantly.

'Yes and no. In theory, yes. However, from the moment she marries, she no longer be considered part of _family_. In fact, we have no news of her since that day.'

'Yeah, yeah ... But You-Know-Who? Does anyone know anything?' John asked, his mouth full of buttered potatoes.

'Here, look.'

Amifidel took beneath his robes, a small folder in which he had kept many of the Daily Prophet's clippings.

'Hey, not here.' Muttered Regulus, hiding the folder under the table 'there's always someone watching ...'

At that very moment, Rachel approached the table, followed by four girls from her house.

'Bringing prohibited material into the school, Black?' She teased, 'oh, no, it must be the Amifidel's pacifiers collection ... Look at how he's worried that someone else can see what you're hiding ... '

Regulus and his friends, when they heard the voice of Rachel did not even bother to turn around to see who was speaking. Regulus said:

'For Merlin's pants, Rachel! If you have nothing better to do, go to see whether I'm not at the outside ...' Regulus said, staring at her.

'Of course you're here, Black! And before you proceed talking such a nonsense, for your information, Black, _I_ have better things to do.'

'Oh, yeah, staying in the girls' bathroom checking whether your nose is in the right place, because it says that whoever pokes their nose into everyone's issues indiscriminately could lose it anywhere ...'

Rachel ignored his provocation and said what she wanted to:

'I won't waste my time with you, Black, I must to sleep early this evening, because tomorrow morning I'll have Quidditch practice ...'

'If I were you, Miss Broadmore, I'll take care not to fall off the broom ...' Regulus warned, though he didn't know why he had spoken this since there was no reason.

'Why would I fall, Black?'

'I'm just warning you ...' Regulus said who thought it best to give a vague answer and plant some doubt or fear into Rachel's mind instead inventing a lie. Which ended up having exactly the result he wanted as she returned to the Ravenclaw table looking slightly scared.

'Why did you say it, Reg?' John asked, curious.

'Do you know something?' Added Jack.

'Of course not! I just wanted to scare her a bit and make her shut up.' Regulus said smirking.

'You're a genius, Reg! Did you see her face? She was really scared!' Amifidel said impressed.

Regulus smiled satisfied, flicking his black hair back off his face, in imitation of the gesture that his brother did when he was proud of himself. The gesture reminded him of his winter holidays and the night duels:

'I need to show you some things I learned during holidays ...' He said, keeping them in suspense.

'What?' The three other boys asked at once.

'I'll show you in the dorms,' he said as his eyes followed Alice leaving the Great Hall accompanied by her friends. As she passed, she smiled shyly at him, lowering her eyes then blushing. Regulus sighed. It was truly wonderful to be back at Hogwarts.


	16. The challenge

The Challenge

In a hurry, the four boys came to their dorm in the dungeons. Regulus looked at the walls with immense satisfaction, sipping a greenish atmosphere and delighting himself in certainty of belonging to that place. Suddenly Amifidel interrupted his thoughts:

'And so, Reg? What do you wanna show us?'

'Take it easy, Ami. Wait for everyone to change their clothes, get comfortable ... well, you know.'

'Comfortable for?' John asked, curious.

Regulus just smiled.

'Gee, I think Black's trying to kid us and has nothing to show ...' Jack instigated.

'Nothing, huh? Grab your wand, Jack!' Replied Regulus with a mischievous stare. 'Do you know how to duel?'

'Duel? Of course not... I mean, I know something…' Said Jack, changing his mind, for not showing himself as a looser in front of his friends.

'Well, then you must know we have to move away', said Regulus, getting some distance from his friend, 'and so greeting our opponent' and Regulus slightly nodded, happy for noticing his friend staring at him, his mouth and his eyes widely open. 'And then, _Expelliarmus_!'

Jack's wand flew high, spinning in the air, and Regulus caught it quickly. His others friends were surprised.

'Black, how did you do – ' Amifidel didn't have time to finish his question, as Regulus was so eager to tell them everything in details about his familiar duel club:

'It was my dad... and Sirius. My dad and Sirius taught me how to disarm and some jinxes...' Regulus returned the wand to Jack and the three friends made a circle around Regulus, who told them his nocturnal adventures, sharing what he had learned from his family with his friends, who were gaping at him.

They slept late that night, very excited about their plans reproduce the dueling club at Hogwarts. Jack was still a little annoyed at being disarmed by his friend, so, before sleeping, challenged Regulus to show some jinxes in practice:

'I do not know, no, Black ... I think you're exaggerating ... You couldn't have learned all this spells in so little time ... Grab your wand again ...'

'Oh, Jack ... it's a bit late. How about we let it for tomorrow?' He answered, yawning.

'Hey! Tomorrow you could jinx someone for us to see!' John suggested.

'Yeah, good idea! What about Rachel? That story about pacifiers doesn't leave my mind, she deserves ...' Amifidel spoke looking around, asking for supporting.

'Ok. Rachel. Tomorrow. What will it be? I can't lower the pants of a girl or stand her upside down, that would be awkward. '

'How about jelly-legs course? I doubt you can ... My brother has tried it on me and failed ... ' Decided, finally, Jack.

With the challenge set for the next day, Regulus's excitement naturally was growing at each and every second. He could not sleep because of the anticipation of seeing Rachel dancing under the wave of his wand.

The day after they didn't see Rachel anywhere. That night, Jack defied:

'I think you're trying to dodge from jinxing her and leading us to places that you know she wouldn't be. For an example, at no time you went to the library, Black.'

'Didn't know that Peeves is throwing some books at everyone? Miss Dora Pickwick is looking for someone who could stop him... Perhaps you can volunteer yourself for helping her. Anyway, it's obvious Rachel isn't there. Tomorrow I'll find her and you'll see what it means "dancing without music".'

Nevertheless, the following day it was no different, Rachel wasn't anywhere. Regulus was so engaged with his search for Rachel, that he did not noticed Alice as she passed him on the third floor leaving the Transfiguration class. He could only think of Rachel, she needed to find her; he wanted Jack to shut up.

However, it looked like she really was telling the truth when she said that would practice Quidditch because there was not even a shadow of her anywhere for three long days. Then came Wednesday.

He and his friends were walking down the stairs to the dungeons after breakfast for the class of Professor Slughorn. Regulus could feel his heart racing as he knew that inevitably he would meet her since Slytherin shared Potion classes with Ravenclaw. With his wand in his right hand, Regulus Black down the steps every two, feeling growing desire within him to see her. That's when he remembered his dream: the image of the dragon came to mind, along with his brother's words "she just needs to be tamed." This was enough to stumble on the last step, falling flat on his face, his right hand with the wand stretched ahead, at the feet of none other than Rachel Broadmore.

She turned to him and said:

'Ah, it could only be you ... Finally you have found your place, Black, at my feet ... '

Regulus stood up, his eyes overflowing with anger, thinking about hexing her right there in front of all Slytherin and Ravenclaw first year students. However the teacher, seeming to anticipate what was about to happen, grabbed Regulus by the arm, saying:

'I was just looking for you, Black. I'll need your help for this class. You don't mind being my assistant today, don't you?'

Regulus shook his head to put his ideas in the right place and agreed:

'Of course not, Professor. It will be a pleasure.'

Professor Slughorn really had the need for a helper, because the potion that he would teach that day needed to be done in pairs. However, whether it was true or not that he was thinking of asking Regulus to do it, one never knew for sure. Once he quickly explained Regulus what they would do, Slughorn waited until everyone settled down in their seats and said:

'Good morning, everyone. An excellent day to make potions, isn't it? I know everyone's eager to begin our lesson, but first I must transmit a message from the Headmaster. The Headmaster is made aware that the Ministry had a lot of work last holidays for suspecting that some of our students were doing magic outside the school, which is forbidden, as everyone knows. The truth is that the ministry could not determine whether it was under age who did it or no. So, they are improving their tracking of underage spells. We were also aware that some of our students are jinxing others in the corridors with greater frequency these days than earlier in this term. He warns that here you, instead of being tracked, you're under his eyes. Moreover, whoever is caught bewitching his or her pals, will be punished as well. We have had five cases of poorly executed spells in the past three days that ended up taking the student to the hospital wing. So please do not break the rules. Now I recommend that you open the book on page 285.'

'I thought he was saying that we must know the spell before casting it on others', John whispered into the ear of Amifidel, who inevitably started laughing.

Regulus felt he had to take extra care not to be caught. Without realizing it, had spent the entire class staring at Rachel, so when the class ended while he helped his teacher put the materials back to the shelf, Slughorn said:

'I understand that Rachel is very beautiful, Black, but you need to be more discreet if you win her heart ... Ah, young love ... '

'I don't want to win her heart, professor, I just wanted to ...'

'Do you wanted what? Come on, come on, maybe I can help ...'

'Nothing, Professor. I was wondering if she will really play Quidditch this year ...'

'Oh, that? Yes, she actually joined the team, as the last Ravenclaw Seeker didn't recover from her brother's... Richard beat his own pal, during the last game before Christmas. Do you not know about that?' Regulus shook his head. 'This girl has talent, I think she inherited it from her father, and ... 'Professor Slughorn was lost in reverie describing skills of Charles Broadmore and his brother, until recently they were amazing beaters of Falcomouth Falcons. 'Though they were famed for brutality with which they played', said the teacher, without realizing that Regulus was not paying attention to his words.


	17. Valentine's Day: Meeting and Missing

17. Meeting and Missing

Jinxing Rachel was out of the question for the following days. In fact, the whole month that followed, besides not meeting her, the vigilance on the part of the teachers and prefects had fallen on the first-year students as the noon sunlight: nothing could be done that was not noticed by them. Regulus, in his eagerness to show his acquisitions, had asked for his roommates if any of them was willing to be jinxed. He didn't tell them if he knew the counter curse or not which discouraged any volunteers.

It was Wednesday, Feb. 14th. During Herbology, a second-year girl, who Regulus usually saw with Severus Snape, came up to him:

'Regulus Black? Someone asked me to deliver this to you.'

'Huh? Who?'

'Sorry, I can't say. It's part of my job.' She said, pointing to her own chest where there was a red badge, heart-shaped, on which was written: "Lily - Cupid."

He read at her badge and said, timidly:

'Oh, okay. Thank you, Lily.'

Regulus received a pink envelope, tied with a red satin ribbon. Inside the envelope was the following note:

"I'd love to meet you later at Professor Slughorn's party." Nothing more. No name of sender. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but did not know the handwriting of any girl because he had never exchanged notes with any of them. It was not the handwriting of his friends, not even his brother's, who could be playing a joke. Anyway, he had been invited to a Valentine's Day party that Slughorn was promoting, so he would go. He put the envelope in his pocket, taking care that no one could see it, although the presence of Lily at the greenhouse #1 was not gone unnoticed.

'What did the Snape's girl want?' Amifidel asked, curious.

'Um, she isn't Snape's girl, she's just his friend, I guess. Anyway. She wanted to deliver an invitation to Slughorn's party tonight. '

'Huh, but I guess professor Slughorn gave you one of that last week, at the end of Potions class.'

'Yeah. He did... I think he forgot about it.' Regulus said.

After class, Regulus took a careful bath, scrubing his hands blackened by Poisenttia's sap - for sad coincidence Professor Sprout had received a lot of Poinsettia from Mexico, which needed to be cut and stored that afternoon, and its dried sap didn't leave his fingers and nails easily.

Regulus combed his hair and got dressed with elegance, a black silk shirt, an overcoat black as the night, black pants slightly wider at the end, which almost completely covered the black shoe that shone like a mirror - Kreacher's work. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied. _"Who could be she?"_ He picked up his dirty clothes and checked the note again.

"I'd love to meet you later at Professor Slughorn's party."

Then sat up on a stool in the corner of the bathroom: it should be a joke. Surely Sirius would find it very amusing to see his brother searching for a mysterious girl during the party ... But would he find her? Was Sirius invited? Regulus did not know. After checking his fingernails once more, he got up and went back to the dorm to pack his dirty clothes. The other boys had not yet returned from the Great Hall. In no hurry, he packed his belongings and left. At the door of the common room, he heard a noise behind him. He turned. Severus Snape was also dressed all in black, in his best clothes, his hair amazingly silky after bathing.

'Are you going to the Slug's party? Regulus asked.

'Yes.'

'Let's go together, then?'

Severus examined him from head to toe and replied:

'Let's, Black.'

The two boys hurried to the Slytherin Head's party. Even before opening the doors they could hear the music permeated with cheerful talking. Severus grabbed the doorknob and entered quietly confident, closely followed by Regulus, who was still somewhat afraid because of the note. Professor Horace spotted them and came to receive them with open arms.

The room was finely decorated in shades of pink and red, even somewhat cloyingly sweet, both in colour as in scent. It appeared to have been bewitched to get bigger and hold more people than would normally be there. The party was crowded with people whom Regulus did not know, including some celebrities. Severus soon met Lily and disappeared in the crowd.

He was feeling very much out of place here, so Regulus wandered around the party. There was no sign of Sirius nor his friends, so maybe that note was not be a joke. There could really be a girl waiting for him somewhere. It'd better to keep an attentive looking through the crowd.

In the center of the room was a large tube of glass, almost four feet tall, filled with a bubbly-pink potion. From the steam that rose in mesmerizing spirals, gave off a pretty interesting smell according to Regulus, though he could not figure out what it was. From the ceiling to the top of the tube there was a silver chain where a small hatchet was hung, and below floating in the air, a huge heart card, which read:

"Break in emergency." Just below, there was a label: "Amortentia from the Apothecarium of Horace E. F. Slughorn, jan/1973."

Regulus stood, seemingly mesmerized by the bubbles that rose and fell in the potion when he saw through this, Alice's round-face smiling. Her lilac dress covered her feet and swayed gently as she approached him and said:

'Interesting, isn't it?'

' Yeah, lots of bubbles ...' He replied, blushing.

'Are you enjoying the party?'

'Oh, I've just come.'

'I'm feeling a little awkward among lots of red hearts and all this stuff...'

'Me too...'

'I never been to a party like this before, I think my parents always considered me too young for that.' She said, smiling, eyes unfocused.

'Ah, my first time too ... Are you enjoying it?' He asked, not knowing what to say or where to put his hands.

'It's nice, but a bit noisy', she said looking around and smiling again.

'Do you wanna… um… dan ... dance?' He ended up asking, since he had just realized they were in the middle of the dance floor.

Alice did not answer immediately. Then he raised his eyebrows and chewed his lips. He was very curious to know whether she was the one who had sent him the note.

'We'll dance later, ok?' She answered, blushing. 'How about some snacks? I was looking at the table... they are all so beautiful and colourful that it's almost a pity to eat! Come see!'

Alice pulled Regulus by his hand, guiding him through the crowd. Regulus no longer felt the ground wherever he went, he seemed to be floating. But a voice brought him quickly to the ground:

- Black!

Suddenly Alice stopped, Regulus almost fell on her. He turned to look, though it's not needed, because he recognize that voice anywhere: Rachel. She looked beautiful in a long dark-blue, strapless dress and a white scarf down her back, looking slightly older. Alice quickly dropped his hand.

'Hi, Rachel.' Regulus said downhearted.

'Hi, Black ... and you are?'

'Alice MacMillan. We do lessons Care of Magical Creatures together, remember?'

'Oh, yes... I think I saw you there ...' Rachel replied, uninterested. 'Where are you going, Black?'

'We're going to get something to eat ...'

'Okay, I'm going with you.'

_"I'm going with you? How's that? Who invited you?" _Regulus thought, but didn't say anything. They reached a table laden with delicious food heart-shaped. Regulus and the two girls ate a little, Rachel did not stop talking a minute, catching Alice's attention to the other girls' dresses with dismissive comments. Regulus listened to them, wishing Rachel just got tired of them and would bother someone else with her uninteresting conversation. Finally, she spoke:

'I feel like dancing.'

Regulus immediately lowered his head and pretended not to hear. Which wounded Rachel's pride:

'You think I'm crazy for wanting you to dance with me, Black? My feet and my new shoes would not endure being trampled by your clumsy feet. I'll dance with someone more interesting ...' And so saying, she slithered off the scarf from her shoulder and smiled at a fourth-year boy nearby. Immediately the boy invited her to dance. Regulus then turned to the table, where it should be Alice, saying:

'Finally got rid of her ... Alice?' He said, looking for the girl who had disappeared into the crowd. Regulus had not noticed, but as soon as Rachel had spoken about dancing, Alice slipped away from the party as she thought he was going to dance her.

Regulus searched for her but did not find Alice anywhere, and then he decided to get out. He was almost to the door when he saw Severus talking with Lily. Severus's eyes were shining and he smiled in a way never before seen by Regulus, who suspected that his pal had drank Amortentia, but in his hand, just a bottle of butterbeer, still full. Black smiled sadly and waved 'bye' to Snape, who saw nothing …


	18. Mr Filch

18. Mr. Filch

In the days following Valentine's Day, joy had filled Regulus's heart. Although he had not seen Alice since then this fact was not bothering him. There's something in his heart telling him that she was the one who sent him the note. He was in pretty high spirits at the end of the boring class of History of Magic:

'It's finally over!' Regulus said smiling as he left the room.

'What's over?' asked a husky voice right behind him. Regulus turned. At this moment, he saw the new caretaker of the school, Argus Filch, who looked severely and behind the caretaker, the window was wet with melting snow.

'The snow, sir. Look: it's melting! Finally we'll have some sunshine ...'

Mr. Filch looked through the window and said, already moving away:

'Indeed.'

Once Mr. Filch disappeared in the overcrowded corridors with students, his friends Jack, John and Theodor joined him.

'Where were you?' Regulus asked, frowning.

'We were hoping you would get rid of the caretaker ... Sinister person he is... It seems he was employed to take care of unruly students ...' Theodor said.

'Yeah, I heard it was in honor of your brother and his friends, Reg ... It seems the teachers were not able to keep them on the straight and narrow and they asked for reinforcements. They say Filch likes spanking ...' John told him, looking scared.

'Hey, the new caretaker has just started working here; about three days, and you already know all this?' asked Regulus as he was suspicious it could be an exaggeration or a big lie, or a gossip which someone enjoyed spreading through the castle corridors.

'It was Snape who said he heard your brother Sirius screaming in the caretaker's dungeon, something like: "what do you think I am? A house elf? Will you iron my hands, you moron?" But a Gryffindor girl said she heard Sirius giggling, saying the punishments of the caretaker seemed tickling when compared to that from your mother, Reg ... is it true?' Asked Jack.

Everyone, wide-eyed, looked at Regulus, who frowned and laughed.

'My mom is like a dog whose bark is worse than its bite ... though for the elves her treatment is different, yeah… Poor Kreacher… Anyway, maybe Sirius was talking about it.' Regulus pondered. 'Or just wanted to show he wasn't in pain when he's really suffering. Sirius is too proud.' He nodded.

The four boys were going to the Charms classroom when they saw some Gryffindor students ahead, walking without any hurry along the corridor and blocking the path. Quickly Regulus recognized one of the boys - the blond and skinny boy, shark-shaped face - as one who had laughed at Alice when she was not able to cast some spells the day he met her. Then an idea popped in his head:

'Quick, hide yourselves!'

The boys hid themselves behind the door of an empty classroom.

'What's happening?' Theodor whispered.

'You'll see. Be quiet.' Regulus whispered motioning with one of his hands, while picked up his wand with the other and waited.

When the Gryffindors were close enough, Regulus waved his wand and muttered:

'_Locomotor Wibbly.'_

At the same moment, the blond boy's legs have lost strength and he tried to stand upright a few seconds, performing a strange dance until he collapsed on the floor. His friends picked up their wand and looked to see from where the spell came from:

'There's someone wanting to play ... ' Said a tall boy with black curly hair, while he was looking around.

It was when Mr. Filch appeared in the corridor with some second-year students, including Snape and Lily.

'A-ha! Wanting to play? You'll play in my room!' Filch said, pulling the black-haired boy by his arm.

'But it wasn't me, not me, I swear!' The boy shouted.

Snape looked down and saw the blond shark-shaped face boy still unable to stand upright. He quickly grabbed his wand and did the counter curse. Beside him, Lily sighed:

'I'm very proud of you, Sev. You have a great heart ... I don't know why the caretaker didn't undo the spell ... Poor Prewet, on the floor like that ... It's actually very fortunate you came here right now.' She said smiling, gazing at him.

They continued walking. Then Severus saw Regulus Black behind the door, so he nodded covertly.

After lunch, Regulus was leaving the Great Hall when Snape handed him a note, muttering under his breath:

'Not here.'

Regulus nodded and disappeared into the crowd. He had almost reached the top of the stairs to the third floor when his friend Theodor reached him:

'Hey, Reg, what did Snape give you?' Theodor asked.

'A note, Ami. I haven't read it yet. Come here.'

They went down the hall and then he opened the piece of parchment:

"Club duels. 22:00, 5th floor. "

'Hem, hem.'

They heard Filch clearing his throat right behind them.

'What do you have there, boys?'

'Nothing.' Theodor answered turning and showing his empty hands.

'And you, boy?'

Regulus had no doubt: he quickly put the piece of parchment in his mouth before turning, showing his hands.

Mr. Filch looked him in the eye.

'You must be hiding something that you doesn't wanna show me,' he said raising his eyebrow, 'show me your pockets.'

Regulus showed his empty pockets and school supplies, disguising his overstuffed mouth and feeling the cold sweat from his forehead dripping into his eyes.

'I know you must have something hidden somewhere. Open your mouth.'

Now he was really in trouble.

'Uh-huh' Regulus muttered, shaking his head as he swallowed the wet note. Then, very reluctantly, he opened his mouth and showed it was empty.

'I'll report this to Professor Slughorn. I guess you shouldn't show us such humiliation ...' Amifidel said full of courage.

'You're free to do it, boy. I'm keeping my eyes on you. '

Then the boys moved away quickly. When they were away from Filch, shortly before entering the Transfiguration classroom, Theodor asked:

'What did you do with the parchment?'

'I swallowed it.'

'And now?'

'Well, I think it will be digested ...'

'I'm not talking about that. The club, how about the club?'

'Take it easy: 22:00, 5th floor. Memorized. Now it's better we entering to the class before end up getting a detention and so bye-bye duelling club... '

The boys entered the classroom very excited with the idea of being part of a kind of secret society later that evening.


	19. Slytherin Duelling Club - part 1

19. Slytherin Duelling Club

That night Regulus didn't feel like eating any dinner, he was eager to go to the duelling club. Theodor was also very excited, he could hardly contain himself. He looked at Snape at every moment during dinner, waiting for an opportunity to talk with him about the club, which Regulus didn't allow him to do.

After dinner they went to the bedroom and did their best to pretend they were going to sleep because Jack and John had not been told about the club. But the efforts of Regulus and Theodor were not efficient:

'Hey, Jack! Look Ami will sleep with his feet in shoes!' John said, pulling off Theodor's blanket.

'It should be to match with Reg, who is wearing shoes too ...'

Saying this, Jack and John stayed still in front of the beds of Regulus and Theodor, crossing their arms and frowning. Then John said:

'If you don't tell us where you are going tonight we won't let you leave.'

Theodor looked at Regulus shrugged as if to ask 'what next?' Regulus said:

'I received an invitation to a duelling club scheduled for tonight, I intend going up there to see how it is.'

'And wouldn't you tell us? What kind of friends are you?' Jack asked indignantly.

'Actually I wanted to see what it's like before inviting you. I also thought it'd be appropriate to ask for permission to take two more guys there ... You know, Snape was so mysterious that I was afraid ... But now that you already know, we'll all go. Hurry up, it's 21:45. The club starts at 22:00.'

Regulus could not tell whether his explanation was satisfactory or not because the boys didn't ask anything else. Once the excitement of Regulus and Theodor gripped Jack and John, this misunderstanding was overcome.

Once everyone was dressed again, Regulus said:

'We have to go to the 5th floor, the one with the entrance of the clock tower, near the corridor of the hospital wing.'

'And what are we waiting for? Come on!' Theodor said, excited.

'Not yet. I think you should remember that we shouldn't be out of our beds at this hour, right?' The three of them nodded. 'And four boys walking through the corridors at the same time will draw much attention. I propose a plan: I leave now, you count to twenty, Theodor and go out too, after it Jack count to 20 and can go out and finally John waits another twenty seconds before leaving the room. We'll meet on the 5th floor. Right? '

'Okay.' They said at the same time.

'Another thing, if someone is caught: no club talk, no boys out of beds. Invent a stomach-ache or something else that justify running for the hospital wing... This night promises to be the first of many nights of adventures... Try not get a detention or to be expelled from the club before entering. Got it? '

The three of them quickly agreed. Everyone could only think of going to the club, and then Regulus went out.

(This chapter is too extensive, so I slit it into 3. In two days I'll post the next part)


	20. Slytherin Duelling Club - part 2

The Slytherin common room was dark; he could barely seeing the furniture as he tried not to bump into them. Regulus reached the corridor quickly, hoping that his friends did as agreed and none of them were caught.

Unfortunately there was not any staircase which led him to the fifth floor directly, because it was built on the highest part of the land of Hogwarts. The stairs to access it was placed on the third floor, on the opposite side of the school. He hurriedly walked through the long corridor, taking care to go unnoticed. However, when he reached the third floor, Regulus spotted the Slytherin Prefect - Rosier - who was going the same way. For not knowing how the prefect would judge him, he waited in the shadows for few moments until Rosier vanish upstairs. This time was enough for Theodor to reach him:

'What happened, Reg?' He whispered into Regulus' ear, who was awfully frightened by the sudden arrival of his friend. He had to stifle a scream with his hands.

'Ah, it's you! It's nothing, I just saw Rosier ahead. As I don't know if he is in agreement with the club, I thought it best to wait. Now let's go!' He replied in lower voice.

The two boys were climbing the stairs when Jack and John overtook them, panting.

'I think we saw Peeves, hurry up!' Said John.

Then the four friends rushed up the stairs, coming quickly on the 5th floor. They were walking when Severus came out of the shadows behind a suit of armour:

'I see you've invited your friends, Black.' Severus said, with surprise and disappointment at the same time.

Regulus responded by shrugging his shoulders, a bit embarrassed. Will Severus want to duel him? But before he could think about it, Snape whispered:

'Come on, here. Don't make noise.'

Snape led them to the end of the hallway, entering behind the pendulum clock. On the ceiling was a trap door. Then he took out his wand and cast a spell that left the trap door momentarily pink. Then someone opened the trap door inside and down a wooden ladder. He walked backwards to give space for the ladder and said:

'Let's go up.' He muttered.

Severus and the boys climbed the ladder. They reached which would be the back of the tower clock face, the one, who had handed down the stairs, vanished by a narrow corridor and walked through a door that was the end of it. After the last kid was up, they lifted the ladder and closed the trap door, care not to make any noise, which did not make much sense because the machine's tower clock already made enough noise to disguise others.

They followed the narrow corridor after Snape, who knocked seven times as who drew the number seven on the surface of the door: four knocking to the right, three descending knocking slightly to the left. Then it opened up to a small lobby where there was a spiral staircase. Regulus looked downstairs, but could see nothing, because the stairs were too dark and really extensive.


	21. Slytherin Duelling Club - part 3

The five boys descended the stairs that seemed to have about eighty steps and were flanked by rustic stone walls, appearing to have been opened in the rock of the hill. When they reached the end, the space was large and well lit. There were no windows there, just a few torches on the walls. There were nine students from Slytherin: Avery and Mulciber from the second-year, Emma Vanity: 3rd-year, Augustus Rockwood: 4th-year, Gibbon: 5th-year, Jugson and Rosier from the 6th-year, Steve Laughalot of 7th-year. Rosier rebuked to Snape:

'When invited you to the club I knew I was doing stupid things ... Now you come here bringing toddlers! Here we don't change diapers, Snape!'

Snape faced him without blinking an eye and pleaded, although it sounded like an order:

'I asked Black after seeing him hexing Prewet. Give him a chance.'

'Hum... Okay, who doesn't do it well tonight is out. No second chances. And it'll be severely punished if he denounces us, that's right?'

The boys nodded, somewhat frightened. Emma went to meet them, smiling:

'Very nice to see you here, boys! Don't pay attention to Ros, today he's sulking. Well, I guess you don't know how our club works, isn't it?'

The boys shook their heads 'no.'

'We gathered here once a week, for sharing experiences, teaching spells to each other and training our agility. It's pretty cool. Today I'll help you, train a bit before you starting duelling, ok? Black, come here.'

Regulus approached her. They already knew each other from the train, there was even a certain intimacy between the two since he had spent hours sleeping on her lap. He smiled and she smiled back.

'Well, guys, listen up. What you need to know is that, first we give a certain distance of one another, then ...'

Regulus completed the sentence:

'After we bow to each other, and then started the duel: _Expelliarmus_!'

Emma's wand was blasted out of her hand and would fall to the floor in a dark corner when Regulus threw himself to the floor to pick it up. Then he gave it to its owner, gently.

'Well done, Black! You're really good!' She said smiling broadly, 'but here we try to jinx the other who should try to block the jinx before attempting to disarm. Anyway, I was impressed. And you were pretty fast to pick up my wand... I'll remember you when we have a vacancy for a seeker on the team ...'

Jack, John and Theodor looked Regulus with some envy, for all the attention that once again he received from Emma. Noting this, Regulus said:

'Emma, I had some practice with my dad and my brother this summer, I'd like to watch my friends now. How about you teaching Ami, Jack and John before we try to duel? They have never duelled before and it'd be a pity if Rosier gets one of us out of the club.'

She nodded, but was clearly more interested in duelling Regulus. While Emma taught spells to his friends, Regulus walked around the room until he reached the corner where Snape and Avery were casting spells one against the other. He found it very instructive and sat in a corner to observe better.

At the same time one casted the spell, the other blocked on the other side, which gave the impression that neither of them were casting spells, just screaming and waving their wands. Regulus was amused that he thought that they could be two Muggles playing with sticks as the effect would be the same, so he began to laugh. His laugh pulled Avery's attention for a moment from the duel, so he was quickly hoisted upside down by Snape's wand. Avery yelled:

'That's not fair! Black distracted me! Severus, take get me back down!'

Severus was bursting out in laughing, so he was unable to pronounce the words necessary to undo the spell. So Regulus grabbed his wand and said:

'_Liberacorpus_!'

Avery fell headlong to the ground, Regulus and Snape could not hold their laughter.

'You'll see, Black! _Ruber oculis_!'

Regulus immediately felt his eyes swollen and an unceasing watering, scratching a lot. Barely able to see, he distinguished Emma and Rosier approaching, as well as Steve. Steve was studying for a vacancy at St Mungo's Healer Apprentice Programme, so he knew the exact enchantment to cure conjunctivitis hexes.

'Avery! I told you not to jinx anybody here at the club without that person is in a position to duel! You're out of the next meeting!'

'But Rosier, he ...' Said Avery.

'Be quiet! I already warned you. Are you all right, Black?'

'Okay. No need to punish Avery ...'

'Who decides this is me. Now, go on, everybody. Let's duel!'

Regulus turned to Severus:

'What is the spell to block another? Impedimenta? What is the wand movement?'

Snape stood beside Regulus and demonstrated the spell.

'Oh, I see.'

Then everyone split into pairs and began to duel. The winner of each duel duelled with the winner of the next duel until left only two pairs: Rosier & Steve, Regulus & Snape. Rosier beated Steve in a duel particularly long. After that, Snape beated Regulus, who for some reason felt like his friend made him stop to defend himself at the last moment, just with his piercing gaze.

So Rosier and Snape started the duel and everyone else sat in a large circle to watch. Emma, of course, sat beside Regulus, resting her head on his shoulder, who smiled satisfied. Emma's scent was so sweet, her blond soft hair on the pale arms of Regulus, who began stroke it. He was so distracted that it was a surprise when half an hour later Rosier called him:

'Black, what do you think of facing me now? You've being amazing in our competition tonight ...'

But Regulus was overcome by laziness, replied:

'Next time, ok? You will let us come back, won't you?'

'Yeah, I must admit that Snape was right. You can go back, but if Jack and Ami don't improve their performance at the next gathering, they are out.'

'We'll meet here next week. The next password will be the number eight, the trap door opens when it turns orange.'

'And how do we do that?' Asked John thinking on the drawing of the number eight.

'There it is, just who figure out how to enter will enter ... Next week I don't want to see anyone coming in pairs. It's too risky with this new caretaker on the prowl. Now you can go, wait till the other disappears into the darkness of the corridor to start walking. Avoid the windows, the full moon has enlightened even the dark areas. Take care.'

The boys climbed down the spiral staircase, then crept up the narrow hallway, down the ladder to the tower clock, and then they went out, one by one, sneaking through the shadows of the castle, very excited.

Emma delayed her pace to meet Regulus, took his hand and led him through the darkened corridors taken by silence, except for howling which could be heard in the distance. Her hand was soft and as she walked her perfume was loosening up in the air. Numbed again by her scent, Regulus was taken by surprise when they arrived in the Slytherin common room she dropped his hand, saying melodiously:

'Goodnight, Black.'

'Night, Emma.' He said happy as they were in the dark and she could not see how his cheeks were red.

Then he went into the dorm with a smile on his face. Jack, Theodore and John were already wearing pyjamas. From that moment on he was sure: Hogwarts was indeed a paradise.


	22. Three Girls

20. Three girls

The following day the four boys were so excited during breakfast, talking aloud and laughing, that Steve and Rosier approached them:

'Guys, I don't know if I'll get the teacher's permission for you to have Quidditch lessons as I've promised.' Steve said.

'Quidditch lessons…?' Theodor was asking when Regulus gave him a nudge with his elbow to shut him up.

'So, I don't know if it'll be possible another gathering if you continue making all this fuss, because the whole school would want to attend and it'd be unfeasible. If they want all the students playing Quidditch, they would have a schedule on the noticeboard. Do you understand?' Said Rosier looking stern.

Jack, John, Regulus and Theodor nodded and then they remained silent until the end of the breakfast.

As they descended to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they had a scheduled class of Care of Magical Creatures, with Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, Theodor asked Regulus, quietly:

'What was Steve talking about? We'll take Quidditch lessons?'

'Merlin's beard, Ami! Where did you leave your brain today? Of course he was talking about the club, I told you to not speak aloud during breakfast, but nobody would listen to me ... Now I don't know if they'll want us to come back ...'

'What exaggeration, Reg! Why would they do that?'

'Is not it obvious? If they wanted everyone noticing it, they'd put an invitation in bright letters for everybody on the noticeboard as he said!' Regulus said, struggling not to scream at his friend, as he didn't want to hurt him or draw too much attention to themselves.

With the message from Steve, the four boys ended up unusually silent during class. This allowed them to hear the lively conversation from three Gryffindors, about their expectations to the next Quidditch match, which was scheduled for Saturday (the following day):

'I hope that Potter catches the Snitch quickly, not giving her the slightly chance ...' Said a boy with a long neck.

'No, she needs to take time to fall of her broom ... It'll be more fun!' Pondered another boy.

'If I were playing, I'd send her a bludger right in her ear!' Said the third boy.

Amifidel looked at Black and whispered:

'You don't think they're talking about ...'

There was no need to finish the sentence, the boy with the long neck said:

'I think no one will dare to throw a bludger at her, as _I'm-not-smart-but-my-wrists-speak-for-me_ Richard Broadmore, her brother, who promised to demolish whoever tries hurt her ...'

'Yeah, they're talking about Rachel ... Tomorrow it'll be Ravenclaw and Gryffindor ...' conclude Regulus, wrinkling his nose.

He was not sure if older students would let them return to the Duelling Club, now the news that Rachel would play the next day against Gryffindor - which could lead her to glory of being responsible for her team win the game - left him very discouraged. However, it was not for long, soon he let himself be carried away by Gryffindor boys' excitement, who were describing possible falls and imitating Rachel's face when she would hit by a bludger. Despite much effort, he could not help a laugh, which earned him an extra parchment of homework for the next lesson.

'It'll worth every drop of sweat on the parchment,' Regulus told Amifidel, still laughing at the possible fall of Rachel 'I could make two more pages if that would guarantee that the forecasts of Tiberius McLaggen will occur ... indeed hilarious! He and Timothy Spinnet are very funny ...'

And they walked back to the castle. Regulus could barely contain his anxiety to see Alice play the next day. As always, he was surrounded by John, Jack and Theodor, then he spent the rest of the day doing imitations of what could be a Rachel groping blindfolded looking for the snitch or being hit by a bludger in her forehead - which led his friends to delirium. Regulus, once again, did not realize he was talking nonstop about Rachel.

The next day dawned rainy, which got Regulus and his friends even more excited, as the rain increased the possibility of something going wrong with Rachel. After lunch, they walked through a crowd of wet students. Suddenly Regulus saw his brother with his inseparable pals, Remus, Peter and James, the red and gold painting running down Sirius's face who was laughing heartily. Regulus nodded to him and then confessed, quietly, to Theodor:

'Do you know the worst thing of all?'

'No. What is it?'

'On one hand I hope she'd fall or can't catch the snitch, but it means James will win the match ... I would hate it.'

'Are you telling me you're cheering for Rachel catch the snitch?'

'No way! I guess I'm hoping for a draw.'

'I'll keep hoping that she'll eat a lot of mud today when she'll fall from her broom ...' Replied Amifidel smiling.

When they arrived at the Quidditch stadium grandstand reserved for Slytherin, they met Emma, Steve and the other players from Slytherin Quidditch Team. Emma waved to Regulus and pointed to an empty seat beside her. The stand was crowed, so he accepted her invitation with a smile. At least the game would have something good. In the back row sat Jack, John and Theodore.

Professor Rollanda Hooch whistled the start of the game and everyone was excitedly shouting, cheering or booing. The rain increased and they could see little of what actually happened in the game. The commentator could see neither, so the information about the game they had were quite inaccurate.

Beside Regulus, Emma praised Rachel all the time, truly impressed with the ability of the other girl. He didn't want to admit it, but he agreed with Emma: Rachel was flying amazingly well... Besides, noticed Regulus, her blond hair wet made her even more beautiful - which, he thought, obviously he would not admit even under torture.

Then, suddenly, it happened: a bludger was rebutted by Richard towards the place where Regulus was, so he had to bend down against Emma dodging it. At this moment, he felt her warmth and her perfume, which he found extremely pleasant, so he spent the rest of the game leaning on her shoulders.

The match had lasted nearly two hours and rain had taken a break when Regulus sighted the Snitch. He was a few feet to the right of Rachel, but she had not noticed it yet. James made an exaggerated loop next to her, yawing to the left, to pretend that he saw the Snitch in the other direction. Then Regulus could not contain himself:

'Rachel, no! The Snitch is on your side!' He shouted pointing to the Snitch.

Rachel turned her head to see Regulus, bumping her head against his own brother and then she fell on the ground.

_- Aresto Momentum..._

Professor Hooch shouted, but it was too late: Rachel fell to the ground with her open mouth eating a lot of mud as Theodor wanted. Taking advantage from the confusion, James caught the Snitch and the match was ended by 180 to 50. Everybody burst into celebrations because of Gryffindor's victory and also the fall of Rachel.

Regulus left the stadium being greeted by several people, as if he had called the attention of Rachel on purpose so she would fall. Although he was smiling for everyone, deep in his chest he was distressed, worried about Rachel who was taken to the hospital wing in a hurry. Then he found a way of disappearing in the crowd and went to the dungeons to dry himself.

Halfway there, he met Alice:

'Hi Alice.' He said almost breathlessly.

'Hi Reg! Did you do that on purpose? Call Rachel's attention?'

'Of course not!' He defended himself, but by seeing Alice who seemed discouraged with his answer, he explained: 'I would never want to hurt a girl.'

'I do know ... By the way, you seem to be becoming very popular among the girls, don't you?'

'Me? Oh, no...' Then he realized that she should have seen him with Emma, 'ah, are you talking about Emma's Vanity?'

'Yeah, I saw you watching the game with her ...'

'Oh, she's just a good friend. She was giving me some hints about Quidditch. She's captain of my team, you know, don't you?'

His answer seemed to satisfy Alice, who smiled at him with her usual smile, though wet by rain falling again. The two of them hurried up the steps. Upon entering the castle, Regulus said:

'How about we meet here tomorrow to talk a little? Tomorrow is May 6th ...'

'I know is May 6th ... and what means May 6th to you?'

'My birthday ...' He replied, a little awkwardly.

'Cool, Regulus! After lunch, then?'

'Perfect. Tomorrow after lunch. See ya.'

Regulus then continued on his way to the Slytherin dungeon, now with a wide smile on his face. After bathing, he went to bed without going to the Great Hall to dinner. He wanted to rest remembering the match, the perfume of Emma, Alice's smile and Rachel's eyes.


	23. A misunderstanding

21. A misunderstanding

The following day Regulus woke up early. The day was just beginning; he had slept too early last night and no longer had any desire to stay in bed. He got dressed and left the bedroom quietly, taking a quill and a piece of parchment to write a letter to his mother.

He began to wander the castle and then he realized he was on the fifth floor. He knew exactly what he was doing there; he wanted some news about Rachel.

He entered the hospital wing and tiptoed towards her. Rachel was sleeping in a bed next a window. Beside her, on the bedside table, a bottle of Skele-Gro, which meant that she must have broken a bone. Or several bones. But now she was asleep and breathing calmly.

He stood beside her a few moments, watching her serene and beautiful face. He was feeling a little guilty for wishing she would fall off her broom, even though it was not his intention at the moment when he called her. That's when the idea of sending her a message popped in his mind. He took the parchment and the quill in his pocket and wrote on:

"Rachel,"

And he didn't know what else to write. He spent the time looking at her. She was so beautiful and he was relieved to realize she was okay. He wrote:

"I hope you feel better soon."

Again he didn't know what else to write. He looked at the parchment, thinking about throwing it out. He thought about leaving it unsigned, but he thought it would be rude. But also he didn't want her to know that he was the one who left the note. So he signed:

"R.A."

He left the parchment beside the bottle of Skele-Gro and hurried out without making noise.

As he had no more the parchment to write to his mother, he returned to the dorm. Everyone was still sleeping. He thought that sleep would be a great way to the time pass faster and then it would be lunchtime. He lay down on his bed without pulling off his clothes or pulling on the blankets and fell asleep. He awoke hours later with Theodor shaking him:

'Hey, Reg! It's already the end of lunchtime and you're still sleeping! Come on, wake up!'

Regulus woke up a little disoriented because of the time and took a few moments to remember Alice, and then he jumped on the bed and stood up, straightening his hair. Amifidel handed him a gift:

'Happy birthday, Reg!'

Regulus tore open the package and saw that his friend had given him the _Quidditch through the Ages_. He was very happy:

'Thank you, Ami. There were times I wanted to read this book but it's always borrowed by someone else from the library...'

'I know, so I bought it for you. Now it's better hurry or you'll miss lunch.'

They ran upstairs and went to the Great Hall, where Regulus ate his meal quickly without paying attention to what he was eating. After finished eating, he went to the entrance hall where Alice was waiting for him. But she was not the only one who was waiting for him: Richard Broadmore was there.

Richard pulled out his wand and challenged Regulus:

'Thanks to you my sister is suffering! I'll get even with you for this! Grab your wand!'

Suddenly, Sirius appeared out of nowhere and intervened:

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Richard. My brother is faster with his wand than you eating a pumpkin pie ...'

Regulus was very happy with the praise from his brother, but he had no time left to do anything because Richard did not hesitate: since Regulus could beat him using his wand, Richard pocketed his wand and hit Regulus with one punch in his chin. When Regulus awoke, he was lying in bed next to Rachel's bed. His chin was bandaged and there was a bitter taste in his mouth.

On the other side of his bed, Sirius was talking to Emma and Alice, while Theodor, Jack and John just listened.

He couldn't understand clearly what they were talking, but he knew they were talking about him, which let him very happy though he couldn't tell or smile at them as his chin was incredibly painful. Then he kept looking them without be noticed.

Before long, the nurse came and asked everybody to get out.

Regulus closed his eyes remembering Sirius, Alice and Emma, all the three together, beside him and worried about him. This was the best birthday gift he could wish for. Then he fell right back to sleep, lulled by the gentle and melodious breathing of Rachel by his side.


	24. Impossible to know

22. Impossible to know

It was Monday and Regulus woke up feeling refreshed. Rachel woke up and looked at him in amazement:

'What are you doing here, Black?'

'My jaw met your brother's fist yesterday after lunch.'

She put her hands over her mouth in astonishment:

'Why did he do it?'

'I thought you'd know ... He blamed me for you falling off the broom...'

'Hmm... And were you?'

'No. Not this time.'

'Yeah, I know, I got distracted.'

'You fly well.'

'Thank you.' She was blushing.

Then Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, interrupting them:

'Good morning, kids. I believe you two are well enough to leave these beds and have breakfast with the other students. Let me see ...'

She said, taking Rachel's hand and groping the wrist up to the shoulder; then she told her to lie on her side and examined her back, vertebra by vertebra, with a slight smile of satisfaction on her face:

'No more no sign of fractures, your lungs are ventilating well. Miss Broadmore, you can go. Now let me see how good is your chin, Mr. Black ...'

She carefully pulled off the bandage from Regulus's chin, raising an eyebrow:

'The fracture is amended, but this painful swelling and bruise will be there for a couple days. Open your mouth, let me see your teeth.'

Regulus opened his mouth as requested.

'It looks like we got all your teeth back, all of them in the right place. It's great, because making teeth grow again is almost impossible, even for experienced healers. You can also go Mr. Black, you'll just have to keep taking the Glue-Teeth potion for a few days and avoid eating things too hard for a month. I'll get the potion, just wait a minute.'

When Regulus stood up, Rachel was leaving the hospital wing and Sirius was coming in. Sirius asked:

'How are you, Reg?'

'I'm fine, I feel a bit achy. Madame Pomfrey fetched a potion to finish fixing my teeth ... I ddin't even know they had fallen out ...' He confessed feeling a little sheepish. 'Who brought me here?'

'I brought you; and Alice took your teeth that had fallen on the floor. You were bleeding profusely ... The funny thing is that the pea-brain Richard also fainted when he saw you bleeding ... but nobody brought him here. Instead, Professor McGonagall forced him wake up with a spell and gave him a detention. She was furious.'

'I know ... She _IS_ furious.' Regulus said, got up and put on his shoes. 'Come on, I want to have breakfast with everybody today.'

'Right, so let's go ... Oh, I almost forgot ...' Sirius said rummaging in his pockets 'your birthday gift ... I would have given it to you yesterday ...' and handed him a small package.

'Your watch, Sir?' Regulus asked a bit confused.

'I thought a silver watch with hands shaped like black snakes would fit with your Slytherin way of life ... I changed the band of the watch, thought you'd like the dark green. And... er... don't tell our mum about it. I think she keeps a certain hope about me... But you know, I'm a lost cause...'

'Yeah, I know... She can't believe she gave birth to a Lion... She can't understand you, Sir.'

'Can you understand me, Reg?'

'Sometimes... Thanks for the watch.'

Regulus smiled and looked at the watch. Sirius helped him put it on his wrist. Regulus always admired his brother's watch and was happy that Sirius had given him it.

Both of them went downstairs to the Great Hall. Sirius followed him up to the Slytherin table and then said goodbye. Before sitting down, Regulus saw Alice at the Hufflepuff table, waved at her and smiled widely as he noticed her blushing (though it was a painful smile). Then he saw Rachel sitting at the Ravenclaw table, although they didn't wave at each other, she made a polite nod which must mean something, he thought. That morning was the first time that they had had a civilised conversation and he was very happy with that. He had just seated when Emma came to greet him. She was very happy that he was better that she couldn't help herself from holding him tightly.

'Hi, Emma!' He said under much effort as she was suffocating him.

'Reg, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?' She asked very worried.

He stood up to hold her. While he was embracing her, he looked over her shoulder to the other girls, worried if they could see him embracing Emma. Alice and Rachel were not looking at him. At the first time in his life, he noticed that was very complicated to split his attention into three girls. It was an entirely new situation in his life and he was not sure about how to do with the girls. They were so interesting and intriguing that it was almost impossible to stay away from them.

'Don't you worry about that. I'm pretty fine. It's good to be back.' He said and quickly he sat down again, between John and Theodor.

Emma went back to her place. Regulus got himself lost in the excited chatter among his friends, about Rachel's fall and his fight with Richard. It was pointless tell them that was no fight, Richard had hit him before he had time to do anything.


	25. Precious advices

I must ask you to forgive me I posted the wrong chapter as the number 23. I'm replacing the right chapter now.

23. Precious advice

In just a few days, Regulus resumed his routine, which was at this time of year, very busy and lively. The classes, the school-tests, the Slug Club, and the Quidditch practice that Emma was especially insistent on his presence, the hours of spell studying along with Alice at the school yard, and finally to his relief, they were not expelled from Duelling club, so he had a gathering once a week for the SDC.

And, despite all that, he was becoming a lonely boy. Not that he was always surrounded by friends, but he couldn't share his entire life with anybody. Theodor, John and Jack were being gradually excluded from the duelling club - because of their poorly executed spells and by their failure in discover the password, which was becoming increasingly complicated (Rosier seemed to be doing much effort to expel _T__he __N__appies_ - as he called the first-year students - from the club, without doing that clearly). Nor he could share with his roommates his experiences with Quidditch as he wanted to avoid arousing their envy. So, with Jack, John and Ami he only shared the Slug Club parties, class hours and his meals. With Alice it was even more complicated: she couldn't know about his Duelling Club, he tried taking her to the Quidditch practice, but it had disturbed Emma's concentration and he wanted Slytherin could beat Gryffindor in the final game.

His life was complicated enough, but there was still Rachel. Rachel was arousing in him conflicting feelings, which he couldn't share with anyone. He hated her, but at the same time he needed to see her, he admired her in her beauty, skill, cleverness and for being self-assured. However, she remained in a super competitive position facing his abilities all the time, which bothered him so much and excited him at the same time.

A month and a half later, he was the only first-year student attending the club duels. As he was avoiding being with Emma for a long time, he was getting closer to Severus, Avery and Mulciber, who respected him for his skilfulness and agility on hexing them.

One night Severus and Regulus left the Duelling Club after hours of funny duels, in which Severus had not just hoisted Rosier upside down, using his well-known Levicorpus spell, as he had also made his ears swell up like two balloons, leaving the prefect in a very funny look.

'Severus, what was that you threw on Rosier?'

'Do you mean the spell I casted in his ears? The _Auris bullosae_?'

'Yes ... Where did you get all that weird spell from?'

'Er ... well ... Many of these are my own work. Others I found in books or I learnt observing people casting them... Of course, always one can learn something in Professor Flitwick's class ...'

'Invent? I thought everybody was exaggerating when they said you were inventing all these things ... This is amazing! You are extraordinary! I think you know more than the 7th year-students!'

'Rosier doesn't seem to agree with you ... He still wants to test me and tease me.'

'I think it's envy. Or he likes to be hoisted upside-down.' Regulus bursted into laughter.

'May be ... ' Severus replied thoughtfully.

'Do you believe he likes to be hoisted?' Regulus asked with wide-eyed.

'Don't say nonsenses, Reg. Envy. Just envy.'

'Hmm, yeah. I think what makes Rosier more nervous is that you're only in the second year and almost always ends up beating him ... It's humiliating.'

'Come on ... You also makes him lose his temper ... Rosier had his eye on Emma since she entered the Great Hall the first time, but she totally blew him off since then ... Moreover she likes you. This is amazing, the way you have charmed the girls. You need to teach me ...'

'Actually, I never thought about that ... There's not much secret indeed... but I'll tell you if you teach me how to invent spells ...'

Then the two of them walked without saying a single word. Suddenly Regulus poked Severus:

'Are you trying to win some girls' heart, Snape?'

'There's not SOME girls' heart. Just one.'

'Oh, I know ... Lily, right?'

'I forbid you to repeat such thing!'

'Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you ...'

'It's Lily, yes.'

'But she's always with you!'

'It's not the same thing. To her I am just her _best friend_.'

Then they went into the Slytherin common room. Regulus said:

'I must finish the Spell homework for tomorrow. If you help me with that I'll think about how to solve your problem ...'

'Done. Give me the parchment.'

Regulus watched intently Snape writing notes, pulling explanatory arrows and erasing entire paragraphs that Regulus had done previously. Then an idea popped into his mind:

'I think I know what happens with you.'

'Huh?'

'I think I know how to solve your problem.'

Severus looked at him with curiosity and asked:

'And then? Will you tell me or want to keep the secret for you?'

Regulus smiled and then said:

'Calm down. Put the parchment on your nose.'

'What?'

'Put this on your nose.' Regulus said, by shaking the parchment in front of Severus eyes.

'What for?'

'Now. Don't argue. Go ahead, do it.'

With a lot of ill will, Snape held the parchment leaning on his nose.

'And now? -' he asked.

'Now, read it.'

Snape fumed:

'I can't read it tucked on my nose! What stupidity is this, Black?' He said throwing the parchment away and looking very angrily at Regulus.

'It was not clear to you? You are for Lily like the parchment: need to get away so she can see you ... While you are beside her, she doesn't see you. It's a matter of perspective.'

Snape was still looking at him as though he had a big question mark printed on his face. Regulus tried to be most clear:

'While you are beside her, she doesn't need to think about you, she doesn't feel your absence.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right ...'

'I'm sure. Now it's your turn: what's your secret to invent spells?'

'Latin.'

'Latin?'

'Yeah, Latin, the language of the spells... you need to visualize what you want to happen, and speak aloud or think about the significance of the action in Latin ...'

'That's it? And how do you know what wave you must do with the wand?'

'Well, it can't be explained in five minutes ... So you'll do the following: you'll study Latin during the next vacation and I'll teach you how to do spells when we get back to school. What do you think? As long as you give me your word that you won't tell anyone how to invent spells, especially your brother ... It should be our secret. Agreed?'

'For sure! Do you want to do an Unbreakable Vow?' Said Regulus wide-eyed.

Then Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head:

'Not this time,' he said handing him the scroll, 'good night.' Then he went to his dorm.

' ' night, Severus.' Said Regulus while was packing his homework and then quickly went to his dorm too.


	26. At the train to London

23. At the train to London (Summer, 1973)

Suddenly, the days seem to have slipped by and now another school year was over. Regulus hastened to find a good compartment on the train, avoiding being close to any girl (for fear of being misunderstood). In middle the way to the station, he remembered of what his brother told him: ''When you have all the girls, you don't have any". He didn't really know exactly what he was feeling about the girls, so he thought it would be prudent to keep away from Alice, Rachel and mostly Emma for some time. Moreover, he had just one thing hammering his head: he urgently needed to learn Latin. However, before that he would spend a long and exciting travel alongside his friends and roommates.

'Hi, guys,' he said, finding them already installed in a compartment. 'May I come in?'

'Sure, Reg. We saved you a seat. It took you long to arrive here! What's happening?'

'Steve and Rosier held me in the common room. They wanted to make sure I wasn't going to tell Sirius about the club ... Rosier came to threaten me, saying he will joined the Death Eaters next holidays and he'd haunt me till hell if I told anything to anyone ...'

'And you?' Asked John.

'I laughed at him ... I said as he'll know my cousin Bellatrix, he can send my greetings to her. Then said I'm not afraid of anything and one day I'll be a Death Eater too.'

'What about him?' Jack asked, his mouth full of Every Flavour Beans.

'He laughed. He's an idiot! But Steve said the Duelling Club should be kept under wraps, it would be better for everyone ...'

'So what?' Amifidel asked.

'Then I came running here. I was hoping you didn't leave me out. I wouldn't want to travel with Emma or Sirius and the unbearable James - now that they won the House Cup ... Thanks to Rachel's incompetence who handed the championship to Gryffindor ...'

'Well, Emma wasn't the best in the last game ... She gave the whole game to Hufflepuff ... Reg, I think she's in love with you ... Everybody's commenting that.' John said, nodding.

'Yeah, I know,' Regulus replied, looking away. 'I don't quite know what to do with it; I think she's cool and everything, but it doesn't go beyond that ... I don't like her _that_ way.'

'But you quite like to be nestled on her arms in the common room ... ' Jack said, with a twinge of envy.

'Of course I do! Everyone likes some affection from time to time.'

The other boys were silent for a few moments. So Amifidel asked:

'And how about Alice from Hufflepuff?'

Regulus smiled and replied defensively:

'She's just a friend.'

'A friend with whom you spend hours in the most hidden corners of the school ... what did you do there?'

'Um … nothing unusual. We practiced spells.'

'You're not teaching her whatever you learned at the club, are you?' Jack accused.

'Of course not! We study Professor Flitwick' lessons. She's a bit insecure on practicing spells – I don't know why, she's great! And it reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you.'

'What?' Theodor interrupted, very curious.

'I was practicing spells with Alice the other day and I thought: as Rosier is making things difficult for you, practically expelled you from the club, how about doing a parallel club just ours? I could teach you whatever I have learned from them ... What do you think about?'

The other three boys were very excited with the idea and started talking all at once. Despite all that fuss they were making, they could still could hear the confusion that came from outside:

'Hey! Did you hear that?' Theodor asked.

'Yes, Gryffs should be celebrating the cup.' John said.

'I don't know, it sounded more like a brawl. Let's see!' Jack suggested, already excited and sliding the door open, going out to the corridor, closely followed by the other three.

Two cars later, they found the food trolley upside down and the sharp-nosed Trolley-witch, who was unconscious on the floor. Jack, John and Theodor jumped over her legs and went down the corridor. Regulus had never forgotten how that woman had been good to him in his first trip to Hogwarts, and then carefully he tried to pull her to the side. As she was too heavy he could not, then he casted the only spell that came to mind:

_'Levicorpus.'_

Immediately she was hoisted upside down, exposing her thin legs full of varicose veins. Regulus looked away and quickly led her into an empty compartment, undid the spell, laying her on the seats of the train, packing her clothes to not expose her so scurrilous again. He checked twice to see if she was okay and that she was breathing normally. She somehow reminded his mother, despite them having opposite appearances.

Then he left the compartment and headed down the hallway. Actually, there were many Gryffindor banners scattered on the floor, but he could no longer hear the noise of students. The silence was unusual. As he was walking through the corridors, he saw unconscious students all around the corridor and in the compartments, including his friends Jack, and John Theodor. The express was losing speed. Apprehensive, he took out his wand. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He knew that little could be done at this moment and he couldn't face an adult witch or wizard, so he hesitated, his wand hand was shaking a lot pointing to the door of the car. He felt his heart pounding into his chest and gasped. He did not want to end up passed out just as everyone there, then he crouched down at a corner. He heard footsteps coming towards him, despair came over his body and he lay on the ground next to another student, pretending to be fainted too.


	27. Special Award for services to the school

25. A Special Award for Services to the School

Through his narrowed eyelids, Regulus saw four adults approaching him, wearing black cloaks and masks with snake-like eye slits covering their faces. They were rummaging through the unconscious bodies, seemingly looking for someone in particular. Unable to close his eyes completely because of his curiosity he gulped and stood motionless.

Two soft and white female hands grabbed his arm tightly. She laughed at him. He immediately identified that laugh: it was his cousin Bellatrix. She looked through the slits into his eyes and he looked back at her, taking courage to mutter:

'Bella, what's happening?'

'None of your business, little cousin. Stay here. Be quiet.'

'Master! I found him!' Shouted a man in a hoarse voice whom approached them. Regulus tried to see whom he was talking to and saw only a tall man with dark green robe. This person, the master, was a few feet away from him. And in the next instant he was no longer there, the supposed master had disapparated. That gesture which was followed by his black hooded followers, the Death Eaters.

It was the first time he saw Death Eaters and, probably, Voldemort in person. It was like seeing characters from a book materialized in front of him, and a mix of euphoria and fear encompassed every thought.

Regulus stood up and walked down the hallway, watching the students who remained motionless. Into an especially crowded compartment, there were Sirius and his friends, and other Gryffindor students whom Regulus didn't recognized. They had all fallen over each other. Regulus approached his brother, taking care not to step on anyone. He lifted his brother's head off the floor and called him:

'Sirius! Sirius! Wake up!'

But Sirius didn't wake up. Regulus took out his wand and pointed to his brother:

'_Finite Incantatem!'_

It didn't work. He was desperate:

'Sirius, wake up!' He shouted. Then he remembered the first time he saw Snape stunning Rosier: Steve had cast another spell:

'Ren... ren... _Rennervate_!'

Sirius woke up and astonishedly he looked at Regulus:

'Regulus?!'

'What's happening, Sir?'

'Dunno. We were doing a party and suddenly appeared a man in a green cloak, who raised his wand and then everything became orange. It was the last thing I saw.'

'Blimey! Just one spell and everyone fell asleep?!'

Then Sirius looked around and saw all his friends still unconscious.

'How did you wake me up?'

'Ah, a spell. Look: Rennervate!' He said, pointing his wand at Lupin, who woke up at that very moment. Sirius pulled out his wand and cast the spell on James, then Peter, amused as he noticed their stunned expressions on waking. Remus stood up and together they cast the spell repeatedly.

Regulus went quietly down the hall, repeating the spell, waking up students he found. Passing by Richard Broadmore, he thought it would be interesting to keep him asleep for longer and woke his sister, who was lying beside him. Without saying a word to her, he walked on. He had woke up so many people that he allowed himself the luxury of choosing one or the other student to let sleeping for longer, revelling in the power he now held in his hands.

Upon arriving at the compartment where Alice was, the scene bothered him: she was lying on the floor with her head on a Gryffindor student's arms. It could be a coincidence; she was just staying next to him when they fainted. But the scene was very uncomfortable, so Regulus left the compartment bored without waking anyone. It was later when he decided to return. He held Alice and carefully as he took her from the other boy's arms, laying her on a seat. Then he repeated the spell. Alice asked:

'What happened, Reg?'

'I dunno, Alice. Looks like someone has cast a spell and everyone slept. I'm waking up everybody. Do you wanna help me?'

He asked and pointed his wand at another Hufflepuff girl:

_'Rennervate_.'

Alice looked at him admiringly while he woke the others students.

'Well, there're a lot of sleepyhead out there. See ya.' By saying this, he went to the next compartment, feeling proud of himself.

Forty-five minutes later, everyone was awake and had returned to their compartments. The stories that were told by everyone were the most unlikely possible, but many reported seeing Lord Voldemort apparating on the train and attacking the Trolley witch, and then turning to the crowd of students, raising his wand and casting a spell something like an orangish explosion - just like Sirius had said. Regulus remained silent until his pals returned to their compartment and shut the door. He told friends:

'I went right behind you, but when I saw the trolley lady, I caught her from the floor and took her to a seat. Then I went back into the hallway when I noticed everyone was unconscious. Then I heard footsteps and hid myself. You can't believe! They were Death Eaters! And Voldemort!'

Regulus didn't want to tell them his cousin Bellatrix was there, because he wasn't sure of the nature of what had happened. The other three were amazed. So, as one who was narrating the most exciting adventures he continued his story:

'Then someone shouted that he had found something or someone - I don't know - and guess who was there? Lord Voldemort! In person! And then they were gone,' he said, lowering his voice. 'I can't guess why he came here, we are just a bunch of kids ...'

'Hmm .. I guess I know. Indeed, I just read a report in the Prophet this morning that sets out one good reason for his presence here. Look: "_You-Know-Who, Lord of Darkness, Lord Voldemort or whatever you want to call him, does not exist. - Says Winkus Oddpick, columnist for the Daily Prophet. P.12._" ' Said Jack, while he was rummaging for the page twelve, excitedly. 'Look: "_This columnist says that the Dark Lord is an invention of half a dozen thugs who feel entitled to take justice into their own hands. And hidden under the guise of a fictional character - a Lord? - they have promoted the horror between Muggles and Muggle-pro wizarding community, threatening our condition of no exposure to the Muggle world, for pure pleasure immoral and amoral to undo the order and confront the Ministry of Magic_." See? I think he wanted to show himself so all of us could see he is real and go out telling everyone whatever we saw ... ' Jack finished speaking a little disturbed.

'And show everyone he's very powerful! We can't forget he put everyone to sleep with a single spell!' John completed.

'Wait, Winkus Oddpick isn't the father of that annoying Hufflepuff, Reginald? Would you think... ' But Regulus didn't need to finish his question. At that very moment a Hufflepuff boy put his ugly face in the door and asked:

'You have seen Reginald?'

The four boys shook their heads. Jack quickly hid the newspaper. When the boy closed the door, they stood in silence for a few minutes. Until Regulus asked whispering:

'What do you think they'll do with Reginald?'

'I dunno ... will they kill him?' Theodor ventured a guess.

'Of course not!' Regulus said, remembering that his cousin was among the cloaked people and he did not think she would do such a thing. 'They should only be giving his father a fright ...'

'And to his Muggle mum ...' John finished their speculation.

'Indeed, did you see what they wrote about the Dark Lord? What insolence and audacity! You need to read the end of the story - it's really disgusting! Oddpick - this guy really needed a lesson.' Amended Jack, shaking his head.

Jack, John and Theodore continued a conversation about the atrocities that the journalist had written about the Death Eaters. But, again, Regulus's thought was in another dimension. He could only think about two things: how powerful Voldemort was (_he's able to charm at once almost everyone on the train!_) and the feeling that he had experienced when he woke up more than half of the passengers just using his wand - what, in his reverie, he could match in terms of power to Voldemort himself.

A few minutes later, the train was full of Aurors, as well as the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Regulus awaited the inevitable apprehensively, and as he had guessed, it did not take long for the headmaster to come talk to him. Albus Dumbledore came in the doorway of the compartment, a wrinkle of worry on his forehead, his hands twirling the tip of his gray beard, which reached the height of his chest.

'With your permission, misters. May I come in?' He asked rhetorically as he entered and took a seat, 'Regulus Black, several people have told you was the great hero of the day, breaking the spell cast by Lord Voldemort repeatedly until no one student was left unconscious on the train.' He paused and smiled. 'Do you confirm this?'

'Well, I cannot say I saw who cast the spell so all slept. In fact, my friends and I were here in the compartment when we heard a great mess coming from another car. We were curious and went to see whatever was happening, we thought it was a party. And it was, Gryffindors were celebrating the Cup House, almost the whole school was there ... Then on our way we found the lady's trolley lying on the floor. She was not dead, she seemed have fainted. My friends went to see the mess and I stopped to try getting her out of the way ... Then I entered the compartment with her and when I came back, everything was silent. When I saw that everyone was passed out, I crouched down at a corner pretending to be fainted too. I didn't know what could happen. Then some people came dressed in black and they began poking the students. Nobody noticed me. Then one of them shouted that he had found something or someone, addressing a person in a dark green cloak. I couldn't see his face, just hear his voice. He was satisfied, I guess. Then they Disapparated. Then I went to see my brother, and called him as he didn't woke up, I undid the spell that made him sleep. It worked, so I was waking the others. That's all.

'What spell did you use?'

'Rennervate.'

'Very astute.' Said Dumbledore, raising his eyebrows and looking into Regulus's eyes. 'And very brave, Regulus Black. I think the sorting hat could have sent another Black for Gryffindor ...' And seeing the discomfort that this comment had caused to Regulus, the headmaster said 'I was just kidding, I know there're many courageous boys and girls in all houses. Well, your parents will be informed of your bravery and I award you a special award for services to the School.' By saying this, Dumbledore conjured a medal with the Hogwarts crest and set it on the student's chest.

Dumbledore smiled and Regulus smiled back. Regulus had never felt so happy in his lifetime.


	28. Journey into the unknown world of books

25. Journey into the unknown world of books from the Noble House of Black

After repeatedly telling every detail of his adventure to his family, which included the part that Bellatrix was among the Death Eaters who entered the train. After being pressed, crushed and covered by kisses from his mother, who was overly thrilled by the ability of her son in awaken almost all students; Regulus was resting in his bedroom.

While he carefully placed his medal on the nightstand and fixed new Slytherin banners on the wall, he remembered the larger goal for the holidays: learn Latin. "Did my parents have a book that taught Latin, or a dictionary at our library?" He thought. He couldn't ask directly, because he couldn't tell anyone what he was doing. His mother used to say that there were no secrets between family members, and then Sirius would know whatever he intended.

The next day, during breakfast, he asked:

'Mum, can I take a look at the books in our library? I learned Rennervate when I was trawling through the Hogwarts library. I think I could found another useful spell here at home... I'd love to win another medal ...' He grinned checking if his argument was persuasive enough to his mother let him to trawl without asking anything else.

Mrs Walburga grinned:

'Sure, honey. You can read all you want. If you need help to understand a book, you can call me.' She replied, proudly, thinking that her younger son was certainly her greatest pride - soon he'd be covered with medals school.

Then, after breakfast, Sirius came out slamming the front door, and Regulus went to the library.

The library of Black's house was great, the four walls lined with books on black, wood-gloss bookshelves. He looked at that immensity of books without knowing where to start looking. He missed the librarian and her impeccable organization. The books of his house seemed to have simply been placed on the shelves without any care to separate the subject; there was just some organization depending on the size of the books and the colour of their covers. He spent a few minutes thinking he would pass his entire summer holidays looking at the bookshelves without finding anything. That was when his father entered:

'Are you looking for something specific, my son?'

'No, nothing.' He lied. 'But I don't know where to start, there're so many books here!'

'Try starting by the end of the bookshelf, just to follow a direction ...'

'Good idea ... Um ... Father?'

'Yes?'

'Why's it that I wasn't hit when that orange spell was cast on the train?'

'What were you doing at that very moment?'

'Well, as I told you, the boys and I had reached the Trolley-Lady; she was lying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. The boys jumped her and went forward. I thought I might take her out of the way. Nevertheless, I couldn't carry her alone, then I cast the Levicorpus spell and led her into an empty compartment. I did the counter-spell and when I returned to the hall, everyone was passed out, even those who were in the other compartments. Everyone but me.'

'I have two hypotheses to explain this: the first is that your cousin has seen you and protected you from the spell. The second is that, on some occasions, when two spells of the same type of magic are released at the same time, the magic flash collides with another, creating a momentary neutral field, where the spells don't work. But don't you think about using it in a duel, as it's very difficult to know exactly what type of spell cast by your opponent ... Best is to use shield-spell ...'

'As Impedimenta, isn't it?'

Orion smiled and nodded:

'Have you been participating in duels, my son?'

'Just playing with Slytherins, father ...' He replied, evasively.

Orion didn't like questioning his kids, then he thought it was a sufficient answer. He stroked his son's head, ruffling it affectionately and left.

Regulus turned to the tall bookshelves. He began to read the titles one by one looking for some that could teach Latin. Though it seemed that was not his lucky day, or his parents had no interest in learning other languages. There were many potion and spell books, nothing about languages.

He would be discouraged it were not for many titles, which were arousing his curiosity. Then, he started paging through them, separating some books for later reading.

He had already scattered several stacks of books on the floor when he arrived on the top shelf. It was 3 p.m., he had forgotten about lunch and his parents were out, Sirius was out and neither Flofly nor Kreacher had called him for lunch. However, he wasn't hungry. He looked up. They were very old and thick books; they were covered in a black leather or a shimmering dragon leather, slightly bluish-greenish. The shine from the books let him excited. He had never saw books like that. Quickly, he took a small ladder that stood in a corner and climbed. The titles were saying little about its contents, which whetted his curiosity. He took four books and descended carefully. He sighted and sat down on the floor, and started paging through them. Apparently, these were the most interesting of all books he was found. Regulus looked at them and then went to get some more. As he was reading their content, his eyes were twinkling and widening for pure pleasure and amazement. Those pages contained all that was most strange and curious about magic. They talked about spells, but not common spells. It was dark art.

He was so engrossed in reading the books that he didn't realize his father had returned to home and went into the library. Orion stood staring at his son. After a few minutes, Regulus was startled by the presence of the father. His first impulse was to hide the books, which would be useless, then lifted his head to face his father.

'Did you find what you were looking for, my young Black?'

Regulus felt intimidated by the question of his father and was shortly speechless.

'Son?'

Regulus took a deep breath and replied:

'No,' he said sincerely. Then, filled with courage, he asked:

'Dad, why we have these books here at home?'

'Knowledge is never enough. These are very old books, which containing ancient and dangerous magic. They're in the family for generations. But don't forget: knowing is not practicing, my son.'

Orion responded, looking straight into the eyes of his son, without rebuke him by curiosity, while fulfilling his role of a father to inform. Regulus was reticent few moments, and then asked:

'Dad, may I read?'

Orion looked at his son without seeming to see him, and then he replied, smiling and pulling a chair for himself. He sat up and said:

'Sit down here beside me, son.'

Regulus started to collect the books strewed on the floor, the father said:

'Leave them there. Come.'

Regulus obeyed. His father didn't used to be a man of many words, but when he was about to talk worth hearing. Regulus sat up and looked his father in the eye. Orion resumed:

'Like I said, whatever is written in the pages of these books should not be taken lightly. Many of these books, I believe, are unique. They have irreplaceable historical value and demand respect.'

'Sorry to have them put down, Dad ...'

'No, that's all right, son. The respect that I ask is that you have to understand that the magic contained in them is the result of experiments, from times when little or nothing was known about the extent of the power we are able to. Much of what has been discovered at the time these books were written can be managed for healing purposes or improved as protective spells - for defence or attack, in case of war for example.

Regulus looked at the stack of books still on the floor. He opened his mouth, but quit talking. His father continued:

'You are responsible and dedicated to your studies. I allow you to read these books, with some conditions: nobody must know we have such books in our home, and I forbid you to use the knowledge described in them to harm anyone else.'

'Not even Muggles, Dad?' Regulus ventured, unsure.

'How many times have you seen me attacking Muggles, my son?'

'None at all.' Regulus replied, lowering his eyes.

'The option of not dirtying our blood or share our knowledge with Muggles is an honour for the family. But getting your hands dirty in unclean blood is a disgrace, not a thing from a Black.'

'Sorry, Dad. I promise not to say anything about these books and not use their knowledge to harm others.'

Orion smiled:

'I don't expect another attitude from you, my son. Remember: _knowledge is not practicing_.'

Orion then stood up, stretched his legs and left in the middle of books Regulus, once again stunned without knowing what to do.


	29. Instructive Readings

**Instructive Readings**

It had been two weeks since the beginning of summer holidays. Regulus had selected some books he had found very interesting, either by their bizarre illustrations or their content. He was reading avidly, though he was thinking if anyone could cast such magic. They were horrendous things and often involved sacrifices of magical creatures like unicorns, centaurs and phoenixes or even humans. He read them as a Muggle watched horror movies: for curiosity and the excitement it caused him. Sometimes he felt the skin on his nape turned to goose bumps and waves of alarm ran up his spine and rippled through his body by seeing disgusting ingredients to prepare potions or suspected ritual which involving all kind of sacrifice. He had the impression that even the book trembled slightly as he read the description of some rituals.

In the next room, just after lunch, his brother walked from one side to another, restlessly. Sirius had already grown tired of wandering through the neighbourhood, showing his skills as tree climbing, running or cycling for Muggles boys and girls in the neighbourhood. Which, of course, he did without the consent of his parents, although his father got used to overlook Sirius absences, since it was very difficult to keep him indoors and avoid confusion at the same time.

That morning Sirius found a solution for his little problem with boredom: to spend a few hours in the company of his brother, who strangely read nonstop. Then he took all the Transfiguration books in the library. The two of them had fun showing each other some bizarre illustrations and reading some fragment of text aloud. Nevertheless, reading was definitely not what Sirius loved to do. That morning had been enough for him; he wouldn't repeat the experience in the afternoon. He needed action and spending the holidays in a room, accompanied by books that smell musty - to say the least - was not part of his plans. Determined, he went to his brother's room. Regulus was sitting on his bed, reading a great book called "Secrets of the Darkest Art" when Sirius came into his room without knocking:

'Are you planning to spend the whole summer here, Reg? Let's go out to take some air ... There's a sun shining out of here...'

'Just wait a minute ... Sir, this book is the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen ... I'm reading this chapter that teaches making an Inferi! Can you believe that?'

Sirius laughed in response. Then he said:

'Of course I do! Where do you think our mummy finds inspiration to decorate our home?'

Regulus rolled his eyes and snorted:

'Sir, you need to stop picking on Mum! And there's nothing like an Inferi here at home!'

'Yeah, you're right ... We can solve this problem easily: you can turn me into an Inferi after I die, Reg. Just promise me you'll use me to flirt with some cute Muggle girls ...'

'That's not funny, Sir!' Regulus said, throwing a pillow against his brother.

Sirius picked up the pillow and said:

'So? Let's stop reading this nonsense?'

'Just one more chapter, just one...'

'Okay, I'm waiting for you downstairs. I finished my book this morning and now I'm up to something else ...'

Sirius went down the stairs and out the front door of the house, where he sat on the top step and waited for his brother. He watched the movement of Muggles coming and going with carrier bags, dogs and prams.

The book Regulus was reading had proven to be a freak show. In all paragraphs, there were things that caused goose bumps. But perhaps the most horrendous of them all was one that talked about the ritual of preparing a Horcrux, which was an object in which a witch or wizard could save part of his soul in order to live again after his or her body was destroyed - which seemed to him an attractive idea at first sight. However, the ritual consisted of a long series of heinous acts in rituals based on pain and despair, which supposedly left the soul of the practitioner vulnerable. The whole ritual culminated in a murder, necessary for the soul of the murderer to be broken and then the fragment could be stored. The sequence of actions was so violent that Regulus threw the book aside and ran to the bathroom to vomit. He had never thought of anything so disgusting. Neither magic to make Inferis reached that level of horror.

After throwing up all his lunch, he returned to his room, picked all the books up carefully and took them back to the library, the only room on the second floor of the house. He returned all the books to the bookshelves. He did not want to repeat that experience. Then he left the library, went downstairs quickly, without even noting that his mother was talking quietly with his father in the living room downstairs, nor noting Kreacher, who took the dust off the dishes with the Black family crest in the dining room. His eyes were focused on the door at the end of the dimly lit corridor: the exit to the street and the light coming through the crack under the door. He needed light, desperately. He threw open the door and found his brother still sitting on the stairs:

'What do we do, Sir?'

'I was thinking of ice cream, what do you think?'

'Great idea! Let's!'

"Anything to forget whatever I had read", thought Regulus. They both followed the sidewalk, playfully pushing each other, laughing and whistling at the girls who crossed their path.


	30. Grandma Melania and Grandpa Arcturus

**28. Gradma Melania and grandpa Arcturus Black**

With the end of the holidays approaching, Orion and Walburga decided to take the kids to Grandma's. Mrs Melania and Mr Arcturus, Orion's parents, lived in a small farm in Reading Drive South, near Bramshill Forest, a little more than an hour's drive from their home. Despite that Walburga had disapparated to the home of her parents-in-law (what the boys had done several times, always accompanied by their parents, since they were too young to apparating alone). Despite having not one but two large fireplaces in Orion's parents house - which made the Floo Network not only a practical solution, as well as comfortable - Orion and his children made the trip by car. Orion could not deny: he loved driving at high speed through roads that went from London to his parents' house.

Orion took the long way by going an extra lap by Hampshire County. The tour pleased Sirius and Regulus, who looked curiously through the car's open windows, taking wind in their faces.

'You will be able to play Quidditch. Grandpa Arcturus said he bought a new kit for you to play', Orion said, looking to the boys in the rear-view mirror. 'Ah, he also said that in the neighbourhood a family of a French witch - unfortunately married to a Muggle – don't talk to your mum about that ... He who keeps horses. She has invited you both to take some turns to horse trails through the forest, if you will. Seem that their daughters are also on holiday. They study at Beauxbatons, I guess ...'

'Horses? Humpf! I prefer motorbikes! But ... Did you said _girls_, father?' Sirius asked, interested.

His father smiled in response.

'Cool! Maybe they like to play Quidditch too, we can play in pairs.' Regulus said thoughtfully.

'We've arrived!' Orion said, before exiting Bramshill Road to a side road.

They came to the house 45 minutes late due to extra turns by the county. Their grandparents took tea with their daughter-in-law on a sunny balcony. Mrs Walburga had a wrinkle between her eyebrows, and was ready to complain their delay. Orion ignored her pretending bad mood and greeted her affectionately, and also his parents, with thunderous hugs. Sirius and Regulus came close behind him, smiling at them.

Their grandmother accompanied the boys to the bedroom on the second floor, where they would sleep. They were passing the library when:

'Grandma, you have a huge library!' Regulus cried, ecstatic.

'Yes, we have many books here, dear. Naturally some are missing. Those that your father took with him to Grimmauld Place and seems to have forgotten to return.' She replied, smiling.

Regulus stood watching from the corner of the library door when his grandmother called at the end of the corridor:

'Come on, honey. Then you'll have enough time to look at the books, now let me show you the new decor in the bedroom I did for you. Come.'

Regulus hastened to meet her grandmother. Sirius had already climbed the stairs and stood at the window of the room, staring at the sky where two girls flew gracefully on their brooms.

The room was large and there were two four-poster beds, one covered with a green blanket with a large embroidered silver serpent; and the other was covered with a red blanket, with a golden lion, slightly smaller than the snake from the bed beside. Excepting for Sirius's bed, the rest of the decor was nothing that could be remembered that there would sleep a Gryffindor in this room. Actually, despite being quite sunny, it was like a replica of the Regulus's dorm in the Slytherin dungeon. Even the windows were stained green glass, which left everything with a greenish tint. Still, Sirius understood the great sacrifice his grandmother in putting a blanket in red with a golden lion in the middle of the room; so he felt respected and happy.

'Sir, you must see grannie library! It must have double the books that Mom and Dad got home!'

'Oh, I know ... It was always there ... Do you plan to spend reading the rest of our holidays? It has much better things for us to do here ... Come see!' Sirius said, pointing to two girls very graceful flying at high speed close to the limits of the property.

Regulus ran to see:

'Wow, they have two Shooting Stars! Yeah, I guess you're right: maybe a game of Quidditch between one book and another won't be bad either ...'

Sirius stared at his brother, looked him from head-to-toe, and then shouted:

'Muuuuuuuuuuuuum! Come here! I think Regulus is possessed!'

Mrs Walburga, accompanied by her husband and her in-laws appeared breathless in the room. Regulus was glaring at his brother.

His mother held him and looked into his eyes:

'Regulus, my son! Talk to me! What's happening?'

Regulus changed his expression of anger to indignation:

'It's nothing, Mum ... Only Sirius doesn't like to study and is bothering me because I want to look at the books of Grandma and Grandpa ...'

The adults laughed a little. Then Mr Arcturus said:

'Boys, I have a surprise for you there in the garage. Come with me.'

The two of them followed their grandfather downstairs and went to the garage where there were two new Nimbus 1001 broomsticks.

'Wow!' They shouted together.

They took the brooms and ran out the door:

'Come with me, Reg! Let's make new friends!' He said winking.'

The two Black brothers were in the air quickly, leaving behind them a trail of dust on their grandfather, who watched them, satisfied.


	31. Discovering

**Discovering**

Sisters Sophie and Simone didn't leave the house of Black in the days that followed. The boys barely had got out of their beds; and the girls were calling them for a ride on the horse along the trails of Bramshill, or for a Quidditch match - Simone and Sirius were beaters and keepers at the same time, while Sophie and Regulus played as chasers and seekers. Sometimes they played boys against girls, sometimes mixed teams. The fun was such that not infrequently Grandma Black had to enchant a broom to the boys return to earth for lunch or dinner.

Every days, after lunch, Regulus went to the library looking for books that could teach ancient languages . It was Saturday, July 27 when Regulus finally found a book about Latin. He began to read eagerly, as though he had the greatest treasure in the world in his hands, when Simone came into the library:

'Hey, Reg. Your grandpa told us there's a waterfall cascading through the roof of a cave in the middle of the forest. Sophie and I are thinking about go there ... um... right now. You and Sirius could go with us.

'Uh, you can go. I'll stay here a little more, reading.'

'What are you reading?' She asked, already turning the book to see the title printed on the cover. 'Latin? So you want to learn Latin?' She asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

Regulus looked into Simone's green eyes. She inspired confidence:

'Don't tell Sirius about it, please. I want to see if I can invent spells ... I need to name them, you know? Latin ...'

'Ah, that's it then? There in Beaxbatons we have a lesson just about it. It's reeeeeeeeeeally boring. We study Latin, Esperanto, Welsh, Old English and Portuguese. Certain day I asked my teacher why we don't study African languages and Asian ... Of course I was being sarcastic, but my teacher didn't realized it and noted it as a suggestion for the next year ...'

'Hmm, it sounds terrible!' He said, nodding.

'Anyway... I have some books here at home, I can show you something ... Do you want to see them?'

'I thought you wouldn't invite me.' He replied smiling.

The two of them rushed out, they told Sirius and Sophie to go alone because they had other plans for that afternoon.

Simone Leloush's house was quite sober. It reminded Regulus of his own home, without, however, the objects of taste and nature dubious as the large umbrella stand made from a troll's leg and the heads of dead house-elves. They had barely entered when the girls' mother, Mrs. Justine - a skinny witch with very short blue hair and piercing eyes - came to the door to receive them with a half smile that slightly puckered her eyelids:

'So, zis is one of ze British boys, grandson of Melaneé Black with whom my daughters spend zeir time instead of studying.'

'Maman, s'il vous plaît.' Simone said, embarrassed of her mother's cold reception.. 'Regulus and I are just coming here to study languages , maman.'

Mrs. Leloush frowned, apparently changing her mind:

'Oh, oui. Ça va.' And turning to Regulus she said, looking at him with a serene expression 'Be welcome to my 'ouse, mister Black.'

Regulus didn't quite understand what had happened, but he could understand that he was now welcome at the house. Then he reached out and greeted Mrs. Justine. Simone then went through the hallway and entered the last door on the right.

The library of Leloush was clear and well organized. There was a catalog with the list of all books, as well labels on the shelves, with numbers that corresponded to the location of the books. Regulus was ecstatic, thinking that the task would be much easier than it had been in his house or Grandma's. Silly mistake: the books were all in French! He took the list with titles that his friend handed him and returned it, saying:

'I think it wouldn't work, you know ... I don't know French.' He said, lowering his eyes.

'Nothing that can't be fixed with one touch of my wand.' She replied, smiling playfully.

'What? If there's a spell that teaches French, so it must exist a spell that teaches Latin!'

'Oh, don't be silly, Reg! There's no spell that puts knowledge into a person's mind ... Are you sure you've learned something at Hogwarts?'

Regulus hung his head, embarrassed:

'I thought you said ...'

Sometimes Simone reminded Regulus of Rachel, although he couldn't feel angry with her. It was easier for him admitting that Simone was right. She could be always right, he didn't mind about it, rather than if it was Rachel. He was thinking about Rachel when he noticed Simone staring at him:

'Reg… Regulus Black! Are you hearing me? Listen: no, I can't do it. No one can magically make you understand French', she said, shaking her head 'but I can translate the book if you want!' And she took a book from the shelf and handed him, saying 'Take it, please.'

Then she grabbed her wand and pointed to the book:

_'Reddo French adanglá_.'

Immediately everything that was in French was translated into English. Amused, Regulus saw what was in his hands: a dictionary English-Latin, Latin-French originally.

'This is amazing!' He said, flipping through the dictionary, 'this spell translated only French into English! Wow! Does it work with any book?'

'Of course. This spell was invented by my mother. It almost works always.'

Soon he was in front of a table full of books, Simone talked nonstop, excitedly:

'Well, there in Beaxbatons we start by studying the origin and meaning of every word that is said to make a spell. When you have understood the mechanism linking the words, you'll understand the _asking_ of the spell.'

'Oh, c'mon! What you mean?'

'That's quite clear: every spell has an intention, depending on the intention it will ask you to use a certain language. Spells with same energy asking the same language.'

He remembered what his father had said about spells of the same type, but he didn't realized what it meant. On the other hand, Simone spoke of these things so naturally, as if he should know it, that he felt ashamed to ask for explanations. He watched her teach him etymology (origin and meaning of words), trying his best to understand what she was talking about. But she was speaking too quickly, and it didn't take long for him to stop listening to her and began to daydream. Two hours later, amid yawning, he asked:

'Could you lend me these two books? It's just that I need to go home ...'

Simone didn't know it, but she had done much more than to lend two books to Regulus: with those books he began to take the first steps toward the infinite possibilities of what was discovering and play with the magical words. He said goodbye and went to his grandma's.

Without talking with anybody, he went upstairs quickly towards his room. He took a piece of parchment and a quill, sat down on the floor and began writing simple spells. After doing it, he took the book and began to dissect the words to find the magical core of each one. It wasn't something that could be explained, he just felt he had reached his goal. It was as if he saw a glow around the letters of each word's core. And each discovery he made, it seemed that the power of magic was closer to him, more possible than ever. It was very exciting; he couldn't stop to even go to the bathroom.

That night, Regulus didn't go down for dinner with family. When Sirius went to bed, he pretended to be asleep not to talk with his brother. He couldn't and didn't want to share what he had learned. His sleep was disturbed all the night. He dreamed of being back on the train with all students unconscious on the floor. With a single spell, he awakened everyone. In his second dream, which made him smile sleeping, he was in another familiar setting: he was at Hogwarts, in the secret room of the Duelling Club. He grabbed his wand and shouted a strange word in Latin, then a man dressed in a long, dark-green robe tumbled to the floor.


	32. Careful and misunderstood brother

30. A careful and misunderstood brother

'Regulus! Reg! Wake up!'

'What's up with you? Why are you awake, Sir?'

'_You_ were screaming. _You _woke me up.' He replied, his eyes wide-open.

'Ah, it was just a dream. You need not wake me up...'

'I was wondering you're...'

'I what?'

'Never mind. What did you do the entire afternoon with Simone? I know you went to her house…'

'Um, she was showing me some books… And told me everything they learn there at Beaxbatons…'

'Oh, you and your new mania for studying… You're spending too much time with Snivellus at Hogwarts, it wouldn't take so long for you to begin to forget taking showers, just as him… Take care!'

'For Merlin's beard, Sir! Go to your bed!' By saying it, he turned on his bed and said nothing more so that Sirius stopped talking. Regulus was relieved that his brother wasn't interested in finding out what he was studying, nor what he had just dreamt about.

It was almost middle of August; the new term was going to begin in a little more than two weeks. Simone and Sophie had gone back to Beauxbatons, and the Black brothers had left their grandma's home to come back to London. Regulus was eager to return home. He wanted to have some privacy to practice what he was learning about spells, because he needed to stop sharing a room with his brother to be able to do this without raising suspicions.

On the same night, he returned to his house, Regulus called Kreacher to his room. Kreacher responded promptly, he was missing the boys:

'Master Regulus! Where is Master Sirius?' Kreacher asked, looking around, after making a long bow.

'Master? What's this, Kreacher? You never called me that before ...'

'My Mistress is teaching Kreacher how to behave in the presence of its masters. A great honour. Now Kreacher is learning the craft of the true house-elf.' He said, slamming his tinny fist on his chest proudly.

'I thought your role here at home was to play with Sirius and me ...'

'It was. Now my masters are growing and no longer need Kreacher to play. No, no, no. Now Kreacher cooks. Today Kreacher made dinner; I can bring some, If Master Regulus desires.'

'Uh, no need. I'm not hungry. I called you here to ask you to bring me some mice.'

Kreacher Disapparated at once, and returned a moment later with a handful of mice, which were trying to slip through his fingers. Regulus took the blanket and threw it over the animals:

'Kreacher, fast, a cage.'

Again the elf Disapparated and returned quickly with a cage, putting the frightened animals into it. After that, Kreacher's rounded eyes stared at Regulus with concerned look; the elf wouldn't dare asking what the boy would do, as it wasn't an action which was expected from a house-elf. Regulus just told him:

'Thanks, now you can go.'

After bowing, the elf Disapparated again. Regulus looked at the mice. "It should work", he thought. He turned his back to examine his parchments. He thought he had come to a solution. Full of excitement, he decided to test the first word:

'_Bulla inflare_.'

As the little mouse inflated like a balloon, Regulus's eyes were opening up and his mouth gaping in admiration and pride for himself, as well. He was about to jump for joy when the creature burst, dirtying Regulus's face with blood and guts. He called Kreacher and told him to clean up that mess. Kreacher, as always, did it promptly.

Regulus searched again into his notes. It was not his intention to explode anyone. He just wanted to invent a hex that would make someone inflate a bit. He scribbled furiously his notes while muttered his thoughts to an audience of frightened mice.

'Fill, inflate, inflare ... That's it! Wrong word. Let me see: swell ...'

And after some research, he decided to test the version in Old Norse:

'_Svella_.'

The poor mouse swelled quickly and then shrivelled, getting drier and drier, completely out of breath, like a raisin, and then it died. This time Regulus not bother to call Kreacher, just put the mouse aside and continued to check his notes, walking from one side to another. Then he tried Old Saxon:

'_Swellan!'_

And he got another bursting mouse. He quickly wiped his face with a handkerchief and continued. He was determined to do it. If Snape could, why couldn't he? It was after midnight and he was still determined. It would be that night. After many spells poorly designed, and many dead mice, he was rather irritated. Then he tried again a version in Latin:

'_Tumescere.'_

The mouse began to swell but it did not burst.

'Got it!'

Regulus shouted excitedly. He screamed so loud that he woke up Sirius, who was sleeping in his bedroom next door. Sirius stood up and ran to meet his brother, throwing open the door without knocking:

'Hey, Reg! What did ...'

He was saying, excitedly when he realized the grotesque scene in Regulus's bedroom. He had blood and guts in his hair, there were two animals dried on the floor and another on the bedside table. Regulus was staring at a super-swollen mouse that now had liquid pouring from its body.

'What's it, Reg? What are you doing?'

He asked, startled. Regulus said:

'None of your business, Sir. Go away from here.'

Sirius went down the corridor looking for his parents. Not that he had pity on animals; Sirius was just worried about whatever Regulus was planning.

His parents were already asleep when he entered their bedroom:

'Mum! Dad! Regulus is practicing some weird spells down there in his room!' He shouted.

His mother woke up, startled. Orion continued to snore loudly at her side. Mrs Walburga rose up and followed him until Regulus's room. She ordered Sirius to wait outside, went into the room and shut the door. Sirius couldn't hear anything outside the room. She talked briefly with Regulus, then she called Kreacher, who came sleepily to the bedroom, and she ordered him to clean out the mess.

Impatient, Sirius waited in the corridor.

'So what, Mum?'

'Your brother was just testing some spells.' She said, calmly.

'But Mum, he was exploding mice! This is not _just testing spells_!' Sirius shouted in response.

'Sirius, a Black needs to test his limits. Who decides what is allowed here is me!'

'But mom! And the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery? Soon we will have the ministry here knocking on the door and ...'

'And I'll say that I was showing some spells for my children, testing their wands ... This decree is a nonsense! Should not exist! No form of magic should be banned!' Walburga said, irritated.

'Ah, yes ... and if your beloved son begins testing it in people? Huh? What will you say? I know, you'll consider it nice! You're mean, Mum!' Sirius shouted, already brandishing his wand.

Regulus then left his room and cornered his brother against the wall:

'You can't talk this way with Mum!'

Regulus was angry and did not know he was the reason for the fight. He pointed his wand at Sirius. Smiling debauched, Sirius said:

'You'll jinx me right under Mrs. Walburga's nose? This I want to see ...'

Right now Orion came dragging his slippers. Seeing Regulus pointing his wand at his brother, who was pointing his own wand to Mrs. Walburga's chest, he shouted:

'Sirius, stop now. To your bedroom. And you will not leave there until the end of the holidays. I'll send Kreacher deliver your meals to your room. And don't look at me this way. To your bed now! You too, Regulus!'

The boys went to their rooms without saying a word. Sirius slammed his door shut.


	33. 31 Making Peace

31. Making Peace

After a couple days, Regulus was missing his brother. He was feeling guilty because his brother had been punished. He knocked at Sirius's bedroom door and asked to come in, but the Sirius sneered:

'What does Mommy's new hero want?'

Regulus didn't answer. He turned and went back to his room, upset. His father had encouraged him to take a break from his studies since they had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic alerting his parents about Ministry's suspicion of running for underage magic in their home - of course, Orion and Walburga easily found a way to work around the problem.

At the eve of the end of summer vacations, Regulus returned to his brother's room. He knocked on the door:

'May I come in, Sir?'

He heard the sound of steps from inside coming to the door and the sound of the lock opening. Sirius opened the door without looking at him and saying nothing.

Sirius was still angry with his brother, not only for allowing him to be punished - when Sirius knew he had only faced their mother for fear that Regulus was doing something potentially dangerous, which meant protecting Regulus - but also by Regulus had not shared with him what he was doing. Sulky, Sirius returned to his bed and sat back, leaning against the headboard. He crossed his arms, bit his lip and stared at his brother.

Regulus approached him, understanding his brother's expression and swallowed. Filled with guilt, he looked around looking for something that would help him get closer to his brother. Sirius's room was a mess, there were books scattered everywhere, dirty clothes on the floor and dirty dishes on the desk. Then he took one of the books that was on the floor and commented:

'I can't believe it! Were you reading?'

'What else could I do here in this room?'

They stood a few minutes in silence. So Sirius asked:

'You haven't learned those spells you had cast on everybody at the Hogwarts Express in Professor Flitwick's lessons, have you?'

Regulus looked at Sirius and smiled. He knew his brother was trying to break the ice between the two.

'No... I learned it from ...' He lowered his voice and eyes, 'Severus.'

'Snivellus?'

'Sirius, I don't know why you care about him so much. Okay, he's not the funniest person in the world or the most cordial, but he's a good friend. He's amazing indeed! I think he could beat anyone in a duel! You might be good friends, you know?' He said, lifting up his voice a little.

'Me and Snivellus? Are you crazy?' Sirius shouted, and then lowered his voice. 'He's sinister, he doesn't like Muggles, has a fondness for the dark arts, he wears some clothes that even our great-great-grandfather wouldn't want to have in his closet, he runs with a gang of bad guys, bullies, probably ...'

'He walks with those who have no prejudice against his appearance! I think you're being reckless, Sir ... And I find it very strange that a Black who shamelessly hexes others students through the corridors thinks he could judge anyone else! Moreover, Snape's best friend is a Muggle-born. He said she is a Gryffindor and he still keeps their friendship ...'

Sirius frowned:

'That's right ... and you're also my favourite brother, even though Slytherin.'

'Sometimes you're so silly, Sir!' Regulus said, smiling.

Sirius smiled in response. Relieve by noticing things between them had settled down, he asked:

'Reg, what you're doing in your room? What are those strange words?'

'I was practicing spells ... uh, I mean, trying to figure out how to invent one.'

'Did it work?'

'Not yet ... I'll try a little longer.'

'Poor mice ...' Sirius smiled again. 'What language were you speaking?'

Regulus swallowed. He didn't want to break his promise to Snape, on the other hand, it was impossible to lie to Sirius. His brother somehow always ended up discovering whatever he wanted to hide.

'Well, I noticed the spells are a combination of ancient languages. So, I studied a little Latin and Old English. But I don't know when to use one or other. I tried Old Welsh, German ... I dunno ... I'm still trying.'

Sirius raised an eyebrow thoughtfully:

'It's brilliant, Reg. And why don't you tell me before?'

'Well, since you got grounded, you didn't want to talk to me anymore, remember?'

'Indeed.'

Then Regulus managed to change the subject:

'Beautiful posters!'

'Yeah, one day I'll have one of these,' said Sirius, pointing at one of the many motorcycles that gleamed on the wall.

'Mum would go crazy!'

'Let's face it: it won't take long to her getting crazy ...'

They laughed casually.

'Why is everything so dirty here, Sir?'

'It seems that Kreacher is upset because I have faced Mrs. Walburga, he told me something like "Sirius is a bad son, Mrs. Walburga, my poor lady, so kind! She does everything for his son and he points his wand towards her. But my lady is merciful and sends Kreacher bring food to his son. Kreacher brings, but Kreacher won't clean. "

Regulus laughed a lot at him because of the imitation that Sirius had made of Kreacher. It was very impressive. Regulus thought that the only thing lacking was the bat ears. And then they spent the day playing wizard chess, laughing and joking as if they had never quarrelled before, as two real brothers did.


	34. Barty Crouch Jr

Barty Crouch Jr

A new school year started at Hogwarts. Just as it happened last year, it had sufficed putting one foot in school for the Black brothers follow opposite sides: one would be in the company of his Slytherin pals and the other with Gryffindors. It was inevitable, as water that needs to roll downhill: they both knew it and were learning to respect each other in this way - as they knew it wouldn't take too long for being at home again, where they would return to be the inseparable Black brothers again.

The Sorting Ceremony had barely begun when a buzz grew at the Slytherin table around the newest student house: Bartemius Crouch Jr, son of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, famous for sending to Azkaban a multitude of dark wizards and witches. Barty was not a pretty boy, nor was sympathetic and yet everyone wanted to talk or touch him, as if some magical power could be shared by touching. Only Regulus and Severus remained at a distance, one by spite and the other by indifference:

'I can't understand why all this stuff ...' Regulus said, indicating the small crowd of students around the newcomer, including Emma Vanity, who seemed not to have noticed that Regulus had returned to school.

'Um, it's just because his father caught some dark wizards... People are thinking he can be more powerful than anyone ... Nonsense, in my opinion. He shouldn't venture on capturing the Dark Lord ...' Snape paused thoughtfully. 'Why is it that he was sorted for our house?'

'Um, let me see: weak, cocky, ugly ... Looks nothing with us ...'

Snape pursed his lips holding a brief smile.

'Had a good summer holiday?' Severus asked.

'Awesome! ... but I haven't had much progress on _that_ issue.'

Severus opened his mouth as though to speak, but gave up since Amifidel, Jack and John had turned their attention to their talking, trying to capture some hint about whatever Regulus and Severus were keeping secret. Avery and Mulciber were still around Barty.

'And about Li. .. How's...?

'It's okay ... Let see how things will be here at school ... Hey, look there: Slughorn has come to welcome Crouch Jr... We'll probably meet him at the Slug Club ...'

'You can bet ...' Regulus replied, nodding. Then he turned to Amifidel, 'and how about your holidays, Ami? Good, no?'

Amifidel smiled widely and began to tell about a trip "super" exciting he had made with his parents to Romania, where lived his great-uncle, a great connoisseur of dragons and soon everybody around him the filled the air with varied questions about dragons, all at the same time. None of them had seen one dragon in their lifetime. Regulus noticed with satisfaction that Amifidel managed to divert the attention of everyone for himself, scattering the audience of Crouch Jr.

The days that followed were not enough to dismiss the first impression that Regulus had of Barty. There was something in Barty that did not inspire confidence, as if he was hiding something all the time. Severus also felt that, although all Slytherin students continued following Barty everywhere. While Regulus was curious, he concealed a certain fear, especially after the letter of Mrs. Walburga came at the end of September:

"Dear son,

Our home now looks like a desert without you and your brother here. I'm glad you forgiven Sirius, he is a bit naughty, but I'm sure that when he grows he will honour the family name.

I heard the son of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is now at school. Despite him being from a pure-blood family, I should ask you to be careful of him. Your cousin Bellatrix told us last weekend she spent several days being chased by his father. He even took into consideration our traditional and ancient family and submitted her to a particularly unpleasant interrogation. Imagine that: pure-bloods being subjected to such humiliation! Of course there was nothing he could prove against her. The way things are going it will not take long for a witch to be forbidden to do magic even within her own home!

Have a good school year.

Miss you.

Mum. "


	35. Arrangements

Arrangements

A few weeks later, Emma took a seat next to Regulus as he was eating breakfast.

'Crouch bores you to tears by saying uninteresting things over and over again, Emma?' He asked revealing a bit of jealousy he felt. In recent days, in fact, Emma had been busy in showing the school to Barty, totally ignoring Regulus. Not that Regulus had any feeling of love for Emma, he just did not like the feeling of being replaced in some way.

Emma didn't answer to the provocation, just raised her eyebrows and smiled, pleased to see Regulus's jealousy: it was her exact intention.

'Reg, Steve and Alecto left the school last year, as you already know ... So we have vacancies for chaser and seeker on our team. I'd like you to try-out.'

Regulus smiled:

'When will it be? I trained a bit these holidays ...'

'How did you train? I thought you live in London ...' John asked, a little annoyed at not being invited to the try-out too.

'I played Quidditch in Bramshill, my grandparents live there in a small farm ... My grandfather bought two Nimbus 1001 for Sir and me. They are spectacular, faster than a thought! You should see them! If I join the team, I'll bring my broom ...'

The comment about the broom filled John with envy even more. At this moment, a snowy owl entered the Great Hall. It was uncommon to see this type of owl at Hogwarts, and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch its flight. It flew around the room before diving towards the Slytherin table and gracefully landing in front of Regulus. It held out its leg, offering the mail. Regulus took the envelope and thanked the owl, who immediately took flight and left the Great Hall. Regulus was intrigued: whose owl could it be? He had never seen it before. After staring at the departing, he turned to his letter. He could feel all eyes on him and tried to pretend it did not bother him. He looked at the envelope with his name: there was no doubt it might be for him. As well as there was no doubt, it was not from his parents. It was a pink and fragrant envelope and the handwriting was delicate: it was definitely from a girl. Emma glared at the letter. Before he could check the sender, John took the envelope and shouted:

'Hey, guys! Black received a girl's letter!

Everyone at the table got up to see, very curious. Regulus asked:

'Give me back, John.'

John was taller than he was and could easily keep the envelope out of his reach, then Regulus had no doubts: he climbed on the table to grab it. He walked on the table with his eyes focused on the envelope that John was shaking in the air, bumping into plates with bread, while some students were trying to save their cups and were complaining about the mess he was making. At this moment, he heard:

'Sorry, Regulus, but this mess is reason enough for a detention ... Um, four days after school'. It was Slughorn who had arrived and asked John to give him the letter. Before delivering it to Regulus, he checked the sender. 'Beauxbatons? You don't surprise me, Black. Always very well connected ...' and so saying, he handed the letter to the recipient. 'Now you all must finish your coffee. I don't want anybody delayed in my class today ...'

Regulus went down the table glaring at John, who apologized:

'I was just kidding ...'

Regulus did not want to create animosity toward his friend in the first month of school term, then dropped his guard and smiled:

'Alright ... ' and turning to Emma, he asked: 'when will it be the try-outs?'

'Saturday, but you can't go as you have taken on a serious appointment with Slug ... Four days? It seems that you'll be in detention on Saturday.' She said by counting the days in her fingers, a little angry and disappointed.

'I'll figure something out.' He replied hopefully.

Emma said nothing, her eyes were fixed on the pink envelope he held in his hands. Then she turned to Barty:

'Barty, do you play Quidditch? We have a vacancy for seeker ...'

'I don't like Quidditch...' Barty lied in a bored voice, and then he turned his back on them and left the table. Emma followed him, leaving Regulus with his friends.

As they walked toward the dungeons for Potion's class, Amifidel asked:

'Hey, Reg, do you know who sent the letter?'

'Sure! It's from Sophie and Simone. They are neighbour of my Grandma Melania.' He replied smiling.

'And why they don't study here?' Jack asked.

'Ah, their mother is French, married a muggle who keeps horses ...'

'A Muggle?' Ami was amazed.

'Yeah, their father… He's a stupid man ... Simone told me that their mother keeps her husband under the effect of a potion that she invented since Sophie began to develop her skills in magic ... He doesn't notice like when we're doing magical things, it's as if he saw something else ... A kind of hallucination. We fly on broomsticks and he think we're riding, when we cast a spell it's like we're just kidding for him... His brain doesn't process the magical events that he witnesses ... It's very bizarre.'

'Wow! It's the solution to our problems! If we distribute this potion to all the Muggle population, we would be able to live without the damn International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy!' Said John, very excited.

'That's not so simple, John. Simone told me that her mom only makes the potion when the girls are at home, because it's made of very rare ingredients and it's a potion particularly complicated to do.'

'And how can she make him drink it?' Asked Severus joining the group.

'Severus! What are you doing here?' Asked Regulus.

'Professor Slughorn asked me to help him in class today. Lily and I'll show you how to use dragon blood to conserve unstable potions.' He replied proudly. 'It seems that was the Headmaster who discovered how to make it ...' he added thoughtfully. 'And then, how can she make her husband to drink the potion?'

'She says it's a hair tonic ... He is balding, you know ...'

'My dad doesn't drink anything that comes from my mother ... ' Snape muttered through gritted teeth.

'What did you say?' Regulus asked.

'Nothing, Black. I said nothing.'

'Sev, you're here! Come on, Professor Slughorn wants us to come before the students to prepare the cauldrons!' 'Lily said exasperated, taking Severus's hand and driving him among the students.

Jack, John, Regulus and Theodor continued walking unhurriedly. When they finished downstairs, Theodor Amifidel commented:

'This potion is cool ... Your mother's friends had a great idea... The problem is how to make such a potion ...'

'If I marry a Muggle, I wouldn't make this kind of potion ... I'd rather use the Imperius curse and she'd never open her mouth for nothing.' Commented John.

'It's only just under the Imperius curse that any girl would accept to marry you, John, even a Muggle ...' Jack scoffed.

Jack and Amifidel started laughing when Regulus said:

'And I'll never marry a Muggle.'

Then all of them were silent and entered the classroom.


	36. The new seeker

The new seeker (Sirius 13, Reg 12)

As it might be expected, Slughorn was not so tough about Regulus's detention. He just asked the boy to help him replenish the stock of ingredients used during the classes and checking the quantity they had stored, every night after dinner.

It was Saturday, the last day of his detention. Regulus would go to Professor Slughorn's office just after lunch. He was somewhat dismayed about it because he knew the trials for chaser and seeker were about to begin. He saw his pals lunching quickly to go to Quidditch pitch, while he, devastated, went downstairs to the dungeons, walking as if he had ten pounds of rocks tied to each foot.

He knocked on the door but nobody answered. Just a note appeared on the door:

"_Black, it'll take me a while to come back, start without me. Prof. Slughorn_."

By reading the note, his discouragement increased significantly since he had hoped to ask the teacher to let him leave early. Nevertheless, as Slughorn was not there, the only solution was to resign himself and get to work.

He entered the office, looked at his own reflection in the mirror near a desk:

'What are you thinking about? Forget about Quidditch and do your job!'

As he opened a box filled with dried doxies's wings, he found himself thinking about how he could make the teacher accept that he should leave the detention early:

'There's got to be a way!'

However, no idea popped in his mind. The dungeon was especially crowded with packages to be unwrapped and organized. Without the teacher's help, it would take hours.

'I'm thinking of giving you another detention, my dear Black ... I'm used to have your help here...' The teacher said, smiling. Regulus gasped, he hadn't seen the man entering the dungeon. Slughorn continued:

'I've just come from the Quidditch pitch, I don't know if you know, but they are doing a trial for chaser and seeker for our team ...'

'Yeah, I know ...' Regulus said, lowering his eyes.

'From what I've seen so far, we can't win the tournament this year ... It's a pity...'

'Professor, could you release me this afternoon? It's that I'd like to try... you know, our team ...'

Slughorn looked at him thoughtfully. He scratched his head and asked:

'Which position?'

'Seeker.'

'And are you good?'

Regulus threw a bottle with liver bat in the air and then as it dropped towards the floor he quickly dived to catch it. The professor burst into laugh:

'Why didn't you ask me it before, Black? Go. We need someone like you on our team!'

Regulus handed the bottle to the teacher and ran to his dorm to wear something more appropriate for the game.

The sun shone alone in a cloudless sky and it was slightly windy. It seemed a great afternoon to play Quidditch. When he arrived at the pitch, Emma was looking frustrated at the sky, where several students were trying unsuccessfully to catch the snitch.

'How are things, Emma?'

'Rupert Greengrass was excellent, so he's the newest' Regulus shuddered before Emma finalize the sentence, 'chaser of our team ...'

'And how about seeker?'

'Discouraging ...'

'May I try, Emma?

'Use my broom, Reg,' she said, handing him her broom.

Regulus grabbed Emma's broom and quickly gained height. The sky was full of students who flew from side to side, looking rather bewildered. After testing the candidates one by one and finding no skills that had stood out one from the rest, Emma had left the trials aside while releasing the Snitch to elect the new seeker who first caught the snitch. When Regulus joined the others, they were already flying half an hour.

He flew towards his friends Theodore, John and Jack, who were flying around side by side:

'You here?' Asked Regulus to his pals.

'Yeah, we thought we might have a chance with you out of the trials ... But now that you have arrived, perhaps we'd better get off our brooms ...' Said Jack, sincerely.

'Nonsense, I have as much chance as you ... Has anyone seen the Snitch?'

'Nope ... People are saying Emma didn't release the Snitch yet, that she's just trying to see if someone could tumble broom, so it'd be easier to choose ...' John said.

'And someone already gave up?'

'A lot of ... You had to see, there were about 30 students right here ... There were some from another houses! Crazy ones...'

'Yeah, so I've counted there's about 20 now ... It shouldn't be easy, you know? ... Now if you'll excuse me, boys, I have a Snitch to catch.'

And, by saying it, Regulus took a dive toward the hooped goal posts on the opposite side of the pitch.

Flying at about 12 inches from the ground, under the shadow of the middle goal post was shining the Golden Snitch. Flying nearby, there were four slytherins boys and a girl, who hadn't noticed it yet. But the girl was too close to the Snitch and it wouldn't take so long for her to see it. Regulus had seen exactly what was getting ready to happen so he flew faster as he could with fifteen slytherins after him. Regulus caught it quickly without giving a slightest chance to the others. He flew towards Emma, who shouted:

'Hey, everybody, you might want to come down! And Black, congrats! You're our newest seeker!'

The crowd of students, all wanting to congratulate him at the same time, swallowed Regulus. He won the admiration of the other students with his amazing trial.


	37. Slug Club Halloween Party

35. Slug Club Halloween Party

The popularity of Barty Crouch Jr decreased in the same measure as Regulus's was increasing. Nearly two months after the start of school, finally the Slytherins began to suspect that Barty had not inherited from his father a third of the his skills or intelligence. Barty was a spoiled boy; his mother sent him letters every other day, always with sweeties that he didn't share with anyone. When someone asked him about his father, he just twisted his nose and answered:

'My father is too busy.'

And invariably, he turned his back on whoever had asked him. Even with the drop in Crouch's popularity, his connections to the Ministry still was very attractive to Slughorn, so it was no surprise when Severus and Regulus meet him during the first party of the year gave by the teacher, who was receiving his favourite students at a private Halloween's party. It was scheduled for the following Saturday the first match of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, and sure that Slytherin would beat Ravenclaw (then they would have a party in the next Saturday), the teacher decided to anticipate his party to enjoy the Saturday, October 27, 1973.

'Hey, everybody! It just give us the pleasure of his company none other than, our new seeker Regulus Black and the best potions student that these dungeons already knew: Severus Snape!'

Professor Slughorn was greeting them loudly. The teacher was wearing an indescribable robe with pumpkins and bats embroidered, all in green and silver tones. After greeting the teacher, they tried to avoid a crowd of girls, which came to greet them. Feeling that there was no choice but join the girls and enjoy his popularity, Regulus gave his best smile and greeted them all, one by one. Severus made his way into the crowd, trying to get to the other end of the room, where was Lily Evans, who was previously announced as the best student of potions, just as he was. Lily was charming in an orange-long dress without striking details:

'Hello, Sev!' She said, smiling. 'I'm wearing my pumpkin costume. Do you like it?'

'You're so pretty... Well, if you're dressed as a pumpkin, what I'd be?' He replied, turning around to show off his black cloak, making it sway with the movement.

Lily grinned:

'You're a bat, Sev!' She said opening the cloak with both hands and shaking it like wings.

'Actually, Snape is a bat, no doubt.' Commented the defiant voice of Barty Crouch Jr.

Severus drew his wand and pointed to Barty's nose, lifting it further, and looking deep into his eyes, he said:

'Listen, newbie. No matter who your father is, it doesn't give you the right to intrude upon our conversation. I don't care about your pedigree, for me you're nothing more than a cocky flea-bitten mutt!

'Flea-bitten mutt? Who are you are talking about?'

James Potter's joking voice cut through the air reaching Severus as a razor. Without looking at the newcomer, he lowered his wand and turned to Lily:

'Come on, the air here is getting unbearable.' He led her by her arm towards the already crowed center of the dance floor. He was thinking how much unlucky he was that James have been invited to the party too. James and Barty: there was no doubt that would be a very difficult night, but he could not even imagine how much he was right in his thoughts.

'Sev! I can't believe it! Do you wanna dance?' She grinned.

He looked at Lily, embarrassed, as he had not realized where he had brought her.

'No, of course not.' He said, frowning.

'Of course you want.' Said Regulus glancing at him, who accompanied Emma Vanitiy in a dance.

Severus was momentarily upset, but by noticing James's disappointment by seeing him about to dance with Lily, he dropped his guard and took Lily in his arms, leading her in an unskilled way, but with great conviction and the growing joy in his chest:

'Look, it's time to make the pumpkin swirl!' He said, cheerfully, swirling Lily at the point of exhaustion, laughing loudly with her. Severus was unrecognisable with all this joy. Regulus and Emma were dancing alongside them, imitated his dance moves and had extra fun too.

Five songs later, Emma whispered in Regulus's ear:

'Oh, I almost forget tell you! Rosier - probably because he wasn't invited to the party - had scheduled our Duelling Club's gathering for tonight at 11 pm. He said that those who don't attend the gathering are out.'

'No way! And with whom will he duel? We're all here now: you, Snape and I ... It's just Rockwood, Gibon, Rosier and us in the club, the others he drove out ... Rockwood and Gibon: it's not fair... Rosier can beat them easily...'

'Take it easy. We can go. And he said he invited Avery and Mulciber again, also the two newbies, Wilkes and Crouch.'

'Hmph! So we'll have to leave the party early. I'm not going to leave a vacancy in the club for two damn newbies. We need to warn Snape.'

'Just leave it to me. Let's switch dance partners ...'

And saying this, Emma suggested the changing to Lily. Snape displayed a wan smile for his new dance partner. Regulus took Lily's delicate hands, looking at her sheepishly, because he was used to seeing her as Professor Slughorn's assistant, and he was also fearing doing anything that might upset Snape. He danced hard as a rock, avoiding eye contact with Lily's green eyes, wordlessly. She then tried to talk:

'You and Severus are friends, aren't you? ... Ouch!'

This question took him by surprise and Regulus broke his concentration, so he ended up stepping on her foot. Just then, James Potter walked up and said:

'Lily, I'll save it while you still have legs to walk, before Black treading on your toe with his two left feet.'

She looked at James and said:

'How dare you?' Then she turned to Regulus and said: 'Black, let's take a walk?'

Regulus looked at James in a mocking way and followed Lily through the crowd. They went to a table abundantly served with assorted pastries and they helped themselves without exchanging a word. It didn't take a minute for Severus and Emma joined them, Emma quickly took her place beside Regulus. Emma, Severus and Regulus exchanged meaningful looks, although none of the three had figured out how to leave the party without drawing attention to themselves.


	38. Provocations

**Provocations**

After eating too many sweets, Emma and Regulus said to Severus and Lily:

'We're going back to the dungeons ... See you tomorrow'.

And by saying this, they left discretely. It did not take long for Snape to open his mouth, and pretending to yawn:

'Lily, I'm very tired. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep now.'

'Oh no, Sev. No problem. Could you accompany me to the Gryffindor common room? I don't like to wander through the corridors at such a late time of the night.'

'Sure.' Severus replied, offering his arm to lead her to the Gryffindor tower, delighted to hear that Lily would not stay at the party without him. Were it not a fact that he was anxious not to be late for the Duelling Club, Severus would be pleased to walk slowly through the deserted and dimly lit corridors of the castle, feeling the warmth of the soft touch of Lily Evans on his arm. It was really painful for him to pretend to be sleepy and not prolong their chatting, even if it was funny to talk about the shadows that protruded through the windows on the floor.

'Well, here we are. I need to go, Lily.' He yawned once more, a little distressed by not knowing what to do with his own hands. 'Good evening.'

'Are you sure you will find the way to your dorm, Sev? You look so sleepy ...'

He smiled at her in response. Then she wished him good night and blew a kiss. Severus spent a few seconds looking at the portrait of the Fat Lady again closed, his eyes unfocused:

'M'dear, if you will spend the whole night looking at me, at least pretend you're really seeing ... Or let me sleep.' Said the woman in the picture.

Therefore, he focused his gaze and said:

'I don't have time to lose with rude pictures.'

Then Snape turned and ran through the dark corridors, went down the stairs, jumping sometimes, and slipping on the handrails until he could reach the clock tower on the fifth floor: he knew he was late for the club. To his surprise, in the moonlit there were Regulus and Emma looking up at the trapdoor:

'It just doesn't work.' Regulus said, disappointed.

'What doesn't work?' Asked Severus looking surprised.

'The trapdoor ... It doesn't want to change the colour.' Emma answered staring at the locked trapdoor above them.. Snape looked thoughtfully at this too and decided to try a spell:

'_Homenum revelio_!'

Instantly the trapdoor became transparent, revealing that there was someone on it.

'Must be this: doesn't change the colour because there's someone on top ... Who's there?' Snape asked, rising slightly his voice.

Then the trapdoor opened and someone came down the ladder. As they climb the ladder, Rosier hurt their vision with the light of his wand. He said, in a tone that left show his entire bad mood:

'You are late.'

'Hey, do you think it's a joke blocking the entrance?' Asked Emma angrily.

'It was just a test, you have passed. Now follow me. _Nox_.'

'Why did you turn off the light?' Asked Emma. Rosier did not bother to answer, turned his back and walked down through the dark and narrow hallway to the door, which led to the spiral staircase. Wordlessly, the three of them followed him closely, noting that he had changed the pattern of knocks on the door to a snail form instead of the number nine that they had been prearranged. After them descend the stairs in complete darkness, bumping against each other, they arrived in duelling room. None of them were astonished to see Crouch Jr. there. He glared at the newcomers with a look of disdain and superiority on his face, as though everything bored him.

Without any delay, Rosier asked them to split in pairs and began to duel. Only Crouch, who refused to form a pair, was walked among others, watching and frowning. Emma was struggling to protect herself from the continuous attacks of Severus when Crouch asked:

'Is that all you do here? Children's spell?'

Immediately everyone stopped indignantly. Rosier asked, offended:

'And what, in your point of view, would not be childish spells?'

'Hmm ... The Unforgivable Curses, for example.'

'Ah, yes ... We can try, what do you think?' And pointing his wand at Crouch he said '_Crucio_!'

Crouch laughed while writhing in pain on the floor. The others club members approached forming a circle around the two. Everyone watched the scene in silence. After a few moments, Crouch stood up and returned the spell:

'_Crucio_!'

'Hey, let's stop it, boys!' Said Emma, in vain, as Rosier struck again:

'_Crucio_!'

This time, Crouch did not fall down, but everybody knew he was in great pain. He stared defiantly into the eyes of Rosier, as his body trembled to contain the pain. It was possible to see that he took pleasure in that duel particularly prohibited and dangerous, something that Regulus could not understand. Every time one of the two raised his wand, the others members shuddered frightened. They had never saw Rosier acting like that and they didn't know what they could expect from Crouch as well. Crouch licked his lips and said:

'That's all you do?'

Rosier then repeated the curse once more. Then, with anger rising in his mind seeing Crouch resist bravely, laughing at him, the prefect shouted:

'_Avada_...'

But now Severus and Regulus managed to stop him by knocking him to the ground. Rosier seemed to come out of a trance when looked at them and said:

'Thank you.'

Then he got up from the floor, hitting his clothes with his hands to dust it. Rosier looked at Crouch. He intended on apologizing, but gave up since Barty did not seem touched by the incident. He was just shaking his head still laughing. Then Emma asked:

'We need to talk. Everybody sit down, please.' She waited to them were seated on the floor and sat with her legs crossed, holding a stern look that passed through the eyes of everyone. With the same confidence she had to lead the Quidditch team, she said:

'Boys, what happened tonight is unacceptable. When we founded this club two years ago, we agreed that we would not use the unforgivable and all agreed. Including you, Rosier. What were you thinking? Cast the Cruciatus curse on a first year? And the Death Curse?' She asked indignantly. ' That's enough! You're out!' She shouted pointing towards the staircase.

'Forgive me; I didn't want to use it. But when Crouch defied me it got me crazy ... he defied me to use the Unforgivables at the same week that _his daddy_ had arrested my uncle in Azkaban by using the Imperius to defend himself!' Rosier replied desperately rubbing his hands on his face.

Touched with his state of desperation and impotence, Emma regretted of expelling him and lowered her arm.

'What d'you mean to defend himself?' Asked Emma.

'He used it to stop a nosy witch, who accused him of using magic against Muggles... She'd testify against him at the Ministry ...'

Avery, who was still frozen by frightened, made bold to ask:

'Did your uncle attacked Muggles?'

'Well, some boys were throwing stones at my cousin. They saw him casting magic, and you know, these people can't tolerate anything that they don't understand. I hate Muggles!' The others nodded. 'My uncle just applied a punishment, the Cruciatus ... His nosy neighbour saw and denounced him ... Then he bewitched her to withdraw the complaint.' Then he added scornfully: 'But _Barty's dad_ arrested my uncle and sent him to Azkaban. I wanted to see if it was _little Barty_ who had been attacked, what his dad would do ...'

'My father would reprimand me for using magic in the presence of Muggles. He would say that I teased the boys ... And if anyone used any of Unforgivable to defend myself - as your uncle did, Rosier - my father would say that the Unforgivable Curses are unforgivable and would send the person to Azkaban. Even if it was my Mum.'

'But the Muggles deserved the punishment!' Rosier replied.

'Okay, let's clarify something. Pay attention because I will not repeat: my father is able to send himself to Azkaban if he ever need to use an Unforgivable Curse. Though I guess he'd never lose his head at this point, only people who have feelings can lose their minds. My father is cold as ice. Everything he knows is to follow the rules.' Barty said, raising his voice.

Then came deathly silent. No one dared to look at others and the only sound one could hear was the wheezing of Barty Crouch Jr. Regulus remembered that he had heard Rachel commenting to another girl days ago: "There's something wrong with this Barty guy. I knew that his mother and father were Ravenclaws. So why did he have been sorted to the dungeons?" He took courage and decided to ask him:

'Barty, I don't understand ... Your parents were Ravenclaw, how did you become Slytherin?

Barty glared at Regulus and thought for a moment. He was not sure if he should be honest, but on the other hand, they are all from dungeon, and being Slytherin was only the beginning of his response to his father for years and years of neglect.

'I asked to.' He said, opening a slight smile as he felt the air leaving his lungs forcefully.

'What d'you mean?' Jack asked, concerned.

'Even before McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on my head, I was already asking mentally: _Slytherin, I'm Slytherin_.'

Again, there was silence. Nobody looked directly Crouch, they did not know how to feel about him. That silence was uncomfortable for Emma; she felt an urge to shake her legs, which she knew, it wouldn't do a bit of good. Then she said:

'So, since you're here, how about duelling again? But this time, please, without breaking so many rules ... We don't want anyone here severely wounded.'

'Well, I think we should rather practice the Unforgivables. Outside these gates there's a silent war, which I intend to take part as soon as possible, don't you?' Nobody answered immediately, Crouch disdained 'um, I see I'm dealing with a bunch of cowards and hypocrites'. And saying this, he got up and walked toward the spiral staircase.

'Wait.' Rosier said, standing up. Crouch returned and faced him, Rosier gestured for him to sit, but Crouch stood still. Rosier began to speak again, walking around the students sitting on the floor, dragging his cloak on the dusty ground nervously: 'this idea of not practicing the Unforgivables was Steve Laughten's idea. He likes to keep things under control. But I agree with you, Crouch.' He nodded staring at Crouch. 'There's life going on outside the Hogwarts' walls. We often criticized the Ministry for maintaining laws without any sense for the ages just for fearing review concepts and change the order of things. But it's time to change: we finally have a wizard that doesn't feel ashamed to be a wizard.' And when he noticed the look of surprise on the faces of his pals, he stopped. Then, looking into each other's eyes he reaffirmed: 'Yes, I said shame, because restricting the use of magic indoors is ashamed of being magical! And Lord Voldemort is showing us that it's _our_ time, it's now time to stop hiding!' Excited, the Slytherin prefect raised his voice 'Down with the Muggles! Long live Lord Voldemort! He's here for us! He personally assured my father that he'll rescue my uncle from Azkaban! Nobody can be arrested for defending his own son! What would you do? The domain pro-Muggle and Muggleborns is increasing. It's time we decide who we will be. I won't hide! Raise your wands!'

Excited about the speech, the boys raised their wands promptly. Then Emma said:

'All right, I agree with Rosier. But we can't forget that we're still in school and here we have rules to follow. Let's reformulate our rules: when, where and what we will be able to use the Unforgivables? My suggestion is that the Imperius curse can be used here at the club. It will be fun. The Cruciatus can be used as a last resort and only once on the same person. I suggest we don't use the killing curse, obviously.'

Crouch smirked and said:

'But we need to train! We can curse animals, insects, perhaps. What do you think?'

'Supported!' Said in unison their pals, nodding.

'Um, okay. I think we can stop here by now. Tomorrow is Thursday and we all have lessons early and, uh ... well ... We'll talk more about it and how were going to use the Unforgivables and no one gets hurt, okay?' Emma said, looking into the eyes of all those boys. There seemed to be a small flame in the eye of each one and she wasn't sure that this would be a really good thing.

'So next Saturday we are here, right?' Asked Rosier.

'No! Saturday we have Black's and Greengrass's first game with our team, don't you remember? We'll beat Ravenclaw! Won't we, Black?' Emma asked turning her head to see Regulus, and relieved by the change of the subject.

Regulus smiled:

'Rachel will swallow the Snitch angrily! Although she won't get it because it will be well stuck into my hands ...'

'It's well spoken, Black!' Said Emma, looking Black's fists. 'We can make a gathering in two weeks, and then Rosier and I have time to get everything we need. What do you think?'

The boys agreed. Rosier spoke:

'Well, to enter the trapdoor should be the colour of the Stunning Spell and you must knock on the door exactly 13 times. Who ask what colour is the Stunning Spell is out. Those who get together will be expelled too. Anyone who is caught tonight wandering through the castle is out. This club is not for babies. I don't want to hear any question. You are dismissed.'

Without saying a word for fear of being expelled from the club, the boys left the hideout one by one. They neither dared look at each other.

Regulus went on through the darkness of the hallway on the fifth floor feeling his heart pounding and his breath making his chest rise and fall hard. The truth is that the idea of using the Unforgivable Curses had left all of them very excited. This was much more than having a secret club, it was like if they were doing something against the laws instituted by the Ministry, and it was like fighting side by side with Lord Voldemort himself for the wizarding rights. Regulus felt he had grown up in the last half hour more than he could grow in a year. Now he, twelve years-old, felt he was almost an adult and could do whatever he wanted to. The feeling of grandeur gripped his chest, inflating it with pride. When passing through a window, Regulus saw his face reflected on the glass, then he stopped for a moment to admire as if he saw a new Black coming from within.


	39. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw

**Slytherin versus Ravenclaw**

The days that followed were quite hectic. Emma had scheduled daily training for the team. On Friday, she struggled with Richard Broadmore for the pitch, who for some reason ended with him leaving the pitch to Emma after two minutes of a heated discussion. Rupert Greengrass, who was near them, said that he could swear he saw Emma hexing Richard, using the wand discreetly underneath her robes. Given recent events in the Duelling Club, the possibility of Emma having used a hex to make the Ravenclaw captain to cede the pitch was seen as a great achievement for the team and it was celebrated in a very productive training.

Regulus, in fact, captured the Snitch five times during half-hour workout, leading the team into a frenzy. When the Saturday came, everybody was sure of the victory. All but Regulus, who began to feel a little insecure.

He climbed the stairs to the Great Hall where his friends were waiting on him for breakfast. The brightness of the hall hurt his sleepy eyes. He was hardly able to sleep at night; and the sound of conversations mixed with the cutlery seemed louder than normal, making his ears buzz. He walked into the crowd of students with his vision focused on a spot at the Slytherin table, alongside Amifidel, without realizing the words of encouragement and good wishes that many of them were calling out to him.

He sat down at the table without asking. His friends greeted him with enthusiasm, which he replied with a sleepy grin. He was not sure he was going to get eat that day, but he did not want to show himself weak in front of others, so he disguised his lack of appetite and nervousness serving up everything he could reach, forming a sort of food barricade in front of him. Amifidel, Jack and John spoke very loudly and gesticulated describing Regulus's spectacular movements during workouts. Meanwhile, Regulus was avoiding looking at his friends. He hid himself behind the fried eggs with bacon, which he devoured as if it were his last meal. It was when Sirius approached him and said, smiling:

'You're the only one who can make me get so close to a nest of snakes ...'

'Sir!' Surprised to see Sirius, Regulus did not know what to say. Then he saw that his brother was hiding something at his back. This roused him: 'what you have there, Sir?'

'Grandpa Arcturus sent it earlier today ...'

'My Broom?' He asked very excited.

Sirius handed the package to his brother, who opened it with enthusiasm. Regulus's pals were staring at them wordlessly and curious. Sirius looked for something in his pockets and took off two pieces of paper a bit creased:

'And he sent a short letter with best wishes; Mum and Dad too.' Then he handed two parchments to his brother.

'Why is that they didn't sent it directly to me? So weird!' He frowned.

'I think they wanted to make sure I'd talk to you before the game ... Nonsense! I come here anyway to wish you good luck ...' He said, rubbing the head of his younger brother, leaving him embarrassed. Then Sirius noticed the amount of food that Regulus was about to eat: 'It would be nice if I had brought you a digestive potion, I guess you'll need it ...'

'Yeah, I woke up a bit hungry today ...' Regulus lied embarrassed, lowering his eyes.

It was then Simone and Sophie's owl arrived and delivered a letter to Regulus, which was particularly fragrant. He grabbed the pink parchment and inhaled its perfume, Regulus did not even have time to open it to see what it said; the smell got him sick so he ran toward the exit door. However, unfortunately he did not have time and vomited right there his whole breakfast. Sirius came to help him and took him to the hospital wing, carrying the broom in one hand and slipping the parchments into a pocket in any way to be able to hold his brother by the arm, a little awkwardly.

'You can drop me, Sir. I'm fine.'

'No, let's see if Madame Pomfrey has something for you. Don't let mum to know, but ... Snakes must win!'

Regulus looked at his brother, perplexed:

'I don't believe Sirius Black! Are you even here?' He said, shaking his brother's head.

'Oh, Broadmore must been beaten. And I'll always support you, bro.'

'Me too, Sir. Once Black, Black forever! And nothing else matters, does it?'

Sirius laughed and replied, as he opened the door of the hospital wing for his brother:

'No, of course not. Not even the fact that I told everyone that it was me who taught you how to play Quidditch!'

'That I can't deny, I can only say that you get out much better in theory than in practice, isn't it?'

'Um, Um, excuse me, boys. Here we should respect silence for the healing of the sick. What happened to you? Why was all this excitement?' Madame Pomfrey had arrived. Then the boys explained to her what had happened and twenty minutes later, they were going to the Quidditch pitch.

'Good game, bro. Try not to give cakewalk for Rachel and Richard, huh?'

'You can leave it up to me. Now I must wear my uniform, Sir. See ya later.'

Saying this, the seeker ran toward the changing room, where he found Emma furious due to his delay and by the presence of two pretty girls dressed in blue, who jumped into his neck as he arrived: Sophie and Simone Leloush.

'Wow!' He shook his head as if trying to put ideas in the right place 'Wow! What a surprise to see you here ... How?'

'What d'you mean?' Simone asked.

'We sent you a letter earlier today announcing that we had gotten permission to come and ... Don't you read it?' Asked Sophie.

'Ah, the letter ...' He said, taking it from his pocket still sealed and fully creased. Then he looked at the girls awkwardly: 'I wasn't feeling very well this morning ... But I'm very happy that you have come ...' He grinned.

'Yeah, yeah ... But now we have a game to win ... Could you let _my seeker_ can put on his uniform?' Emma said nervously.

'Girls, this is Emma, captain of our team. Emma, here's Sophie and Simone, friends of mine...'

'Ah, _oui_ ... She's as beautiful as you described, Reg ... ' Smiled Sophie trying to ease the discomfort of the situation. Emma smiled back and said:

'Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, you really need to go out ...' Emma said softly.

'Look there, Sir's coming! Good game!' Simone said leaving the changing room, pulling Sophie by hand, running to meet Sirius. He almost fell when the two girls threw themselves on him in a big hug. Regulus who attended the scene, laughed with satisfaction. It was very nice to have his friends there. He was sure that everything would work out.

'Black!' Cried Emma.

He ran to put on his uniform. The green and silver uniform glittered and fit perfectly to his slim body. _It was so good to be here and wear this uniform_, Black thought. The other players looked anxious, wanting to rush at him while saying words of encouragement. Then Sirius came to the door again, with Simone around his neck, bringing him the broom:

'You'll need it, bro, I guess.'

'Thank you, Sir.' He said, smiling while frowned, noticing that Simone gave a kiss on Sirius cheek as they walked away back to the grandstands. _So Sirius has a girlfriend_, Regulus thought, walking toward the center of the pitch, alongside the rest of team. He was happy and smiled when he met Rachel. He smiled defiantly and he whispered:

'Just wait and watch. The Snitch is mine.'

Rachel flushed with anger and her whole body twitched, by containing the words she couldn't say. She only managed to drop a single word:

'No!' In very high voice, which caught the attention of the teacher who was heralding the beginning of the game:

'What's the matter, Miss Broadmore?'

'No, there's no problem. I just got carried away a bit, I said: "let's go!" '

The teacher did not seem satisfied with the response, but said nothing. She looked at the blue sky and indicated:

'Take your positions, Quaffle's up!' The teacher whistled the beginning of the game.

The game started with enthusiasm. Richard Broadmore didn't seem to have forgotten nor forgiven the incident in which Regulus had accidentally caused the fall of Rachel, her sister, during the game against Gryffindor last season. Whenever Regulus approached Rachel, Richard sent a Bludger towards him. Regulus dodged once, twice, several times. After the fourth Bludger sent by Richard, he was lamenting that Seekers couldn't have a bat, because all he wanted most was to be able to return that Bludger to Richard.

The wind hummed in his ears and Regulus Black looked pleased the crowd of excited students in the grandstands. His teammates struggled as they could and were scoring many points. Rupert marked the eighth consecutive time, leaving the Ravenclaw team really nervous because they were losing the game by a difference of 80 points. Richard was aimed a fast Bludger towards the Slytherin chaser, Rupert Greengrass. It came whizzing straight to Rupert's jaw, who was knocked out of the air due to the impact. Emma, who was nearby helped the boy and shouted to Regulus:

'It's up to you!'

Regulus then began scanning the pitch flying as quickly as he could, though couldn't see where it was. To his relief, Rachel also seemed to be in the same position. He was doing a lap around the pitch, flying above any other player to have a broader view when ... _oh, no! A Bludger_! He dodged giving a looping, which did him slightly off balance, then: another Blugder! This second whizzed nearby his left ear. Richard Broadmore seemed determined to knock him out of the broom at any cost. Regulus was forced to fly faster and change his direction at any moment, sweating by trying to dodge Richard's Bludgers. At this point of the game, the Bludgers seemed to have multiplied, as soon as he could compose himself on the broom and he needed dodge again. Especially when a furious Bludger struck him right on his back, taking off all the air from his lungs, he saw a golden glow flickering near Avery's broom tail, who played as a beater of Slytherin team. Then he soared towards it. The only problem was that Rachel also spotted it and was flying alongside him, trying to overtake him. Black strategically flied out of the way, flying as fast as he could to stay in front of Avery quickly. At this time, Richard sent a Bludger aimed at Regulus, who shouted to his teammate:

'Avery, hit it! Behind you!'

Avery played the Bludger back, taking Rachel off balance. This time she didn't fall of the broom, but hung down herself by her hands while Regulus caught the Snitch in front of her, laughing mockingly:

'I told you so.'

And before the crowd that burst into shouts of joy, he helped Rachel up the broom in an act of chivalry that reminded him of his father. The two of them went down together to the lawn. He triumphantly raised the Snitch as high as he could. She snorted, and gave him back as she was tearing chunks of grass when she kicked the way off the pitch. Then he cannot see anything else, he was swallowed by a green and silver crowd that chanted his name.


	40. In Hogwarts kitchens

**In Hogwarts Kitchens**

Days passed, then weeks. Regulus was very happy with the outcome of his first game, not only for having caught the Snitch before Rachel, but also for having his popularity on the rise since then. Now he was no longer "the scrawny boy, brother of Sirius Black." Now he was the fastest seeker in recent times, responsible for the overwhelming victory over Ravenclaw. Almost all students looked at him with respect and admiration, many greeted him in the corridors and a large mass of girls sighed as he passed by. Those new experiences were interesting and very tasty for him. Nevertheless, he wasn't completely satisfied yet: for his world become perfect he needed Alice. Since the girls would not leave him alone anymore, Alice seemed to have evaporated again.

He prowled the corridors next to the kitchen, the classrooms that she could be in, as well the library, trying to get a "chance meeting", but this did not work for a whole month and even in Care of Magical Creatures lessons that Slytherin and Hufflepuff shared he couldn't approach her discretely. So he gave up. He would have to change tactics.

At the end of November, he figured out what to do. Alice was yawning, looking at her plate of scrambled eggs for breakfast, when an owl, specifically Regulus' owl, Schwarzie, handed her a letter. Immediately she felt the heat burn her cheeks and didn't dared look at the Slytherin table. She opened the parchment on which it was written:

"Alice,

I've been trying to talk to you for weeks, but it seems it would be much easier to arrange a meeting with the Minister of Magic or even Lord Voldemort ... Or, it is likely that a house-elf start teaching at Hogwarts before I can talk to you! Have you been wearing an invisibility cloak?

Since early morning, I'm planted upon a sack of potatoes. They are already moulded to my body so it will not be difficult for me to be served at lunch as a garnish for roast. _Oh no, what is this I'm seeing? Looks like the mouth of the oven ..._

Good appetite!

Signed: who used to be your best friend,

RAB "

She smiled. Never had she Regulus speak or write like that. Quickly, she folded the parchment and put it lovingly in the middle of a textbook. The food in front of her had cooled, but that didn't matter anymore. Her hunger had passed through, even though she hadn't tasted the breakfast. She stood up and told her friends:

'I need to go somewhere before the first class.'

The girls who always went with her to anywhere showed willingness to stand up, but she warned:

'I'm going alone. See you later.'

And pretending she did not to care about the girls' reaction, who were so excited about the fact that Alice had received a letter and was acting mysteriously, she left the Great Hall. She expected that she would meet Regulus at the door, but he was not there. Then she went to the Slytherin corridor, which was empty, except for the sinister figure of the Bloody Baron. He completely ignored her and went through her body. She shivered from the icy feeling. Then again, if he were not on Slytherin corridor, perhaps he even would be close to the Hufflepuff's common room. _Yes, he mentioned sack of potatoes!_ She smiled and frowned at her thought, since she did not remember seeing him when she passed by there to go to the Great Hall. She hurried walked through the tortuous corridors which lead to badger's common room, while in her head inevitably was forming a bizarre picture of Regulus served as a succulent garnish for roast, lying on a platter surrounded by potatoes. _What would he taste like?_ Alice laughed to herself, thinking that she should have had breakfast then she would not be thinking such crazy things! She reached Kitchen's corridor and he was not there. Then she noticed some potatoes scattered on the floor ... It would be him. The possibility of Regulus had actually became lunch stunned her for a few moments. With her heart pounding, she began to gather potatoes from the floor when a house-elf dressed in a pillowcase emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest approached her and said:

'Does the miss want something to eat? Are you hungry? Or the Miss also lost something in the middle of the potatoes?'

When she heard this third alternative, her eyes sparkled: she was sure the house-elf was talking about Regulus. Then she sighed with relief:

'Where's the boy who was sitting here?'

'Come with me.'

The little elf led her into the kitchen. The kitchen of Hogwarts was incredibly large and it had four huge tables positioned the same way as in the Great Hall above it. At the end of the corresponding Slytherin table were five elves around a black-haired boy, who had his back to her. She would recognize that hair anywhere in the world, and then she approached him smiling:

'Did you find what you were looking for, Reg?'

He turned to see her. He was actually peeling a potato; the elves watched him with an air of despair and shame at the same time, perhaps deem him mentally ill. Beside him, there was a bowl full of peeled potatoes. He smiled and replied:

'You can bet. I just found it.'

She felt her cheeks flushing again. Then he stood up and gave the potato to an elf who was at his right:

'It would be nice if you could prepare this potato as I told you.'

The elf replied:

'As you wish, sir.'

The Hogwarts house-elves scattered around the kitchen, leaving the two students alone. Regulus sat smiling at her. Alice stood there not knowing what to say and it would be foolish to rush out the door as her legs were begging her to do. Then she spoke:

'Your letter ...' she shook her head aside: 'bizarre.'

He looked at her, pursed his lips and shrugged:

'It's just a thing I learned from my father ...'

She frowned in response. The elves stopped for a moment to listen to their conversation and looked at the two discreetly. Regulus tried to explain himself:

'My father once told me that when we don't know what to say or how to do something, we must follow our hearts and accept what it says. You're my best friend and I'm feeling lonely without you ...'

'Are you feeling alone?' She stared at him, exasperated. 'You're always surrounded by a lot of people since the start of school! I thought you didn't wanna talk to me anymore now that you're such a popular boy...'

'You know, the others don't understand me as you do. Maybe Sirius, although since he set a foot into Hogwarts, he's just a Gryffindor boy...' He whimpered.

'But he cheered you on the last game!'

'That's because it was against Ravenclaw and he was angry with Richard ...'

'And who isn't?' Alice smiled and took a seat next to Regulus. 'Reg, what were you doing here?'

'Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for a new teacher for Hogwarts!' He joked.

She raised an eyebrow, peered over her shoulder at the elves:

'Did you find someone?'

'Of course! A lot of! Step 1 is complete!' He laughed.

'Um... I'm wondering what is step 2...' she said jokingly.

'Talk to the Minister of Magic, naturally ... he could have any tips on where to find you ...' He grinned by noticing she had embracing his joke. She was scared when she asked her next question:

'It means that step 3 would be 'talking to Lord Voldemort'?' A faintly amused grin appeared on her face, however inwardly she was slightly frightened by speaking that name.

'Oh no ... I talked to him, he didn't know about you ...'

'What you mean? D'you talked to him?'

'Duh! Are you crazy? It's just a joke! But I'm really missing you ...'

'I'm missing you too.' She lowered her eyes. 'How about we meet in the evening, before dinner?'

Regulus took some time before speaking.

'Um, well, depends on the day. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Quidditch practice ...'

'Well, maybe after dinner, then ... And today is Wednesday, then we can see before and after dinner.'

'Oh, on Wednesday I have a commitment after dinner.' She looked at him with a question on her face, then he held forth to explain what he'd do, without mentioning the duelling club: 'boys' things, games, you know ...'

'You don't need to explain me, I know how it is: exploding snap, wizard chess, gobstones, all these things ... We also do it there in the Hufflepuff Common Room.'

'Well, I guess we better hurry now, I have Charms.' He said, standing up.

'Sure ...' Alice replied, following him to the exit from the kitchen.

Before closing the door, Regulus shouted the elves:

'Don't forget the potatoes! Bye!' He waved.

'Hogwart's elves won't forget the potatoes, sir.' Replied the elf who was closest to the door, still suspecting that Regulus had some mental problem for being so considerate of the elves. '_The student said 'bye' and waved to us..._' the elf thought.

'What did you ask them to do?' Alice asked curious, while she was hearing the door closing behind them.

'Nothing special. A recipe from my grandmother Melania, roast potatoes in salted butter.'

'Sounds good.'

'You bet. I asked them to prepare one for you and one for Sirius at lunch.' He smiled. In the corner of his eye, he examined her reaction. Alice seemed quite happy, which made him happy too.

Then the two of them rushed to reach the stairs and went to their respective classrooms. Before entering the class, Regulus stopped and stared through a window nearby. The sun was timidly shining through the grey clouds. 'Everything seems to be perfect now', Regulus thought, sure that he would have a nice day.


	41. Meeting Alice

**Meeting Alice **

The Transfiguration class seemed endless that afternoon. Regulus was happy because his friend would meet him after school in ... _Where would be it?_ He tried a great deal to remember, and then realized that they were so anxious to set their agendas that had forgotten to set the meeting place. He snorted. Professor McGonagall was nearby and asked, looking at him:

'Something wrong with your wand, Mr. Black?'

Regulus had not realized, but he was holding his wand tightly and looked at it without blinking, as if there would come the answer to his thoughts. He looked around; all his fellow Slytherins looked at him, some of them with their wands halfway to bewitch the mouse in front of them. Embarrassed, he replied:

'There's nothing, Professor. I got distracted. I'm sorry.'

'Standing here and dreaming that the moon is a big fat cheese which you can't eat will not help you get good marks in my class. Unless you could transfigure the moon to a cheese, of course.' Professor McGonagall was in an unusual good mood that morning, allowing herself make a little joke. The moon couldn't be transfigured, and especially not to cheese. Anyone who had attended her second lesson knew.

Regulus lowered his head. He knew that despite the comments, it was always better not to play with the teacher, unless one wanted to get detention.

'Excuse me, ma'am. I'll pay more attention.'

McGonagall stood in front of him for a few seconds and then said:

'Very well. As you did not pay much attention in my class today, I believe that two parchments about the proper use of the Transfiguration in daily life will be sufficient for you to reflect on your commitments with this school, Mr Black. You must hand it to me at the next class, along with your homework.' And with that, she turned her back.

_Two fully parchments? Plus Transfiguration's, Herbology's, Charms' homework and Astronomy charts... Furthermore, the Quidditch practice, the Duelling Club and dating Alice ... I mean, it's__ not really dating, is it?_ Regulus tried to deceive himself about what motivated him to meet Alice. He was too young to understand that all that excitement he felt every time he was going to meet her, a new and rare seed sprouted in his chest. A seed called love. Again, he was lost in daydreams, now without even trying to disguise it by holding his wand. He gazed out the window at the sunset and the birds who were migrating. Professor McGonagall came back to him and said:

'Prove me now what you have learnt in class today or you will be in detention.'

She spoke in a firm voice, but quiet. That was just a warning, but there was something hidden in her words he couldn't understand, it was like she was joking. But he knew McGonagall never joked. He gulped. He knew he'd be in really big trouble if he couldn't cast it. At least he knew what to do. Then he took out his wand and pointed to his mouse:

_'Vera Verto!'_

To his surprise, nothing happened. He looked at the teacher and said:

'I can't understand. It should work!'

'Why don't you use your wand, then?'

He looked at his hand. He was wielding his wand. Now that the teacher had mentioned, his wand seemed indeed strange, a little lighter than normal. To his surprise, there was another wand on the table, its identical. He took it in his hands, frowning.

'I don't understand.'

'Of course you do not understand. You are so distracted that you did not realize that I had transfigured your quill to a wand similar to yours.' Saying this, she undid the spell and looked deep into his eyes:

'Think about it, Mr Black. I did not expect that you, as a Seeker as you are, could be so distracted. How can't you notice what I did under your nose? Redo the spell.'

'But I don't know how to transfigure the quill into wand.'

'Do whatever you have learnt today', the teacher replied, looking slightly nervous.

_'Vera Verto.'_

Immediately the mouse turned into a crystal glass, transparent as water. McGonagall smiled:

'I couldn't expect anything else from Walburga's sons.'

'D'you know my mother?' He asked, frowning. Minerva smiled:

'Yes, we studied together during my school time.'

'Are you sure she was good at Transfiguration?'

'Better than you and Sirius. She really had the gift. By the tone of surprise, she wasn't using it for anything else.'

'I'm not sure ... Where then would go all mice?'

McGonagall seemed to smile slightly. Then she said to all students:

'Class dismissed. Mr Black, it's not because you could get away with the transfiguration today you'd be relieved of your extra homework. I still want two parchments on my desk next week.'

'All right, Professor.'

Then he ran out the door, he needed to figure out where to find Alice. He descended the stairs crowed of students to the second floor when bumped into a girl, knocking her down a few steps. He rushed to help her: it was Alice. With the fall, all her stuff had fallen either on the stairs or on the corridor. Therefore, Regulus, after helping her up, knelt down and began to gather her parchments on a step, some spreading quills on steps bellow.

At this time, Rachel went up the stairs. She wore a blue satin shoe, which should probably match her tie and the _always-blue-bow_ on the top of her head, but Regulus did not look up to see, because that blue shoe with pointy heels was squeezing his fingers of his right hand, as one who crushes a cockroach:

'You should be ashamed to crawl on the floor that way, Black.'

Regulus's blood boiled in his veins. In his mind came a series of insults and some rude ways to reply to Rachel's provocation, added to what he had been learning in the Duelling Club, but he restrained himself. He forced himself to remember that Rachel was a girl and he, as a gentleman he was, should keep to himself his observations as well his wand. Then he finished grabbing Alice's things and rushed downstairs without looking back. Rachel's mocking voice was echoing in his head. What did she want? How long could he keep good manners?

Alice managed to reach him after a few minutes:

'Hey, Reg! Wait for me!'

He stopped to wait her:

'I'm sorry for rushing you, Alice.'

She smiled and said, while they were walking side by side:

'More than understandable. Rachel gets on my nerves.'

'I had to restrain myself for not to grab my wand ... I could have done something stupid. I wish I could forget that she's a girl just for a second ...'

Alice wide opened her eyes and asked:

'Huh?'

Regulus smiled and stopped in front of a window. Looked at the colourful sky of sunset, which was filling with grey clouds. It would soon have snow at Hogwarts. Then he sighed and said:

'My father says that we should respect the girls even when they don't seem to deserve it.'

'That's why you helped her back on her broom during the last Quidditch match?'

'For this and there're also other less noble reason ...' He smiled embarrassed 'I wanted to see up close her disappointed face staring at me with the Snitch into my hand.'

Alice smiled back. Then she asked:

'And how was it?'

'Her face?' He snickered. 'Something like this.' He grimaced, pursing his lips down while raised his eyebrows and showed the tip of his tongue. Alice burst into laughter and he could not help himself from laughing too.

'Yeah, but when she was going to the dressing room her face was like this.' Alice used her imagination to make the ugliest face she could: frowning and making a beak with her mouth, pulled to the left side. Again, they both laughed a lot. Alice held Regulus's hand for support as they continued walking, since her legs were wobbly from laughing. He felt proud to feel that his friend had found him the support she needed and so both followed aimlessly through Hogwarts's corridors, talking and laughing hand in hand until dinnertime.


	42. December, 1973

**December, 1973**

It was Christmas time, Regulus felt as if he were torn in two. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts, where his life was particularly pleasant and return home, where he knew would be spoiled by his family. In the heated common room, among majestic black armchairs and excited students who were talking loudly about their plans for the Christmas holidays, Regulus walked uneasily from one side to the other. Suddenly, Severus entered the room, panting. He looked angry when he called Regulus:

'Look at this!'

Severus pointed to his own back and turned around. Many students stopped whatever they were doing to look to Snape. They burst out laughing because it was stuck on his back a ticket with Sirius's handwriting, which read:

**"Dear brother,**

**as Snivellus refused to give you a single message; **

**I had to resort to other means. **

**Meet me at the Great Hall in 15 minutes. **

**We need to talk.**

**Sir.**

**PS: Lend Snivellus a uniform to wear, **

**because I used the Permanent Sticking Charm here **

**and we don't want to see him walking around **

**wearing just his stinky underpants. "**

'Take it from me now.' Severus muttered under his teeth, shaking with rage.

'I can't.'

Severus looked at him angrier.

'How so? Can't? Your idiot brother said you know what to do.'

Regulus looked around at the other students that stared unblinking. Then he pulled Severus by arm toward the dorms and said:

'Come with me.'

Feeling humiliated and very angry, Severus followed Regulus. He had no choice but to rely on him.

They entered the room unusually tidy, since everybody except Regulus, had already packed to travel. Severus looked at Regulus, defiantly:

'So, what will you do?'

'There are two solutions to this problem: one is to cut out the message that Sirius stuck on your robe, but it'll leave a huge hole and I don't know how to fix it, maybe my mother knows. The other solution is to lend you one of my robes as Sirius had suggested.' Regulus said, raising his eyebrows. 'Sorry about that.'

'My backup robe is at the laundry room ... ' Severus replied, lowering his eyes.

'I'll lend you one of mine. It'll be a little short, since you're taller, but better than walking around in your ...' stinky underpants, he thought and didn't dare to say.

'Sirius me wait ... He does not lose by waiting.' Severus said, taking off his robe, while Regulus handed him one of his.

'This time Sirius crossed the line. Give me your uniform, my mum'll fix it for you and I'll return it after Christmas.'

'No need, thank you. My mother also know how to fix it.'

'Severus, I still need to see what Sirius wants.'

'Ok, look. Just do me a favour: cast on him some hex. If I go there to do it personally, our fight won't be just hexing . I just don't retaliated his provocation before because Filch was approaching us.'

Regulus said winking one eye:

'My brother will have what he deserves. Leave it up to me.'

Regulus left the Slytherin dungeon and rushed up the stairs to the hall. While he was approaching the great hall, several ideas of how to hex or jinx his brother crossed his mind. He had decided that he would cast the _Auris bullosae _and make Sirius' ears swell like balloons. This certainly would return to him a bit of the humiliation that he had foisted on Severus. He drew his wand just before reaching the hall, which to his surprise was deserted. He looked at all sides, sought out to see if his brother was coming from any door, there was no sign of Sirius anywhere. Suddenly he heard:

'_Expelliarmus!'_

His wand was thrown into the air and a hand flew through the air and caught it. A single hand. Then he saw his brother, alongside with James, gradually appearing, first their heads, then the rest of their bodies, as if it had been taken off a kind of invisibility cloak. Regulus had no time to see what it was exactly; James had hidden whatever it was inside his rucksack. He also was holding Regulus's wand.

'Give my wand, James! What joke was this?'

'A little bee told me that you'd want to fight back the joke I did with Snivellus.' 'Said Sirius, casually.

'We'll have other opportunities, Sir ... ' Regulus replied defiantly.

Then James gave him the wand. Regulus stuck it into his back pocket and stared frowningly at James. He wouldn't thank him.

'But it won't be during this Christmas ...'

Regulus was caught completely off guard by this sudden change of plans, he shook his head and asked, still stunned:

'Why?'

'Oh, James and I have other plans for this holiday, I'd like if you could communicate our parents ...'

Regulus glared at his brother. He couldn't believe that Sirius was so selfish that had bullied Snape and made his own brother leaving the common room because of something like that. It didn't make any sense.

'Why don't you send them an owl?'

'Um, I have sent ... But Mrs Walburga replied to it with a howler.'

'Well, then I can't do anything ...'

'The issue is that I _will_ spend Christmas in Godric's Hollow this year and it's decided.'

'Not of my business.' Regulus said, turning back.

'Reg! Reg!' Sirius grabbed his arm. Regulus released his arm and shrugged his shoulders.

'It's _not-of-my-business_.'

Then Sirius added:

'Please, Mum is usually much more understanding when you talk with her. Do this for me ...'

'Hmph!' Regulus snorted 'I'll try.'

It was almost a dirty trick, he inwardly knew that it was always very difficult to deny a Sirius's request. He had a way of asking for things that seemed to Regulus negligence deny anything. Even so, Regulus knew that it would not work; their mother would never allow Sirius to spend Christmas with strangers. Regulus was already moving away when James called him:

'You could go too, we could play Quidditch, it'd be cool ...'

Regulus stopped and looked at him curiously. James had never been so nice to him before, he used to be indifferent to his presence. Then he realized:

'Black. Potter.' Called Lily behind him and he turned. 'Professor Slughorn want both you in his office, it seems that something is wrong with your work ... Ah! Regulus! I'm glad to see you!' 'She said, smiling.

'It's nice to see you too, Lily.' He replied.

'You know, Evans, that Sirius's brother plays Quidditch?' Said James notoriously wanting to prolong the conversation anyway.

'Of course! He's a seeker just like you. I saw Regulus playing against Ravenclaw, a great game, he had dodged lots of bludgers and did an amazing feint to catch the Snitch...'

James was bothered by noticing that Lily was praising Regulus to the sky and interrupted her:

'But I'm not a Seeker anymore, don't you know? Lisa Prewet is our new Seeker. Now I'm a Chaser. I think until I graduate I will have played in all positions ... I really could play in any position ...'

Lily didn't appear to be impressed with what James was speaking, in fact, she seemed not to be listening to anything else.

'See you later, Potter. Don't forget to see Professor Slughorn. You too, Sirius. It's important.'

Without looking at James, she grabbed Regulus's hand and led him outside the castle. The vastness of white and fluffy snowed ground was pleasing to Regulus's eyes. He stood on the stairs at the front door of the castle for a few seconds until a snowball hit him right on his nose. Quickly he searched whoever had threw the ball and saw Alice's curly black hair. He released Lily's hand and smiled:

'Alice!'

And a continuing act he went down the stairs, bent down, picked up a good amount of snow, gathered it into snowballs and threw it against his friend. Lily joined them and the three enjoyed themselves for hours. Regulus's robes was already wet when he said:

'Girls, it's so good to be here with you, but I still haven't finished packing. I must go. See you on the train tomorrow?'

'Sure!' The two girls replied laughing.

Once Regulus turned his back two snowballs hit him: one in his right leg and the other on top of his head. He turned to see them and saw the girls grinning. Alice said, smiling:

'Farewell ball."

'As an incentive for you to pack up quickly and come back here ... ' Lily completed.

'My trunk can wait a little longer.' He replied grinning, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He ran down the stairs and, while doing a snowball, he was hit by two more, one in each arm. The girls laughed, pleased.

'Two against one is cowardice ... ' Severus said, down the stairs and quickly joining them, followed by Emma and Amifidel. Emma said, just before being hit:

'I was looking for you, Reg ... Ai!'

Severus gave her a guilty look but did not apologize; he smirked and raised his eyebrows while preparing a second ball. It did not take long for students of all houses to join them and to the front of the school become a battlefield.

The fun was such that the hours passed without even knowing it, then the nightfall. One by one, the students soaked to the skin had gone into the castle, leaving a wet trail behind them.


	43. Christmas

**Christmas**

The train journey to London was quite fun. Regulus went from compartment to compartment talking and joking with everyone, because he didn't want to and couldn't stay in only one place, everyone wanted to be with him. There was the compartment of his pals from the Duelling Club, another with his roommates, other with the Quidditch team, and a compartment full of girls, including Alice and Lily, who thanks to him became great friends. The youngest of the Black went through all of the corridors several times, accompanied by Amifidel and Snape. Severus Snape had that trip as a unique experience in his whole life: he had never smiled so much, nor had memories of having been so well received by wherever he went – it was so nice that his always-tense way of walking had been replaced by an unusual lightness.

The three of them went to the girls' compartment again, where they laughed and ate candies. They spent some time enjoying themselves making fun of teachers' robes and imitating their mannerisms. It reminded Regulus from his first trip to Hogwarts, but this time they were and not Sirius and James that were being the centre of attention of the girls. It amused him and he smiled secretly proudly. That was when Crouch Jr. passed by the corridor and peered into their compartment, giving him a reproachful look. He felt like he was doing something wrong. He was aware he looked silly, although it was so good: he was sitting on the floor, leaning against Alice's legs, who was stroking his black and silky hair. "I'd be a fool if I'd prefer walking alongside a grumpy Crouch through the corridors, peering at people instead being here with the girls," he thought. He bit a chocolate frog and gave another to Alice. Then suddenly it looked like it was raining stars. Beside him, sitting at Lily's feet, Severus was waving his wand, setting off from the tip of his wand tiny and shiny papers on Lily, who laughed while collecting them in her hands. It was a very beautiful image to behold, Regulus thought, mainly because by then Regulus could not imagine that his friend was able to put on his face such a wide smile.

When they arrived at Platform 9 ¾, Sirius and Regulus found their parents waiting for them. Mrs Walburga did not seem very happy, because she was getting ready to swap some screams with her eldest son. Sirius quickly understood her facial expression and changed his mind. He knew it should be stupid fighting with his mother in front of the whole school, she always overcame him in shouting and he would be humiliated. So he prepared his best smile and greeted his parents, hugging them. Regulus approached them and repeated the gesture of his brother. Then Sirius asked:

'On that subject, mother, would you think on letting me go to Godric's Hollow? You know, James is waiting for me ... ' He gestured towards James who had already joined his parents and was going off the platform, looking at Sirius.

Mrs Black took a deep breath before answering. Regulus understood that it was the perfect time to escape from being involved in an awkward situation and ran to meet Alice, to say goodbye to her and the other girls who were talking animatedly near the steam locomotive:

'Girls, I just came to say goodbye to you!' He said grinning at them and with his gaze stopping briefly on Alice. 'Happy Holidays!' And he kissed all the girls who were there on their faces, looking them in the eye with a mischievous smile that made many of them sigh. Regulus was, with each passing day, more charming.

When he finished saying goodbye saw that the conversation between his mother and his brother was over, then he came back to his family.

Inside the car, Sirius asked:

'Why don't you help me?'

'Why it would not do any good, you know ... And besides, I wouldn't have any fun spending the holidays at home without you.'

'And who says we will spend the holidays at home?' Asked them their father, looking at them through the rear-view mirror.

'Where are we going, Dad?' Asked Regulus.

'Bramshill, of course!' Orion roared. 'Your grandfather has a surprise for you!'

'When? Right now?' Sirius asked, excited. Regulus wondered if his brother sudden excitement surprise had anything to do with their grandfather's big surprise; for sure, it had a_ French perfume_ instead. Orion said, interrupting his thoughts:

'First we are going to home. We will spend Christmas Eve with your mother family; Pollux, Irma and the girls will come to our house. Kreacher's cooking for days!'

'Kreacher? And where's Flofy?' Asked Regulus.

'Oh, she's taking care of the household's chores. Kreacher did well with pans and is very honoured with his debut in preparing a feast.' Walburga told them looking out the window. They were already almost home.

They had just entered the house and smelt the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Kreacher was really doing his best; the boys had never smelt such an aroma, which filled their mouth with water and opened their appetites. Then they ran up the stairs, unaware that there was a new and extremely clean empty space between the severed heads of the former house elves.

'I was wondering how Narcissa is doing now that she left school...' Commented Regulus before entering his bedroom, his hand on the doorknob.

'It must be the same: nothing in a very pompous way... And surely she's more beautiful, since she has nothing to do instead of taking care of her appearance ...' Said Sirius, disdaining.

It was time that Sirius and Regulus did not meet their cousin; it was natural for them to feel curious to know how she was. But the two kept a mutual and silent understanding that they wouldn't comment on Bellatrix and Andromeda.

At the scheduled time, the grandparents Pollux and Irma came into the house accompanied by Cygnus and Druella and their daughter Narcissa, who came with her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, who often looked to his watch as if he had another appointment.

The family dinner without the sarcastic jokes Bellatrix or Andromeda's merry laugh were incredibly tedious. At least the meal was perfect. Earlier than agreed, Walburga ordered Kreacher to serve the dessert. This seemed to ease the expression on Lucius's face, who commented after helping himself with a slice of chocolate cake topped with _ganache_:

'If my lovely bride and her family could allow me, I have an appointment with ... er ... the Lestranges and some fellow ... ' Then he pressed his right forearm as if something hurt beneath the sleeve of his robes. 'I think I'm already late.' He added frowning worriedly. 'Madam Walburga, congratulations for the lovely evening and wonderful supper. Mr. Orion. My in-laws, Grandma and Grandpa. Boys.' He said, nodding and standing up, then he left the table accompanied by Narcissa, who said farewell in the hallway.


	44. Mrs Leloush's secret

**Madam Leloush's secret**

Early in the morning, right after breakfast, the Black family gathered in front of the large fireplace of the cavernous kitchen of their home. Kreacher and his mother, Floffy, stood quite still at the opposite side of the kitchen staring at the family, their eyes were shinning and both of them were holding tightly their old rags, worried.

Sirius, Regulus and their mother, Walburga were wearing velvet black travelling cloaks. Mrs Walburga was looking at her kids proudly, thinking how handsome they were, even when so sleepy and with some breadcrumbs on their chest, which she quickly dusted down, sighing. Regulus yawned and Sirius was forcefully trying to keep his eyes opened; and they were leaning on each other's shoulders. The mother kissed them on their cheeks, while waiting for her husband finish buttoning his overcoat. Then she announced:

'Today we'll use the floo network.' She took a short talk break and added 'Lucius commented that it would not be safe to use Muggle means of transport nowadays and ...'

'What does it mean _not safe nowadays_?' Asked Sirius.

'It's not an issue for children.' Orion sentenced. 'Now, let's go.'

They entered one by one in the fireplace and after a few spins arrived at Orion's parents, who were waiting them with big smiles on their face, which did not totally hide the worried expression. While the grandmother cast a spell to clean them which caused tickling, Orion asked his father:

'How are things here?'

The grandfather frowned and said:

'Follow me.'

The two men went to the window at the opposite side of the room and looked toward the neighbour's house, whispering. Sirius and Regulus approached them cautiously to avoid attracting attention from the adults and hid themselves under the table near the window. They wanted to know what was happening.

'Madame Leloush received a visit of some Ministry wizards yesterday morning. Then she came to me and asked me to help her hide some official record books, anything from the time she worked at the Ministry of Magic in the session records of births. The strange thing is that she asked me to do it alongside her husband, because she did not want and could not know where the books would be. I told her that if she wanted to save something, it would be safer in Gringotts, but she said she did not want anyone of our people could have the slightest idea as to what had happened to the books. She asked me to save it and not to tell anyone. I tell you, as you are skilled in Occlumency like me. So, please, don't comment on it to Walburga, for her own safety.'

'You know what was in the books?' Asked Orion.

'Curiosity has always been my weakness, my son.' Arcturus replied with a slight smile on his face. Both of them continued to stare into the contours of the neighbour's house, faintly visible due to fog. 'As I said, they are record books of births of children with magical blood, dating from 1853 to now. Contains names and addresses of everyone and their families, Pure Bloods, Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. Everyone.'

'Where are they now?'

'In the forest ...'

At this moment Regulus had a sudden urge to sneeze, he held his nose so that air could not escape while Sirius held his mouth. Regulus' face was getting red and his eyes were watering when Sirius gestured that they should get away to avoid being caught.

The two boys went under the table making no noise and went to the hall as fast as they could. Regulus then removed his hand from his nose and Sirius let go of his mouth, but it was too late: Regulus fainted, making noise when his head hit the wooden floor, which caught everyone's attention.

Their parents and grandparents rushed to help him and took Regulus to his bed. Orion, who was a healer at Saint Mungo's Hospital, cared for his child with a spell. Regulus woke with the whole family around, looking at him worriedly.

'What happened to you, son? Asked his father.

Regulus looked at Sirius and then answered:

'Nothing ... uh, I don't know.' His father looked deep into his eyes and he knew what would happen: Orion was not only a good at Occlumency he was a great Legilimens as well. Then he looked away and lied 'Sir, I'm sorry, I can't lie.'

Sirius rolled his wide eyes in response; Regulus added:

'I told Sirius that I could hold my breath longer and then we started to hold our breath together and I got sick. Sirius always wins.'

'Boys, what an absurd competition!' Orion said in disapproval but relieved that they had not done something more dangerous, as hearing the talk about Madam Leloush. 'Don't do this anymore!'

'We won't, Dad.' Said the boys together.

'And now, let's go play a game? I would like to see Simone and Sophie ... ' Regulus said to his brother.

'I thought I could have the pleasure of the company of my grandchildren at least this morning,' said Arcturus, a smile on his old face.

'Since it's all right here, Walburga and I will prepare the lunch.' Melania said before leaving the room accompanied by her daughter-in-law.

Regulus and Sirius spent the entire morning in the bedroom, in an endless championship of wizard chess with their father and their grandfather. Every now and then, the boys threw anxious glances out the window, beyond the fence where Sophie and Simone certainly would be. Their father and their grandfather were keeping them there in the room for some reason, which only served to arouse their curiosity.

After lunch, Orion told the boys:

'I know you are eager to find your friends, well, I'm going with you. I want to rent a horse from Mr Leloush and take a ride through the forest trails.

Wanting to ride a horse was a very unusual behaviour even for Orion that was given a few oddities like driving Muggle cars. Regulus and Sirius exchanged glances and whispered to each other:

'What in the world is going on?' Asked Regulus.

'Very weird, huh?' Replied Sirius.

'Let's go, boys!' Called Orion, taking his traveling cloak and putting a hat. 'Make sure to wrap up yourselves warm! It's cold outside.'

After putting their coats and hats, wearing boots for snow, the Black brothers came through the front door, following their father who walked apprehensively, with a wrinkle of concern in his face.


	45. Suspicious

**43. Suspicious**

With their feet sinking into soft snow that had fallen that morning, the Black brothers closely followed their father. Orion looked steadily around, as if expecting at any moment something would happen or someone would come. Sirius could not help himself and asked:

'Dad, what are you looking for?'

The sudden question caught him off guard. Orion swallowed and improvised:

'Your grandfather said that there was a strangely Augurey flying here and was not even raining. He even thought it could be a vulture, but its song was unmistakable. I'll look around and see if I can find out. It is not good to have exposed Augureys flying around with so many Muggles roaming the woods.'

The father's response was so good that Regulus has also begun to look at the sky. Could it be that a disoriented bird was by those sides? Sirius also began to look at the sky, worried: their father certainly was not looking for birds.

The large wooden blue gate, which stayed at the entrance of the grounds of the house of Leloush, was closed. This was very unusual; it used to be open to receive potential clients of Mr Leloush, who worked leading visitors through forest trails. Orion looked around and said:

_'Alohomora.'_

Regulus then realized that his father had been holding his wand from the moment they had left home. Surely he was not just looking for ominous birds.

'Monsieur Orion! I'm so glad you came!'

Madame Leloush was waiting in the doorway. The slender figure of the woman French, dressed in a long-blue dress, was mimicked with the house doors that she was in front of, so that it took a while for Mr Black to figure out where the sound of her voice came from. Then she waved at the newcomers. Regulus and Sirius exchanged glances: it was a bit strange; the woman was waiting for their father.

'Boys, how _arr_ you?' She said, smiling. Moreover, it was even weirder to see Madam Leloush being so kind to both of them: 'Sophie and Simone _arr_ _zere_ in the stable with _zeir_ father. You can go _zere_.' She said, gesturing the way towards the stable.

Sirius and Regulus barely had turned away when they heard the door closing behind them. Then Sirius whispered to his brother to come with him, gesturing to him not to make noise. The two boys stayed below a window, from where they could hear Madam Leloush saying the following:

- ... Ministry. I myself could '_ave_ _errased_ _hiz_ _memorry_, but I '_aven't_ the exact _contrrol_ to delete only what_ iz_ needed, and I don't want to _errase_ our good moments in family ... _Zen_ your father said that you _arr_ _verry_ good with the _memorry_ charm, even can replace one as _necessarry_. Could you do _zat_ to me? It also would be nice if you could delete _zis_ conversation _frrom_ my own _memorry_, _az_ well _az_ _ze_ one _zat_ I had with your _fazer_. For the protection of all of us, understand?' Her French accent was heavier when she was nervous.

'Perfectly, madam. I'll do it. You'll be safe, trust me. The girls don't know anything, do they?'

'No, I think not.' She replied.

' Anyway, I will check it. Just if you allow me, of course. Well, let's talk to your husband. I'll ask him to accompany me on a ride through the forest and I'll do the needed there. Once done, I'll take care of your memory.'

'_Zat's_ right. Follow me.'

Sirius and Regulus understood that their father and Madame Leloush would wonder why they were not in the stables with the girls, and then they went around the big white house and ran toward the stable.

'There they are!' Sirius pointed out, with a gleam in his eye.

Sophie and Simone were playing in the snow. Sirius and Regulus stopped briefly to observe. The image was truly mesmerizing: two girls dressed elegantly in warm colours and crisp white gloves, ran and jumped, sometimes hiding themselves, sometimes showing up, laughing loudly as they threw snowballs at each other.

Sirius ran toward Simone, knocking her on the soft snow when he tried to hug her awkwardly. The girl with blue eyes and red hair smiled at him, reaching out waiting for him to help her up. Sirius reached out, but instead he was pulled toward the deep snow and fell, laughing loudly. Immediately Simone got very red. Sirius was very close to her and they could feel the heat of respiration from each other. They stayed like that for several minutes, one beside the other, without stop laughing. Sophie and Regulus approached them coming from opposite sides, frowning not really understanding what was happening. So after examining the foolish expression on Sirius's face, it became clear to the little Seeker: his brother was actually falling in love. Regulus smiled and greeted the girls.

'Hello, girls! How are you?'

Sophie smiled:

'Fine, we got home last night. Mum told us you also come here to spend Christmas ... We're looking forward for you arriving!' She added, looking at her sister still lying in the snow.

'We arrived here this morning and spent all morning playing with Dad and Grandpa. It seems that Grandpa made some changes in our small Quidditch field...'

'Oh, yes! Mum told us.' Sophie said excitedly. Then she looked at Sirius and Simone still lying in the snow, their hands lightly touching each other's. She asked to them 'Do you intend to spend the whole afternoon lying here?'

'Yep!' Replied Sirius, throwing a handful of snow on Sophie.

'Is it war, then?' Asked the girl, filling her hands with snow, a sly smile on her face.

'Sure!' Said the sister, sitting and throwing a handful of snow on Regulus.

Right then his father and Madame Leloush approached. Orion greeted the girls and entered the stable.

Sirius and Regulus followed their father with their eyes. Both of them were silently asking the same question: why their father said he would ride on horseback when the grounds were so snowy?

The answer to their question came faster than they had imagined: his father went out of the stable on a snow horse, accompanied by Mr Leloush on his horse. They waved at the kids, who waved back to their fathers. What the fathers were going to do still was a mystery, but this time Sirius and Regulus were more interested in playing in the snow than examining what their father was up to.


End file.
